Mamma mia!
by Mercurio17
Summary: Mikasa, hija de Levi, descubre en su sótano unas hojas que le revelarán que tiene tres posibles padres. Yaoi / Multipairing: EreRi, EruRi, FaRi y JeanxMikasa / Omegaverse! AU / M-preg / Basado en el musical "Mamma mia!". Protagonistas: Mikasa, Levi, Farlan, Eren y Erwin. No pude poner a todos, el límite es de 4 en la descripción. Dedicado a ElisaM2331. [Completo]
1. Honey, honey

Hola a quien inicie la lectura de este capítulo.

Esta idea se me ocurrió un día viendo tanto lío por los ships entre EreRi/EruRi/FaRi...  
Nah, el FaRi es súper pacífico. Y necesitado.

El punto es que esta historia, para mí, es un poco arriesgada. Quiero dejar claro desde ahora que (por si alguna shippea estas parejas con fervor casi religioso, fanatismo y desmedida locura) al final solo una quedará como oficial EN MI FIC (bc es mío (?)). Lo advierto de una vez para que lo lean aquellas que tienen la mente abierta a ver a Levi con alguien que no sea de su ship, porque ya he visto que hay quienes afirman que Levi es de uno u otro personaje. (Really?)

Por supuesto, yo tengo mi OTP. Quien me conoce sabe que soy Riren hasta la médula, pero en este caso quiero jugar un poco con las parejas. Veamos qué sale o qué tan bien me queda.

Si no dejo claro desde ahora cuál será la pareja oficial, es porque no tiene sentido poner el final desde ahora.

Hecha mi advertencia, no quiero ver más adelante almas descontentas quejándose. Amo mi OTP, pero mi mente no está cerrada a posibilidades ni detesto otros ships. Abierto queda el misterio (?)

Si te sientes lista para ver a Levi con alguien que no necesariamente te gusta, adelante, sigue leyendo. Si no es así, pero te pica la curiosidad, igual eres bienvenida; pero si no te gusta por con quién termina, resérvate tu molestia o critícame, pero con la mente clara y no solo con disgusto por el pairing, porque la advertencia fue clara.

Escribo esta historia porque me agrada la trama. No escribo necesariamente para dar gusto a alguien.

Con respecto a la historia en sí misma, está basada en la película "Mamma mia!". Me encantan los musicales y la idea se me hizo demasiado adorable. Y digo basada porque si lo adaptara los protagonistas quedarían demasiado OoC. Lo que he querido hacer es tomar la idea y usarla en el fic, pero respetando todo lo que puedo la personalidad canon.

No, jamás haré un Levi súper sonriente o una Mikasa eufórica.

Quien haya visto la película, ya podrá imaginarse cómo va esto.

Espero que les guste.

Qué intro más largo. Sin dar más vueltas, aquí el capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi (chico x chico), si no te gusta, no lo leas; también algo de hetero / Multipairing / Omegaverse! / M-preg / Basado en el musical "Mamma mia!".**

 **Si a alguien le da curiosidad, dejaré el link de la canción del título en mi perfil. Digo, por si quieren escucharla.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

" **HONEY, HONEY [1]"**

 _Honey, honey, how you thrill me  
_ _Ah-hah, honey, honey  
_ _Honey, honey, nearly kill me  
_ _Ah-hah, honey, honey  
_ _I'd heard about you before  
_ _I wanted to know some more  
_ _And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
_ _Oh, you make me dizzy!  
_ _(Cariño, cariño, cómo me emocionas  
_ _Ah-hah, cariño, cariño  
_ _Cariño, cariño, casi me matas  
_ _Ah-hah, cariño, cariño  
_ _Había oído sobre ti antes  
_ _Quería saber un poco más  
_ _Y ahora sé a lo que ellos se referían, eres una máquina de amor  
_ _¡Oh, me mareas!)_

.

Tenía curiosidad. Mucha. Sabiendo esto de antemano, a nadie le sorprendería verla sentada sobre las ya desgastadas tablas que cubrían el suelo, rebuscando entre viejos baúles.

Pero no. Nadie estaba enterado de su "curiosidad". Ni siquiera su padre.

Y no porque no se comunicaran, sino porque la había educado de tal modo que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Nada bien.

En relidad tenían una forma peculiar de comunicarse, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

Como fuere, allí estaba. Tenía la nariz congestionada de tanto estornudar –el problema de estar acostumbrada a un lugar muy limpio–, el pelo cubierto por un par de pequeñas telarañas, las mejillas manchadas de polvo y unas ansias por saber insaciables. Eso poco le importaba, porque sentía que acababa de sacarse la lotería, que su esfuerzo y sacrificio al exponerse a tanta mugre –¡Dios, la mugre! Si su padre la viera la haría bañar con lejía– habían valido completamente la pena. Porque había hallado algo que la llevaría a su "destino".

Mikasa Ackerman, una muchacha silenciosa y reservada, poco expresiva, había hallado, tras caminar por su sótano y sentir que bajo sus pies este estaba hueco, luego de remover las tablas viejas del suelo y entre muchos baúles desvencijados, un cuaderno revelador. Más bien un montón de hojas sueltas agrupadas en uno, pero eso poco importaba.

Lo que sí lamentaba era que no había forma de saber quién lo había escrito, y sentía que ya no le proporcionaría un conocimiento tan personal. Ella esperaba encontrar alguna pista, claro, pero esperaba que esta fuera obra de su propio padre, de su puño, de modo que pudiera conocerle un poco más íntimamente. Esas hojas no tenían su caligrafía.

Este había sido su figura toda su vida. Un hombre impecable –en muchos sentidos–, bastante serio y directo, sin miedo a expresar sus pensamientos (quién no admiraría a un sujeto capaz de hablar sobre la mierda sin inmutarse) y con la mente lo suficientemente lúcida como para dirigir un hotel turístico, era todo un ejemplo para ella. Pero había un rasgo que le hacía admirarlo aún más: era padre soltero, la había criado él solo sin necesitar de la ayuda de nadie.

Revisó las hojas que había hallado y las acomodó según supuso debía ser el orden. Al menos tenía de guía las personas a las que se refería ya que, por los muchos años que debieron haberse quedado escondidas, las letras escritas iban borrándose por muchas partes, y ni siquiera estaba reconocible alguna fecha. En ese momento criticaba lo poco meticulosa que había sido la persona encargada de esos escritos.

—¡Mikasa!

En cuanto oyó su nombre y la voz que la llamaba, supo que debía apresurarse y darse a la fuga, no sin antes deshacerse de la evidencia. Su rostro imperturbable se mantuvo pese a la urgencia que tenía de salir del sótano, pero sus manos reflejaron su nerviosismo. Rápidamente recogió las cajas llenas boletas y facturas de adquisiciones para el hotel, la ropa pasada de moda –muy retro– y los cuadernos de registro. Acomodó todo de tal forma que nadie habría creído que alguien estuvo rebuscando lo que no debía en esa pequeña habitación, guardando debajo de la blusa que vestía su tesoro; y salió a trote, sacudiéndose el polvo del rostro y el pelo. Había olvidado que su padre le había pedido desde muy temprano que se encargue de colocar una cortina nueva en una habitación. La anterior ya había perdido demasiado su color a causa del sol y lucía muy mal. Habían querido aprovecharla todo lo posible, pero simplemente ya no daba para más.

Pero al menos ya había obtenido lo que quería. Solo hacía falta hacer uso de su habilidad e ingenio para dar inicio al plan que ya se gestaba en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Tres días después, Mikasa despertaba muy contenta. Había estado algo ansiosa durante el transcurso de la semana luego de su hallazgo y lo que esto había desencadenado, pero esta sensación era superada por su emoción y recordar lo poco que faltaba para cumplir su cometido. Su semblante lucía igual de apacible, pero muy en el fondo un sentimiento la carcomía.

Agradecía que su mente haya estado ocupada en la incesante reparación de alguna habitación del hotel en que vivía, ya que de ese modo no estallaba en una crisis de nervios demasiado disimulados y contenidos. Tener a su padre siempre a su lado casi todo el tiempo le hacía procurar reservar aún más cualquier atisbo, cualquier señal de alguna posible inquietud. Porque la conocía demasiado bien como para no percatarse de lo que bullía en su interior.

Ese día no había mucho por hacer. Por lo menos no para ella, ya que su padre le había ido restando las tareas paulatinamente y regalado ese día para dedicarse a su arreglo personal y ultimar detalles para la celebración. Mikasa Ackerman iba a casarse al día siguiente, ni más ni menos.

Su trabajo radicaría principalmente en recibir a algunas visitas que fueran llegando, no solo turistas sino también invitados a su boda. Su padre había acordado con ella y el novio realizar una ceremonia de cierta importancia, pero los invitados serían en su mayoría los compañeros de ambos durante su periodo escolar.

Desde su habitación, mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa en los cajones de su armario, oyó un murmullo que le hizo detenerse de inmediato. Algo extrañada, se acercó a la puerta y asomó el rostro.

Nada.

Llegó al patio del hotel, pero tampoco. No había nadie.

Aguzó un poco la mirada, dispuesta a recibir al extraño.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamaron dos voces al unísono, rodeándola sorpresivamente.

Con tanto impulso se lanzaron sobre ella que la hicieron trastabillar. La fuente que decoraba el centro les sirvió de apoyo, por lo que no llegaron a tocar el suelo. Más repuesta, Mikasa examinó a sus visitas.

—Armin, Sasha —dijo, con apenas una leve sonrisa.

—¡No esperabas que nos perdiéramos tu boda! —exclamó Sasha, una muchacha de cabello castaño en una coleta y ojos de color semejante.

—Vinimos porque queríamos ayudarte con todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance —dijo Armin, un chico rubio de enormes ojos azules.

—¡Así es! Levi nos recibió, pero como tardaste un poco, se fue a ordenar otra parte del hotel —continuó Sasha—. Ya sabes, es muy quisquilloso y quiere que todo salga perfecto. Así que quisimos darte una sorpresa.

—Lo sé.

Ambos habían abandonado la isla por un tiempo, buscando alcanzar estudios superiores en otra ciudad. Querían seguir su vocación y eso los había llevado a alejarse del lugar que los vio crecer. Armin quería estudiar ciencias; y Sasha, gastronomía. Pero no podían fallarle a su amiga. Era una fecha especial, después de todo.

—Oye, ¿has estado haciendo más ejercicio? —cuestionó Armin—. Porque tienes el abdomen muy, pero muy duro.

Preocupada por que en una sorpresiva limpieza a su cuarto su padre pudiera descubrir su hallazgo, Mikasa había procurado tener casi todo el tiempo consigo el dichoso cuaderno. En ese instante había olvidado que lo tenía en el bolsillo del overol, justo sobre su estómago.

—Ah… Es un secreto —dijo Mikasa, extrayendo del bolsillo de su overol el cuaderno que había estado guardando.

—¡Cuéntanos! —exclamó Sasha.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —se sumó Armin.

—¿No le dirán a nadie?

Ambos amigos levantaron su mano derecha, sellando su juramento.

—Bien, pero no conviene hablar de eso aquí. Vamos a la orilla, así Levi no oirá nada.

Aún más intrigados por tanto secreteo, los chicos siguieron a su amiga que ya se había echado a correr, dejando atrás la puerta principal del hotel que administraba su padre.

Era un lugar sencillo, humildemente decorado, pero acogedor como pocos. Se hallaba en el punto más alto de un risco, brindándole al turista una vista privilegiada de la isla en que estaba ubicado. La entrada, que ya Armin y Sasha habían cruzado, era una reja bastante alta pintada de celeste pastel, unida esta a bloques de piedra clara en su estado natural, apenas labradas por los arquitectos, dándole un aspecto único desde la primera impresión. Además, la hierba que trepaba sobre estas la hacía lucir como un pequeño castillo abandonado.

Mikasa iba en descenso por un sendero estrecho, hecho únicamente por los caminantes con sus pasos con el transcurrir de los años. En efecto, casi todo era natural, apenas modelado por mano de obra humana. A ambos lados del camino, la hierba crecía tranquilamente, destacando por su verde intenso. Dando pequeños brincos cuando aparecía una roca de dimensiones inesperadas, había adquirido con el tiempo mayor habilidad y ya sus níveas piernas no lucían los raspones de cuando era una niña.

Una vez que alcanzó la orilla, divisó a su lado un árbol lo suficientemente frondoso para cubrirla del sol y se acercó a este, sentándose sobre una roca próxima. No podía exponerse a los rayos de este, la piel se le ponía muy roja y por la noche Levi tendría que aplicarle lociones, restándole tiempo que bien podía ser dedicado a la administración del hotel. O eso ella pensaba. Era un problema, para ambos al ser blancos, el tema del sol. Pese a haber vivido tanto tiempo sometidos a la inclemencia de este, no habían logrado tostarse ni un poco, seguían igual de pálidos.

Armin y Sasha alcanzaron la roca a los pocos instantes y se sentaron también sobre esta, suspirando un poco luego de la carrera que su amiga les hizo iniciar. Con sus ojos muy abiertos enfocados en el viejo cuaderno que Mikasa sostenía entre sus manos y apretaba contra su pecho, le insinuaron su deseo.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es el secreto? —preguntó al fin Armin. No era chismoso, claro que no. Solo deseaba conocer. Sí, eso era todo. Su naturaleza predispuesta a la ciencia lo inclinaba a la observación y necesidad por saber más y más.

—Encontré unas hojas. En un cuaderno. En el sótano.

—Bien… ¿Qué hay con eso? —insistió Armin. Sasha iba comiéndose las uñas sin saber bien qué decir, para eso era mejor Armin.

—Son apuntes. No sé de quién. Lo he estado leyendo mientras rebuscaba entre cosas viejas.

—Mikasa, dinos qué es lo que dice —dijo Sasha, fastidiada por la mucha parsimonia de su amiga.

—Es… raro —Ese comentario disparó todas las alarmas de sus amigos: Mikasa casi nunca usaba esa palabra—. Yo quería saber desde hace mucho quién es mi padre.

—Mikasa, tu padre es Levi —dijo Sasha, meneando la cabeza como si fuera muy obvio.

—Me refiero al otro. Al que lo embarazó de mí. Quiero conocerlo.

—¿Y ese cuaderno tiene algo que ver? —preguntó Armin.

—Sí. Lo leí y es una especie de bitácora. Alguien evaluaba el celo de Levi, y alrededor del tiempo en que debieron fecundarlo de mí, conoció a tres sujetos. Lo malo es que son hojas sueltas, no tienen fecha, así que tuve que acomodarlo como pude.

La mandíbula de Sasha estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—¡No-puedes-hablar-en serio! —chilló ella— ¡Tres sujetos! ¡Tiene que ser broma! —chilló, haciendo aspavientos—. Es decir, ¡estamos hablando del súper formal y serio Levi! Mira que estar con tres tipos casi al mismo tiempo… Aunque supongo que es por ser omega...

Bastó una mirada asesina de Mikasa para callarla.

—¿Qué dice exactamente el cuaderno, Mikasa? —prosiguió Armin, obviando los comentarios de Sasha.

—Al parecer Levi no tenía ni idea de que esa persona tomaba apuntes de su celo. Pero quien sea lo dejó aquí y Levi seguramente lo vio y creyó que era un trasto, por eso lo abandonó debajo de algunas tablas del suelo del sótano. Esperaba encontrar algo escrito por el mismo Levi, pero al menos tengo esto.

—Como científico, me parece muy lógico que alguien se interese por la peculiaridad de su condición —reflexionó Armin—. Es decir, no conozco a muchos omegas, Mikasa, ni siquiera tú lo eres, ni nosotros. Todos nuestros amigos son betas. Me gustaría conocer a un alfa y estudiarlo…

—Realmente debieron ser muy amigos —concluyó Sasha—. Levi tuvo que haberle contado al detalle todo lo que ocurrió con aquellos hombres para que haya podido tomar apuntes. O quizá lo presenció todo, quién sabe…

—Hay una hoja de preámbulo, dice qué características tiene Levi, luego se refiere a mis posibles padres.

—¿Podrías leernos lo que dice el cuaderno, Mikasa? Por lo menos como lo ordenaste

Con un leve asentimiento, la muchacha empezó:

 ** _"Omega: Levi Ackerman._**

 ** _Alfa: Farlan Church._ _Un tipo de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos claros y estatura considerable. Perfecto para reproducirse, además de ser muy inteligente, por lo que he visto hasta ahora. Conoció a mi omega en la playa, desde entonces ha decidido seguirlo disimuladamente, invitándolo a salir o tomar algo. Parece realmente interesado en mi sujeto de estudio._**

 ** _Me preocupa que su celo mensual está demasiado próximo. Claro, será un valioso aporte para mi investigación, pero me angustia lo pasional que se pondrá. Ya le he conseguido algunos supresores, así que podrá controlarlo debidamente. Ya se los ha aplicado antes, así que no hay riesgo: si no quiere coger, basta que se los tome para que no forniquen. Me gustaría que lo hagan, quisiera saber qué tal les fue, pero no quiero forzar a Levi"._**

Mikasa dio un respiro y volvió el rostro en dirección a Armin, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el cuaderno, ansioso por que continúe.

—¿Qué más? —apuró Armin.

—Son dos capítulos para Farlan.

—Entonces continúa.

 ** _"Mi sujeto de prueba parece estar hecho mierda._**

 ** _Tomó los supresores –o eso me dijo, ahora sé que no fue así– y desapareció unos días. Todo iba perfecto, pero tuvo que acostarse de todos modos. No me contó todo, pero el caso es que Farlan no está. Se fue"._**

—O sea... que Farlan bien pudo ser tu padre, pero se fue—dijo Armin.

—Por la razón que sea, eso está muy feo —refunfuñó Sasha—. Irse y dejar solo a Levi...

—A lo mejor le explicó todo antes de irse, Levi no le contó todo al investigador —remarcó Mikasa, asomando a las narices de su amiga la página que acababa de leer.

—Bien, nos quedan dos candidatos. Sigue, Mikasa.

 ** _"Omega: Levi Ackerman._**

 ** _Alfa: Erwin Smith._ _Un sujeto muy alto, muy rubio, de ojos azules y un porte impresionante. Luce muy gallardo y tiene un aspecto formal, parece un tipo muy importante. Bueno, no sería extraño dado que es un alfa. Conoció a Levi en una salida nocturna y se ve bastante entusiasmado con él._**

 ** _En un par de días entrará en celo, así que debo medicarlo pronto si no tiene pensado follar con él"._**

Mikasa volvió a parar, tomando aire y dándole un vistazo a la playa. El sol había cedido un poco y las personas disfrutaban de la refrescante agua del mar. Era una vista bastante agradable.

 ** _"Mi sujeto de prueba es un I-D-I-O-T-A. En toda la extensión de la palabra, maldita sea._**

 ** _Me desvivo consiguiendo supresores para él, me esfuerzo explicándole con cuidado para que su pequeño cerebrito omega comprenda sobre su celo. Pero no, ni por eso me tiene consideración. Levi se fue, se largó con él, el tal Erwin"._**

—¿Hay más hojas sobre Erwin? —preguntó Armin.

—Sí.

 ** _"Levi volvió a los pocos días. Demasiado pocos. No sé qué rayos le hizo el alfa, pero llegó muy tranquilo. No quiso decirme dónde estuvo, pero, para satisfacer mi necesidad de saber y por recompensarme por lo de los supresores, solo me aseguró que copuló con Erwin"._**

—Erwin parece más gentil, al menos llevó a Levi a conocer un lugar nuevo, ¿no creen?

—Bueno, no puedo negarte eso, Sasha. Pero aún queda un candidato, el último. Continúa, Mikasa.

 ** _"Omega: Levi Ackerman._**

 ** _Alfa: Eren Jeager, un muchachito de piel tostada, cabello castaño y ojos preciosos, tienen un color entre verde y azul. Es de muy buen ver, de altura considerable y parece algo intrépido. No sé decir si es a causa de las hormonas que ya va liberando Levi o por su propia naturaleza. Levi afirma que es un tipo_** **« _divertido_ »** ** _, y parece dispuesto a experimentar de diversas formas. No me ha contado todo, pero sospecho que es versátil._**

 ** _Lo que destaco de este alfa es lo atrevido que es para su edad. Es dos años menor que Levi, pero su vigor lo lleva a remecer la vida de mi omega. Supongo que por eso dice que es_ « _divertido_ » _"._**

—Me gustaría conocer al tal Eren —afirmó Sasha, con un dedo sobre su barbilla, imaginándose cómo sería este.

 ** _"Levi ha estado encerrado en una habitación todo el día de ayer, desesperado por los calores que le suben a causa del celo. Lo encerré porque, aunque no hay casi ningún alfa por aquí, primero quiero ver cómo progresa esto. Quiero ver si el celo es mucho más fuerte el primer día, qué tanto fluido libera, si se pone violento._**

 ** _Ah, pero eso le va más a Eren._**

 ** _Ha estado dando vueltas por aquí, ha golpeado la puerta, pero logré contenerlo._**

 ** _Bueno, mi omega está renuente a que lo examine, pero logré obtener algunas conclusiones. Le prometí que lo dejaría libre para que haga lo que le plazca, así que con eso ya me gané bastante de su aprecio"._**

—Iugh.

—Aún queda una hoja sobre Eren —dijo Mikasa—. Es la última, porque esta que sigue es sobre los resultados de los fluidos y algunas conclusiones.

—¡Sáltate eso! —rogó Sasha— ¡No es nada agradable! No sé cómo podré ver a Levi después de esto...

—Es natural, así se aparean los omegas —repuso Armin—. No hay por qué escandalizarse. Ya que ese sujeto ha investigado a un omega, bien podría yo analizar a un alfa.

—No estaría mal. Si hubiera puesto más sobre los alfas, ahora ya tendría claro quién es mi padre —concluyó Mikasa.

 ** _"Copularon. Lo sé. Ver a Levi tranquilo me lo confirma._**

 ** _Le di los supresores, pero deduzco que no hizo uso de ellos. Eren también dejó ese lado violento suyo._**

 ** _Lo que no me agrada es que Eren no se quedó. No sé qué tanto le haya afectado a Levi, pero el caso es que no ha vuelto a tocar el tema y luce más taciturno de lo normal"._**

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, aún hay más, Armin. Pero ya no se refiere a las parejas de Levi.

 ** _"Tenía intenciones de quedarme a ver más sobre Levi, pero me ha surgido un trabajo en otra ciudad y debo marcharme._**

 ** _Espero que esté bien durante mi ausencia, porque no sé por cuánto tiempo me iré. Al menos quiero dejarle una muy buena provisión de supresores._**

 ** _Queda pospuesta la investigación"._**

—¡Qué desperdicio! —exclamó Sasha—. Tanto tiempo invertido y no llegó a nada.

—Deberías tener en cuenta que al parecer era su amigo, Sasha, no cualquier tipo con el que estaba experimentando. A mí también me gustaría saber más, pero estamos hablando del padre de Mikasa. No hay posibilidad de preguntarle directamente tampoco—replicó Armin.

—Parece que se llevó el cuaderno durante su viaje —intervino Mikasa—, pero volvió tiempo después, y fue entonces que quedó olvidado en mi sótano.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Armin.

—Porque tiene unas hojas más escritas.

—¿No dijiste que las de Eren eran las últimas?

—Las últimas sobre mis posibles padres, Sasha, no las del cuaderno. Aquí ya habla sobre mí.

 ** _"Levi la cagó en todos los sentidos. Y yo también, mierda. No debí irme con la latente posibilidad de que haya quedado preñado._**

 ** _Llegué y esperé que me reciban. No lo encontré por ningún lado. Fui a buscarlo a su casa y no lo encontré. Me dijeron que ocupaba un pequeño cuarto en el hotel de la isla._**

 ** _Cuando lo vi, estaba tirado en su cama, retorciéndose de dolor y con una panza abultada._**

 ** _Por supuesto, me emocioné al verlo así: por primera vez tenía ante mis ojos a un omega en plena labor de parto. Sin embargo, me sentí muy culpable por dejarlo solo. Si hubiera estado a su lado no habría sufrido quién sabe cuántas horas tirado ahí, solo._**

 ** _Me contó que se fue de su casa en cuanto descubrieron lo de su embarazo; no quería depender de su familia y por eso estaba en ese cuarto._**

 ** _De inmediato me puse a trabajar. Afortunadamente la posta de la isla no estaba demasiado lejos._**

 ** _Fue algo muy loco. Los enfermeros corrían de aquí para allá y Levi contenía muy bien sus gritos de dolor. Diablos, no puedo imaginar cómo lo consiguió, eso debe doler como la mierda._**

 ** _La cesárea fue larga._**

 ** _Pero ahora todo está bien. Nació una niña hermosa, beta. La tuvimos en la incubadora por un buen tiempo, pero ya está mucho mejor. Son idénticos_ [2]"** _._

—Vaya... —suspiró Sasha—. Me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para Levi todo.

—Y desde que naciste tú se puso a trabajar en el hotel para mantenerlos, ¿verdad, Mikasa? —dijo Armin.

—Sí. Así que ahora no sé quién de los tres es mi padre. No sé en qué orden van estos pretendientes. No sé quién lo fecundó.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Sasha.

—Ya he avanzado. Me comuniqué con ellos.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Armin—. Mikasa, tu boda es mañana y deberías ocuparte más bien de la celebración. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Quiero que mi padre esté presente. Mi instinto me hará reconocerlo en cuanto lo vea. Lo sé.

—¿Jean sabe lo que estás pensando?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamaron ambos amigos, muy sorprendidos.

—Porque ya tiene bastante con lo de nuestra boda. Esto es sobre mí y lo soluciono sola —afirmó Mikasa con una mirada sombría.

—Bien... —susurró Armin—. Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para encontrarlos?

—Internet. Son alfas, ahora mismo destacan en lo que hacen. Averigüé una dirección suya y les envié una invitación a mi boda.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Sasha, con una mano en el aire haciendo una señal de pare y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Les enviaste una invitación diciendo que crees que uno de ellos es tu padre?

—Claro que no. Solo mencioné que Levi quiere verlos.

—¡Pero eso es mentira! —chilló Sasha.

—Solo así vendrán. Dudo que hayan olvidado a un omega como mi padre.

—Y una vez que estén aquí, ¿qué harás?

—Reconocerlo de inmediato.

—Mikasa, esto va a salir mal, puedo presentirlo... Pero si estás tan segura, no puedo impedírtelo.

—Sé lo que hago, Armin. Quiero conocer a mi padre.

Armin y Sasha la conocían desde pequeña. Habían asistido a la misma escuela y, aunque les costó congeniar con una chica tan reservada, lograron ganarse su amistad. Solo a ellos les permitía saber un poco más sobre su intimidad. Así, llegaron a conocer a Levi. Este tuvo sus reparos para permitirles acercarse a él y a su hija, pero supo confiar en la capacidad selectiva de esta al momento de elegir amistades. Con el tiempo esos primeros miramientos quedaron en el olvido.

La conocían, sí, y por eso temían lo que su decisión podría acarrear. Tenía un temperamento semejante al de su padre, eran ambos de poquísimos ataques de ira, aunque de una seriedad impresionante y casi inquebrantable, además de una determinación sorprendente, por lo que era difícil hacerlos desistir de algo. Por eso temían: el choque de ambos sería todo un espectáculo. A Armin le generaba cierta expectativa ver la reacción de Levi al descubrir lo que consideraba una "travesura" de su amiga, aunque su conciencia le decía que estaba muy mal hacer eso a escondidas de todos; mientras que Sasha temblaba solo de imaginar a Levi iracundo.

—Volvamos. Levi está solo arriba y ya debe estar buscándome. No debe sospechar lo que traemos entre manos.

—¿Lo que traemos entre manos? —replicó Sasha, incrédula—. Lo que te traes entre manos tú, cariño. Cuando Levi se entere habré desaparecido.

—Sabes que bromea, Mikasa —la consoló Armin, riendo—. Volvamos, Levi debe necesitar nuestra ayuda. Aunque no sé para qué si igual limpia todo el hotel todos los días.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía que el tiempo se le iba muy rápido. Siempre había algo por hacer y nunca quedaba conforme con cómo resultaba pese a que lo hacía una y otra vez, con más y más empeño.

Pero qué podía hacer, era una parte muy suya ser tan quisquilloso. Incluso, pese a tener acceso a la tecnología, se había negado a hacer uso de esta porque, tras ver cómo quedaba el piso de una vecina, había comprobado que las aspiradoras eran un trasto costoso e inútil, y que él mismo era capaz de hacer ese trabajo mil veces mejor.

Porque prácticamente le salía urticaria de solo ver algo sucio.

Y, pensándolo bien, a lo mejor quedaba algún lugar de su hotel que no haya sido alcanzado por su higiénica mano. Dado que siempre le surgían imprevistos en las habitaciones en las que se alojaban los huéspedes que recibía, se preocupaba por reparar los daños de inmediato para no incomodarlos y asegurarse su preferencia.

Porque todo estaba hecho un caos a sus ojos.

Había heredado el hotel de la antigua dueña tras su fallecimiento. Muy amablemente, esta le había dado cobijo al ver que era un omega en peligro al gestar una vida en su vientre. La mujer sabía muy bien a lo que este se exponía tras dar a luz: no solo al acecho de alfas –aunque eran muy escasos en la isla–, sino la suerte que podía correr su bebé. Le brindó un techo y comida, además de trabajo: ella sabía que el orgullo de ese omega le impediría recibir todo aquello gratis. Un omega único.

Por supuesto, el hotel había visto mejores épocas. Si de por sí este ya contaba con varios años al heredarlo Levi, transcurrieron casi veinte más desde ese entonces. Las bisagras de las puertas y de las ventanas chirriaban de forma espantosa a pesar del cuidado que ponía en aceitarlas; la madera que cubría el suelo se veía desgastada y algunas termitas atrevidas habían fenecido en un inútil intento por acabar con estas, aunque alcanzaron a devorar un poco; la pintura de las paredes se caía en pequeños pedazos a causa de la humedad, forzándolo a barrer a cada instante e ir pensando en cuánto tendría que invertir para poder echarle una mano encima y reparar el daño; el patio y la fuente cuyo mármol ya estaba rajándose por pequeños resquicios que solo él notaba; los baños y la cañería que se obstruían a menudo, además de las baldosas que se iban quebrando... Todo estaba viejo y a punto de colapsar.

Se le había ido la mañana haciendo la muda de sábanas y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía muchísimo por hacer, muchísimo por planificar: su hija iba a casarse al día siguiente. Iba a volverse loco.

Abandonó la recámara que había estado ordenando con una cesta llena de sábanas a paso rápido, mirando de reojo al suelo para no tropezar y que sus sábanas no se ensucien más. La cesta era inmensa, casi cubría su cuerpo en su totalidad, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico. Con cierta dificultad, luego de recorrer pasillos que ya conocía de memoria, alcanzó el cuarto de lavandería. Dejó su cesta y de inmediato tomó una tinaja para vaciar sobre esta un poco de detergente –solo lo justo– y agua. El detergente se disolvió con ayuda de sus blancas manos y las sábanas terminaron sumergidas en la mezcla. Decidió dejarlas remojar por unos minutos mientras se dedicaba a otra actividad.

Mientras iba secándose las manos con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo, recordó que estaba reflexionando sobre algún lugar que no haya limpiado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las habitaciones quedaban descartadas, esas las arreglaba a todas horas; los baños los atendía con mucho más cuidado; el patio estaba prácticamente inmaculado y la pieza central de la fuente, una representación de Afrodita, brillaba de tanto pulirla. Entonces, ¿qué lugar restaba?

Claro, había un lugar que no revisaba por falta de tiempo: el sótano. No estaba precisamente sucio, solo que ahí iban a parar todas las pertenencias viejas, y Mikasa seguramente ya se había encargado, pero no estaba de más echarle un ojo. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra pronto o no acabaría nunca. No podía permitirse, no concebía que en su muy aseado hotel quede una habitación sin limpiar.

Cuando se dirigía directamente a esa habitación, dispuesto a acabar con cuanta mugre halle en esta, preparando sus armas: un estropajo, una escoba, un plumero y mucho desinfectante, además enfundarse en unos pañuelos que cubran su boca y cabello; algo lo detuvo: tenía un compromiso importante que, de ser posible, quería evitar.

Resignado al ver frustrada su cruzada, devolvió sus pasos y se dispuso a salir del hotel, no sin antes revisar si no había algún vestigio de su tarea de limpieza en su cabello o rostro frente al espejo. Nada, se veía impecable.

Recorrió el estrecho sendero que lo llevaría hasta la orilla, aspirando la brisa marina y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, fastidiado por el calor que hacía. Una vez que pisó la arena, primero dio un vistazo al puerto para no hacer el camino en vano. Parecía que iban acercándose un par de barcos, así que debía aproximarse de todos modos.

La gente del pueblo lo conocía y lo respetaba. Tenían entendido que los omegas eran tipos bastante sumisos y que destacaban poco, pero Levi era una excepción. Sabían de su embarazo juvenil, y si bien podían juzgar su poca precaución al no usar supresores, no lo hacían porque podía más su sorpresa y admiración por el gran trabajo que había hecho en la administración del hotel, además de ser autosuficiente. Nadie supo jamás de algún alfa capaz de someterlo, enamorarlo o reclamarlo. Llevaba una vida tranquila y retirada, además de haber educado a una joven tan correcta como Mikasa, lo cual no hacía más que sumarle puntos como ejemplo de vecino.

Saludando con un leve asentimiento o un movimiento de su mano, Levi se aproximó al muelle, lugar en que desembarcarían los visitantes. No solo lo hacía por su compromiso, también quería ver si entre ellos había un turista y, en consecuencia, un posible huésped. Llamó su atención un sujeto de cabello negro que parecía tener dinero, y ya se imaginaba qué habitación podía ofrecerle, hasta que el grito de una voz chillona y desesperante perforó sus oídos, haciendo que vuelva inmediatamente su rostro hacia la poseedora de esta.

La conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien. Vaya que la conocía.

—¡ENANO!

Con una resignación única y memorable en el rostro, Levi dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para recibir a su amiga. No la había visto desde hacía muchísimos años, casi desde que Mikasa tenía siete, y se había contactado con ella solo para que estuviera presente en la boda de su hija. Porque para Mikasa tanto Hanji como Petra eran como sus "tías".

Hanji poseía dinero. Había logrado ciertos progresos en medicina y con el tiempo consiguió independizarse y tener su propio laboratorio. El ser beta no fue impedimento, ya que sus superiores fueron capaces de ver cierto potencial y le brindaron muchas oportunidades. El trabajo la consumía y esto le impedía visitar a su amigo, a quien solía llamar "enanito".

Pero no solo quería pasar por la isla a fastidiarle la existencia con sus bromas.

Extrañaba mucho a Mikasa. Por eso mismo se había ganado cierto rechazo de Levi, ya que insistía en proporcionarle dinero al ver sus carencias y lo desgastado que estaba el hotel, y esto le ofendía profundamente. Lo único que le permitía era enviarle puntualmente supresores que le aseguren tener muy controlado su celo.

Una mujer solitaria que amaba su libertad y lo que conseguía por sí misma.

—¡¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?! —exclamó Hanji, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo para darle un muy fuerte abrazo—. ¡Te ves estupendo! Los años no pasan por ti, eh... —dijo, luego de liberarlo y examinar su figura.

—Todo iba bien hasta que tuviste que llegar.

—Oye, no me trates así —refunfuñó ella, fingiendo resentimiento con un puchero—. ¡Mira con quién llegué!

No la había notado por su muy baja estatura, pero detrás de Hanji estaba su vieja amiga Petra.

Con Petra la situación era diferente. Era una beta florista y su trabajo le permitía viajar y darse algunas vacaciones, ya que aprovechaba esos días de descanso para adquirir semillas de diversos ejemplares de flores. Siendo así, podía visitar a Levi un poco más seguido, aunque nunca tanto. Hacía cinco años que no se veían y ella lo extrañaba demasiado.

Había vivido en la isla gran parte de su vida, pero un viaje por el fallecimiento de su padre, que vivía en otro país, la obligó a dejarlo por un tiempo, precisamente cuando quedó embarazado. Ya de regreso lo encontró con una apenas perceptible barriga, dejándola atónita. Lo recordaba algo atrevido, pero jamás esperó darse con tremenda sorpresa.

Más comedida comparada con Hanji, Petra se acercó a Levi y lo estrechó entre sus brazos despacio, feliz de volver a estar reunidos los tres. Quedó más tranquila al no sentirlo bajo de peso ni muy delgado; por el contrario, como había afirmado Hanji, estaba estupendo.

—Cuánto tiempo... —suspiró Petra con una sonrisa, retrocediendo un paso tras soltar a Levi para admirar el paisaje—. Este lugar se hace extrañar.

—A los tres nos gustaba pasar tiempo aquí —afirmó Levi—. Vamos, este sol quema y no quiero exponerme más. Tenemos que subir hasta la punta del risco.

—Te oyes tan abuelo hablando así, enanito —rió Hanji—. Por cierto, ¿Mikasa ya va a darte nietos?

Al igual que su hija, Levi tenía una mirada asesina. Mucho peor.

—Bien, bien, no dije nada. ¡Pero igual tendrá hijos algún día! Me alegra que sea de la forma "correcta" —dijo, enfatizando con comillas para luego tomar sus maletas y echarse a andar junto a sus amigos—: primero va a casarse. Ahora me estoy preguntando cómo hizo el afortunado para ganarse a un suegro como tú.

—Son novios desde hace años, desde el colegio —declaró Levi, guiándolas por el sendero que los llevaría por el risco, rodeado de muy verde hierba—. Cuando me lo presentó supe que debía ser bueno como para ella lo haya aceptado.

—Awww —chilló Hanji—. Un padre que confía en su hija... Me conmueves, enano.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del muchacho? —intervino Petra, y al ver Levi que apenas podía con su maleta, le extendió su mano para ayudarle a cargarla.

—Jean Kirchstein. Se casan mañana.

—Y, tan meticuloso como eres, supongo que desde ahora estás jalándote los pelos y estás desesperado por ultimar detalles —dedujo Hanji.

—Cierra la boca. Solo soy prevenido.

Hanji y Petra se echaron a reír. Atrás habían quedado aquellos días en los que la despreocupación era su característica más resaltante. Juntos, hacía ya tantos años, habían formado un trío que se dedicaba a visitar bares o ir a diversas fiestas, siempre con el claro objetivo de pasarlo todo lo bien que pudieran. La consigna era divertirse y aprovechar su juventud. Hanji era la principal promotora; Levi accedía y disfrutaba el momento, además del hecho de llamar la atención por ser un omega; y Petra era un poco más tranquila, ya que su carácter tímido le inhibía un poco e impedía abordar a algún sujeto de su agrado.

—Me entra la nostalgia... —dijo Hanji, luego de una larga caminata en silencio y cuando al fin habían alcanzado la entrada enrejada del hotel—. Pasamos por tanto... Especialmente tú, Levi.

—Pasa de una vez —apuró él—. Te diré cuál es, te meterás de una vez en tu habitación y procurarás no salir. No quiero locas rondando por aquí. No cuando tengo tanto por hacer.

—Vale, vale. Como diga, viejo gruñón —respondió ella, ayudando también a Petra a cruzar la entrada y adentrarse en el hotel.

Llegaron al patio y tomaron un descanso sentándose sobre la fuente. Petra suspiraba y se quitaba los zapatos de tacón, arrepentida de su ocurrencia de calzarlos tras andar cuesta arriba. Hanji se ventilaba con una mano y Levi iba cargando sus maletas hasta la habitación que les correspondería. Ambas mujeres estaban muy tranquilas hasta que un jovencito de cabello castaño y ojos color miel capturó su atención.

—Hola —saludó Petra—. Creo que te conozco... ¿Que no fuiste compañero de Mikasa en el colegio?

—Buenas tardes, señora —respondió él—. En realidad, más que eso, soy...

—Jean —dijo Levi, regresando al pequeño patio—. Ellas son... Petra —señalándola—, amiga mía. Esta mujer —dirigiéndose a Hanji— es una conocida. Son como las tías de Mikasa. Vienen por su boda.

—¡Mucho gusto! —saludó Jean, con toda la galantería que le fue posible. Incluso hizo una reverencia—. Me alegra conocer a personas tan cercanas a Mikasa.

—Este chico quiere ponerme en internet —comentó Levi—. Dice que así podrán venir más turistas.

—Pero estás solo, Levi —repuso Petra—. ¿Podrás con más turistas?

—Entradas son entradas, Petra. Habrá más trabajo, pero en consecuencia más dinero.

—No me parece mala idea, la verdad —intervino Hanji—. Este lugar es hermoso y sería genial que vengan más personas.

—Solo pasaba por aquí un momento —dijo Jean, con una leve sonrisa—. Tengo que ir a arreglar unos pendientes. Iba a ver a Mikasa, pero al parecer no está... Lo veré luego, señor Levi. Espero que les agrade su estadía en la isla, señoras.

Jean se echó a correr, parecía tener mucha prisa. Una vez solos los tres de nuevo, Hanji estalló en una sonora carcajada, llevando sus brazos a su estómago, casi incapaz de respirar.

—¡Te dijo señor! —jadeó, doblado su cuerpo y golpeándose la rodilla con su puño derecho— ¡Estás tan viejo, enano!

—Soy señor desde que tuve a mi hija, idiota. Ahora pasen, ordenen sus pertenencias en la habitación que les preparé.

Así, ambas mujeres siguieron a su amigo al interior de la recámara. No era muy amplia, constaba de dos camas, un velador y un espejo de cuerpo completo, además de un baño, pero era bastante aceptable. Probablemente lo mejor era que estaba en el segundo piso de la planta y tenía un pequeño balcón, así que tenían una vista muchísimo mejor. Inspeccionando por el balcón, Hanji palpó un par de macetas que servían de decoración, y entonces vio a una muchacha de cabellos muy negros. Idéntica a Levi.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse por la ventana para alcanzarla más pronto— ¡Pronto, Petra, aquí está nuestra niña!

Levi logró oír los alaridos de Hanji, pero se tomó su tiempo para descender hasta alcanzar a su hija. Suponía que había estado pasando el rato con sus amigos, así que no había por qué alarmarse. Aunque sí le sorprendió un poco su semblante más taciturno y que sus amigos no estaban con ella.

Petra y Hanji la tomaron entre sus brazos y dieron unos pequeños brincos de alegría para luego pellizcarle las mejillas. Al menos Hanji hacía eso, porque Petra se dedicaba acariciarle el cabello. Mikasa se dejaba hacer y agachaba la mirada, algo tímida.

—¡Estás bellísima! —exclamó Petra luego de disfrutar de la suavidad de sus cabellos y apreciar su brillo—. ¡Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi! Eras una niña y ya eras linda, pero ahora eres preciosa.

—Imagínate cómo la recuerdo yo —dijo Hanji—. Era una pequeñuela adorable y cachetona. Pero ahora mírala, es toda una señorita. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que no hayas heredado la expresión malgeniada de tu padre.

—Dudo que quieras dormir en la calle, Hanji —amenazó Levi, acercándose a la escena y tratando de descifrar lo que le ocurría a su hija.

Mikasa notó el interés que tenía su padre en los ojos, por lo que prefirió desviar la mirada y dedicársela a Petra o Hanji. Sabía que su padre la conocía, y no quería que este descubra su secreto plan. No cuando ya lo había consumado y estaba a nada de verlo plenamente cumplido.

Armin y Sasha le habían advertido que era algo muy temerario, pero ella ya estaba decidida. Luego de revelarles lo que había descubierto, estos prefirieron ir a alguna planta del hotel para aguardar a su regreso. Mikasa les había dicho que tenía que ver a Levi para que este no se preocupe y entonces podrían reencontrarse para hablar más sobre el asunto de sus posibles padres. Pese a la insistencia de Armin, Mikasa se negó a entregarle las hojas viejas que había encontrado.

—¿Dónde están Sasha y Armin? —preguntó Levi, poniendo mucha atención a los ojos de su hija.

—Los llevé a una habitación —respondió ella, inmutable.

—Mikasa, tienes que contarnos cómo te ha ido todo —la abrazó Petra, temerosa de ese juego de miradas entre ambos—. Quiero que me digas cómo te robaron el corazón.

—¡Yo también tengo curiosidad! —exclamó Hanji.

Salvada por ambas "tías", Mikasa pudo concentrarse en la conversación con estas y eludir todo lo posible a su padre.

No tenía muy claros sus recuerdos. Habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida apenas rodeada por Levi y un puñado de amigos muy cercanos, como Armin y Sasha, recordaba a Hanji como aquella mujer que la hacía reír de muy niña al ver cómo conseguía que su padre perdiera la paciencia, además de regalarle golosinas y entregarle a Levi unos paquetes misteriosos que contenían una medicina que no sabía qué fin tenían. Hasta sus siete años vio a esa mujer de curiosas gafas y oficio desconocido contarle algunas historias y acompañarla de vez en cuando, junto a Levi, a la escuela. Por supuesto, desde ese entonces tuvo claro que su padre no confiaba en ella plenamente. O eso aparentaba. Levi la consideraba una loca y no le confiaba su cuidado completamente: si pasaban tiempo juntas era bajo la atenta mirada de este. Luego se marchó, con los ojos vidriosos y estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo, lamentándose por no poder permanecer a su lado. Levi no lo supo, pero Mikasa comprendió la falta que hacía ella en sus vidas. Pero no le guardaba rencor, porque, como su mismo padre le aclaró, había seguido el camino que le correspondía, guiada por sus verdaderos deseos.

Junto a Hanji, otra persona que acompañó sus pueriles años fue Petra. A veces se turnaban para llevarla a la escuela, pero esos días Levi no iba a su lado. Confiaba más en la delicadeza y cuidado de Petra, por lo que sentía que su vigilia no era tan necesaria, Ella le hacía el favor de decorar bellamente el hotel con hermosos arreglos florales, dando vida al lugar. Petra, según la recordaba, olía muy bien, siempre iba perfumada y arreglada, destacando su belleza. Una vez que Hanji se fue, al menos le quedó ella. Viajaba y volvía luego de un par de años. Sin embargo, cumplidos sus quince, también tuvo que irse, esta vez mucho más tiempo, y Levi le explicó que tuvo los mismos motivos que Hanji: siguió su camino.

Sus tías compartían momentos con ella principalmente en las mañanas, mientras se preparaba para partir a la escuela. Levi se encargaba de arreglar su cabello (jamás le permitía a Hanji tocárselo), haciéndole una coleta muy alta, dejando enmarcar su rostro unos cuantos mechones. Cuando terminaba, se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, que estaba ubicada sobre una alta silla, para examinar qué tan bien se veía, asintiendo levemente cuando estaba conforme. Mikasa podía ver entonces un brillo particular en sus ojos como pocas veces. Su padre tenía momentos muy transparentes y no era siempre un misterio.

Hablar con Hanji y Petra le hacía evocar esos momentos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recordar que había dejado a Armin y Sasha esperándola, además de que en cualquier momento aparecería, si es que no había aparecido ya, un barco rondando el muelle. Lo cual le interesaba demasiado...

—Eres idéntica a tu padre —dijo Hanji, observándola con ternura—. Más alta, claro, pero idéntica al fin. Me da tanto gusto verte así, enorme. Después de...

—Hanji —intervino Levi—. Controla tu lengua y métete a tu habitación.

Mikasa ya tenía planeado irse, por lo que giró hacia su padre y le insinuó su deseo de desaparecer un momento. En esos momentos estaba actuando bastante consentidor –a su manera–, y ella se lo atribuía a que no faltaba nada para su "gran día". Se despidió de Hanji y Petra con un beso en la mejilla y un último abrazo, echándose a correr.

—Idéntica, sí. Heredó lo precoz —sentenció Hanji—. Mira que casarse a los veinte años...

—No es idéntica a mí —enfatizó Levi—. Yo no me casé.

—Ah, pero te comiste el pastel incluso antes —rió Hanji, dándole un codazo a su amigo. Ni siquiera Petra fue capaz de contener su risa por ese atrevido comentario.

Levi no quiso discutir ese asunto, no en ese momento. En parte porque sabía que tenían razón, y también porque seguía pensando en esa mirada de Mikasa.

—Vamos, ven un momento con nosotras —propuso Hanji, señalándole la habitación que les había ofrecido y tomándolo por el brazo—. Recordemos viejos tiempos juntos. Ha pasado tanto que quiero saber si de verdad dejaste de lado esa etapa.

Con un suspiro y con pasos pesados, Levi accedió a su petición e ingresó a la habitación, seguido por sus amigas que iban tomándolo por los hombros. Quizá en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba recordar ese lado de su vida para no sentir que, en efecto, se había vuelto viejo.

.

.

.

.

Le molestaba lo mucho que estaba tardando el taxi. No había mucho tráfico, pero los mercaderes y sus puestos obstruían el camino. Entendía que estando tan cerca de un puerto, esto era muy lógico, además de conveniente para ellos, pero pensar en esas razones no mermaba su impaciencia. Antes de viajar se había informado muy bien sobre a qué hora partían los barcos que transportaban a los turistas desde el muelle hasta la isla, y cada vez que revisaba su reloj de pulsera comprobaba que si no llegaba en cinco minutos perdería el barco.

El taxista iba tarareando alegremente una melodía y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante. Su cabeza, al igual que la del muñeco con figura de perro que yacía sobre el reproductor de música, iba meneándose de un lado al otro, lo cual no hacía más que crisparle los nervios a su pasajero.

—¿Podría darse prisa? —Sabía disimular bien sus ansias, pero sentía que ya no iba a poder soportarlo más. Sin embargo, el taxista no tenía culpa alguna, por lo que procuraba seguir siendo amable.

—Descuide, buen hombre —respondió el taxista, observando su rostro a través del espejo retrovisor. Llevaba unos lentes de sol y una boina, además de una camiseta floreada—. Estamos a tiempo... ¿A qué hora debíamos llegar?

Lo negligente de su pregunta estaba frustrándolo.

—Solo tengo cinco minutos —aclaró, todo lo sereno que pudo.

En semejante situación se hallaba otro "buen hombre". Su taxista más bien estaba algo nervioso y temía terminar embistiendo a algún poblador, por lo que su marcha era muy lenta y llena de frenadas estresantes. Y si algo caracterizaba a este "buen hombre" era su escasa paciencia. Iba aferrado al asiento, aguardando a que por fin se deje ver el muelle, pero tanta gente atravesándose en su camino y su conductor que estaba al borde del llanto estaban volviéndolo loco.

—¡Toque el claxon! —reclamó, meneándole un hombro, pero solo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

—P-Podría lastimar a alguien...

—¡Si toca el claxon estarán advertidos de que vamos a pasar!

Accedió a su petición y dio un certero golpe al centro del volante. Las personas que iban a sus lados dieron un respingo, mirándolos con reproche. Al menos se hicieron a un lado, y el pasajero apuró al taxista poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas y guiando su marcha.

Por fin, el mar se dejó ver.

Los taxistas frenaron bruscamente, haciendo que sus pasajeros agradezcan llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Algo sorprendidos por su inesperada parada, sacudieron levemente sus cabezas y entonces repararon en lo que tenían al frente. No tuvieron tiempo de apreciarlo, porque sus cuerpos se movieron solos y entregaron un par de billetes a quien le había llevado hasta el muelle respectivamente.

De un solo brinco, el primero dejó atrás el taxi y corrió hasta el puerto. Cuando estaba atravesando los pequeños tablones que formaban el muelle cargando una amplia maleta de cuero, vio que el barco ya había desatracado. Detrás suyo apareció el segundo, también con una maleta en apariencia muy costosa. Su carrera había sido en vano y lo sabía.

—¡Mierda! —dijo el segundo, con el ceño muy fruncido y sacudiéndose la camisa para darse aire y evitar sudar, dándole un puñetazo al aire. El primero entonces reparó en él, ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien estaba a su lado.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo, examinando a su acompañante—. Está claro que también iba a abordar el barco...

—Sí, tengo un compromiso. Una boda.

—Farlan Church —dijo el primero, extendiéndole la mano y demostrándole todos sus modales.

—Eren Jeager —respondió el segundo, viéndole con cierta desconfianza. El tipo que lo saludaba parecía un par de años mayor que él.

—Yo también debo asistir a una boda —comentó Farlan, con una sonrisa casual y aguzando la vista para analizar su expresión—. El próximo barco sale...

—Mañana —se apresuró a completar Eren—. Por eso me eché a correr. Pero ya ve, no llegué a tiempo.

—No me importaría que me llame Farlan, Eren —dijo—. Dado que compartimos un destino común, no nos queda bien tanta formalidad.

—De acuerdo... También tutéame, Farlan —accedió Eren, ya menos desconfiado.

—¿Eres...?

Eren comprendió a qué se refería.

—Alfa. Soy alfa.

—¡Casualidad de la vida! —exclamó, muy sonriente y sorprendido—. También soy alfa.

Eren estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero, como si de un espejismo se tratara, sus ojos le hicieron ver una pequeña embarcación. También se sabía de memoria las horas de embarque y la posibilidad de ver un barco era casi nula. Pero, dejándose llevar por su emoción, corrió más adentro del muelle y se aproximó al pequeño transporte.

—Si no es de aquí, del muelle, tiene que ser de un alfa —dijo para sí mismo, pero Farlan alcanzó a oírle.

Un tercer sujeto hizo aparición, saliendo de la embarcación hasta quedar de pie frente a ellos. Su rostro de una expresión tranquila y bastante amable invitaba a cualquiera a acercarse. Pero Eren tenía ciertos reparos.

—Creo que necesitan un barco —dijo el extraño con una sutil sonrisa—. Podría llevarlos conmigo.

—Ya veo... —susurró Farlan. En el fondo estaba bastante contento de que su suerte iba mejorando.

—¿Por qué? —repuso Eren.

—Porque tengo un barco y también voy para la isla —contestó el hombre—. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Este pequeño bote es mío.

—Vaya, los tres vamos al mismo lugar... —reflexionó Farlan—. ¿Será que también va a una boda?

—Así es. Me invitaron hace apenas un par de días y de inmediato me decidí a venir.

Farlan y Eren volvieron a presentarse, estrechando sus manos con Erwin y accediendo a tutearse. Como ya habían hecho entre ellos hacía unos momentos, lamentaron su suerte y, finalmente, se animaron a subir al transporte que amablemente les acababan de ofrecer. Eren aún estaba algo renuente, y Farlan observaba con cuidado cada rincón de la embarcación, pero sin borrar su atenta sonrisa.

Erwin les aseguró que el viaje no tardaría demasiado, pero debido a que muchos comerciantes de la isla intercambiaban mercancía con los recién llegados, al barco que acababa de partir, dejando a Eren y Farlan en el muelle, le tomaba demasiado tiempo volver, además de abastecerse de más provisiones importantes y dinero que debían los de la isla a los mercaderes del otro puerto.

De ese modo, en medio de una plática entretenida, a los tres hombres el tiempo se les fue volando y de pronto ya se encontraban frente al puerto de la isla.

Si querían llegar a tiempo para instalarse y ver a cierta persona antes de arreglarse para el gran día, debían darse prisa.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Esta es la segunda canción que suena durante el musical, la primera es "I have a dream". La versión de Amanda Seyfried (quien vendría a ser Mikasa en la película) la pondré en mi perfil por si alguien quiere oírla. Escúchenla, esa mujer es tremendamente adorable y hermosa, ella y su voz.**

 **Si bien Mikasa no es una persona muy expresiva ni se la pasa sonriendo, tiene sentimientos. Creo que eso lo tenemos claro todos.**

 **Debo decir que no es un personaje que me guste, pero no por cuestión de ships o boberías semejantes, sino porque no me agradan los personajes que dependen emocionalmente de otros. Sin embargo, en mis historias jamás la pondré como una malvada. No, tan cruel no soy (? Además, aquí es la hijita de Levi :3**

 **[2]: Bien, sé que no son idénticos. Parecidos sí, el color de piel y el cabello. ¿Pero quién si no podría ser su hija? La escogí precisamente porque es ella quien más se le parece físicamente, de modo que el misterio sobre su padre no se sabe ni por sus rasgos xD. Sé que ahora no se aprecia mucho, pero en un capítulo posterior trataré más a profundidad su relación padre-hija.**

 **N.A: Primer capítulo completo. Espero que les guste.**

 **No creo que el fic tenga muchos capítulos, unos seis o siete a lo mucho. Contarán aproximadamente con esta misma extensión, quizá un poco menos, no son muy largos. Creo.**

 **Si encuentro algún fanart lindo de Levi como padre de Mikasa además del que uso como portada, también lo pondré en mi perfil. Para esto buscaba imágenes RivaMika shota :P**

 **Gracias a quien le esté dando una oportunidad a esta historia pese a las muchas advertencias que puse arriba xD No sé, quiero probar suerte.**

 **Actualizaré dentro de una semana y media o dos semanas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Mamma mia

**N.A: Gracias A aquellas personas que se dieron un momento para dejar un review n_n Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

 **"MAMMA MIA" [1]**

 _Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
_ _Blue since the day we parted  
_ _Why, why did I ever let you go?  
_ _Mamma mia, now I really know  
_ _My, my, I could never let you go.  
_ _(Sí, he estado con el corazón roto  
_ _Triste desde el día en que nos separamos  
_ _¿Por qué, por qué tuve que dejarte ir?  
_ _Mamma mia, ahora realmente comprendo  
_ _Mi Dios, nunca podría dejarte ir)._

 _._

Mikasa les había pedido que aguarden por ella en una habitación. Más exactamente en la suya. Y ahí estaban: Armin sentado sobre la cama y Sasha examinando la pequeña mesa que servía de escritorio, la cual tenía las patas talladas con formas marinas, ondulaciones semejantes a olas. Una mesa muy antigua, pero muy hermosa. El barnizado reiterado le había permitido conservarse mejor.

—Sabes... —dijo Armin, paseando su mirada por la recámara—. Me hubiera gustado que me deje ver ese cuaderno...

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —respondió Sasha distraída, poniéndose de cuclillas para palpar el tallado.

—Es porque...

—¡Porque te gusta saber! —interrumpió—. No eres chismoso, solo quieres ver con más cuidado qué concluyó esa persona.

—En realidad, es porque hay algo que no me cuadra. Si pudiera...

No alcanzó a decir todo lo que quería debido a la aparición de Mikasa. Estando ella presente ya no podía hablar con tanta libertad.

—Volví —dijo ella, aproximándose a la cama y dejándose caer sobre esta.

—¿Qué está haciendo Levi? —preguntó Sasha.

—Está con mis tías. Con Petra y Hanji. No las había visto desde hace muchos años.

—¡Quisiera verlas! Las recuerdo de cuando éramos muy niños. Especialmente a Petra, porque a ella la vimos hasta adolescentes. Hanji... —dijo Sasha ya de pie, forzando su memoria y entrecerrando los ojos—. Ella era... ¡La mujer que le enviaba pastillas a Levi! ¡La que te llevaba al colegio acompañada de él! Recuerdo que algunos creyeron que era tu mamá, hasta que vieron a Petra también, y luego se enteraron de que Levi era omega...

—Ella misma —cortó Mikasa, y un ápice de aflicción se dejó ver en sus ojos—. Ahora deben estar conversando sobre lo que han estado haciendo. No conviene ir ahora. Ahora importa otra cosa.

—Oh, no... —Armin sabía perfectamente a qué se refería—. Te refieres a los barcos.

—Sí. Ya deben estar llegando. Voy a ir a esperarlos por aquí. Levi no puede verlos.

—No pensarás esconderlos hasta mañana... ¿O sí?

—No, Sasha. Será de momento. Si Levi los viera en este momento no sé cómo reaccionaría. Primero debo reconocer a mi padre y luego veré qué resolver.

—Oye, Mikasa —intervino Armin—. ¿Qué les dijiste exactamente en tu invitación?

—Les envié cartas. Las escribí en una computadora. Dije que Levi los estaba invitando a mi boda y que quería verlos.

—¿Y tú crees que él quiera verlos?

—No lo sé. Lo que importa ahora es que ya deben estar por aquí. Pueden ir a saludar a Levi o platicar con él. Yo iré a fijarme si ya llegaron.

—Mikasa, Levi te va a matar —afirmó Sasha.

Ella ya no hizo caso. Les dedicó una mirada que gritaba "ya está hecho" y abandonó su cama para salir en dirección al patio. Siendo una isla algo pequeña, el único hotel que podría recibir a sus visitas sería el que administraba su padre, y esperaba que sus invitados conocieron el camino hasta este. De ser así, podrían encontrarse a medio camino, en el patio o el sendero cuesta arriba.

.

.

.

.

Hanji iba jaloneándolo por el brazo con tanta prisa que prácticamente sus pies se arrastraban en lugar de dar pasos. Petra iba a su lado sonriéndole para calmar su enojo. Porque estaba empezando a temer que Hanji termine muerta para la noche.

Pensándolo bien, se dijo a sí mismo Levi, no estaría nada mal matarla. En la isla probablemente casi nadie la recordaba, no habría nadie que pregunte por ella. Además, dudaba que alguien vaya a extrañarla en la ciudad de donde había llegado. Y el plus: podría arrojar su cadáver al mar.

Un plan perfecto.

—Enanito, siéntate conmigo —dijo Hanji, liberando su brazo y tomando sus hombros para forzarlo a sentarse sobre el sofá de la habitación que les había ofrecido—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hanji... —dijo Petra, sentándose al lado de Levi y apoyando su mano sobre la suya, la cual yacía sobre su muslo—. No sé qué tanto ánimo tenga para hablar. Incluso desde antes no hablaba mucho... —Dirigiéndose a Levi—: ¿Estás de humor?

—Me haces parecer una vieja aburrida —respondió Levi, frunciendo el ceño y dejando escapar un suspiro—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡Pues qué has estado haciendo todos estos años! —exclamó Hanji, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo—. Hace muchísimo que no nos vemos.

Levi se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, liberándose del agarre de ambas amigas, aunque con Petra fue más delicado. De una gran zancada se aproximó a la ventana y detuvo su mirada en las cortinas floreadas que Mikasa había cambiado recientemente. Luego, revisó las bisagras y comprobó que estaban oxidándose.

—Trabajar —respondió al fin—. Todo el tiempo he trabajado. Nada más.

—¡¿Desde que me fui has estado encerrado aquí?! —preguntó incrédula Hanji—. Petra, ¿es cierto eso?

Ella, luego de dudar un instante, agachó la mirada y asintió despacio.

—La verdad... Sí. Hasta que me fui se la pasaba cuidando del hotel. Iba de aquí para allá —dijo, sumando a sus palabras su dedo índice que meneaba de derecha a izquierda, desde la puerta hasta el otro extremo de la habitación— revisando hasta lo que acababa de arreglar.

Hanji dio un brinco sobre el sofá y se acomodó los anteojos para examinar a su amigo.

—¡¿Dónde quedó mi Levi?! ¿Dónde está el sujeto increíble que me acompañaba de fiesta en fiesta?

—Ahí, en esa época.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... Es decir, no puedo creer que no hayas vuelto a salir a divertirte. Levi, Mikasa ya es adulta.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer aquí —respondió, mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana. Como si buscara algo—. Siempre estoy ocupado.

—¿Y no extrañas esa época? —preguntó Hanji acercándose a él para abrazarlo, ya con cuidado a diferencia del primer momento cuando lo hizo con brusquedad para despertar su enojo. Parecía querer consolarlo.

—Para nada —aseguró él, clavando sus ojos en los de Hanji—. Estoy muy bien como estoy. Vivo tranquilo.

—Si él lo dice, debe ser cierto —intervino Petra, acercándose también para abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyar su mejilla sobre su hombro.

—No —afirmó Hanji, pero a sus ojos había vuelto un brillo divertido—. Ven conmigo. —Y tomó a Levi del brazo para arrastrarlo esta vez a la cama—. Algo debes extrañar...

—No, no extraño nada —replicó Levi, sentándose de sopetón. Conociéndola, tan bien como ella lo conocía a él, esa insistencia solo podía tener fines morbosos—. ¿Adónde quieres llegar, maldita loca?

—A tu vida disipada, maldito enano — rió ella—. ¿No has tenido a nadie que te...?

—¡Hanji! —se quejó Petra con el rostro muy colorado, frenando a tiempo las palabras de su amiga y dándole una palmada en el hombro—. ¡Por Dios!

—No —aseguró Levi, muy tranquilo—. No lo he necesitado.

Hanji estalló en una sonora carcajada, quebrando el tranquilo ambiente que hasta ese momento se había formado. Probablemente otras personas hospedadas alcanzaron a oírla.

—¡Un omega me dice que no ha tenido deseo de coger! —siguió riendo, casi ahogándose—. ¡Déjate de idioteces, por favor! Está bien que te haya abastecido de supresores, pero tienes —enfatizó— que estar bromeando... Digo, alguna vez los habrás dejado de usar para dejarte llevar por tus instintos...

—No son idioteces —afirmó él—. No lo he hecho. Punto.

—Vamos, no quieras engañarme... —insistió Hanji con una sonrisa ladina, dándole unos codazos—. Recuerdo muy bien cómo eras en ese entonces, cuando salíamos juntos los tres... ¡No puedes decirme que se te olvidó de repente! —reclamó.

—Yo maduré, Hanji —dijo Levi, muy firme—. Si no hubiera sido así, ahora tendría otro hijo.

—Eso sí es cierto —reflexionó Hanji—. Pero, vamos, ella ya es mayor. Aún podrías...

—Hanji —cortó enfático—. Basta. Dije que estoy bien como estoy. No extraño esa vida para nada. Lo superé.

—Está bien, ya entendí, no insisto más. Pero ahora no estaría mal que nos digas sobre el hotel, al menos. ¿Hay mucho por hacer? Yo lo veo idéntico a como cuando me fui, excepto algunos pequeños cambios... —dijo ella, paseando su mirada por su habitación con más detenimiento—. Las cortinas, por ejemplo. Ah, también el color de las paredes. Y el sofá, ese es diferente.

—Todo está viejo. Siempre hay algo para reparar o renovar. No he tenido un descanso desde que lo heredé.

—Pero sé que no te quejas —dijo Petra con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Más bien estás agradecido de haberlo heredado.

—Así debe ser —asintió Hanji, dejando su espalda caer sobre el colchón—. Oye, estas sábanas son preciosas, muy suaves... ¿Las lavaron tus lindas manitas?

—Mierda... —Levi recordó algo que había dejado pendiente—. Dejé las sábanas remojando en detergente... Debo irme, instálense y las veré más tarde. Quizá en la cena. O la fiesta.

Hanji quiso detenerlo por la muñeca, pero Levi fue más rápido y logró escapar a trote. Su deber lo llamaba, después de todo. La limpieza siempre es primero y las sábanas podrían echarse a perder si permanecían mucho tiempo así.

Petra y Hanji torcieron la boca, presas de un sentimiento común.

Qué dura debió ser la vida de Levi.

.

.

.

.

El bote había atracado, y los tres hombres que habían viajado en su interior habían descendido de este para echarse a andar rumbo al hotel que recordaban haber visitado. Tomaron sus maletas y avanzaron por el muelle, recibiendo miradas curiosas de los pobladores que trabajaban por los alrededores, pescando o comerciando. Por supuesto, llamaban la atención de cualquiera: era bastante obvio que eran alfas. Y para los pobladores era muy fácil darse cuenta de ese detalle porque estos en su mayoría eran betas, por lo que la súbita aparición de algún alfa les hacía detener su mirada. Pero ni siquiera era un solo alfa, sino tres, como para resaltar aun más. Tres lunares.

Farlan iba con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón de vestir acero; Eren vestía todo el conjunto: saco y pantalón azul noche, además de la camisa con corbata, sofocándose a medida que iban subiendo por el camino pedregoso; mientras que Erwin, como todo un explorador, apenas llevaba una camiseta holgada, cubriendo su torso con un chaleco beige, y pantalones cortos del mismo color. De los tres, este último se veía fresco como una lechuga mientras los otros dos parecían hervir.

—¿Sabes? —jadeó Farlan, poniendo su pie con cuidado sobre una roca e impulsándose para poder pasarla. Erwin ya estaba más arriba—. Vengo a ver a alguien. Es decir, vengo por la boda, pero también lo hago porque me interesa ver a alguien.

—¡Yo también, Farlan! —respondió Eren, agitado pero sonriente, rezagado como Farlan. Estaba planteándose seriamente quitarse no solo el saco, sino también la camisa—. Es alguien a quien no veo desde que era muy joven. Me pregunto qué tanto habrá cambiado...

—Una suerte —afirmó Erwin, aguzando el oído para no ser excluido de la conversación—. Yo también espero un reencuentro. Tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar... Tantas coincidencias entre nosotros tres asustarían a cualquiera. ¿No creen, Farlan, Eren?

—Quisiera aprovechar para agradecerte, Erwin —dijo Farlan, tomándose un momento para observar cuánto habían avanzado. Estaban a mitad de camino y al menos algunos árboles les brindaban su sombra para protegerlos un poco. A esa altura el viento soplaba con más fuerza y se sentía delicioso, en contraste con la parte cercana a la orilla que quemaba de forma espantosa—. Si no nos hubieras ofrecido tu bote estaríamos lamentándonos por la oportunidad que perdimos.

—No es problema. Si de todos modos veníamos todos para acá, no veía motivos para no ofrecerles mi bote.

—Ya no aguanto... —refunfuñó Eren. No lo dijo muy alto, pero Farlan y Erwin alcanzaron a oírlo y volvieron sus rostros para ver lo que iba a hacer. Harto del calor, Eren tironeó de su saco hasta deshacerse de este. Una vez que se liberó de la prenda, agitó los brazos y recibió la brisa que corría, sonriendo por la agradable sensación.

El viento agitó el cabello de los tres alfas. Eren se colgó el saco al hombro y soltó un largo suspiro. Farlan observaba sus expresiones y no podía evitar pensar que ese hombre tenía algunos ademanes propios de gente más joven.

—No quiero ser indiscreto, pero... ¿Cuántos años tienes, Eren?

Él, que seguía pensando en el saco que acababa de quitarse y procuraba colgárselo de modo que no se arrugue, le regaló una mirada de desconcierto y respondió luego de unos segundos:

—Treinta y seis. Tengo treinta y seis años. ¿Por?

—Pensé que eras algo menor. Te ves muy joven para la edad que tienes...

—¡Ah, ya me lo habían dicho antes! No sé si sea algo bueno o malo —rió Eren rascándose la nuca—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y ocho. Me siento viejo ahora —rió Farlan, algo tímido.

—Yo ya tengo cuarenta, jovencitos —bromeó Erwin—. Ya descansamos bastante, no estaría mal seguir caminando. No falta mucho, una vez en nuestras habitaciones podremos relajarnos.

Eren y Farlan asintieron, dándole la razón a Erwin. Al menos el camino ya no era tan tortuoso y eso les permitiría llegar más pronto. Las rocas, antes de considerable tamaño, de a pocos fueron desapareciendo para dar lugar a otras más pequeñas y menos peligrosas, cubiertas por ramas trepadoras y árboles que decoraban el borde del sendero. Una vez arriba, se encontraron con la entrada enrejada.

—¿Estará abierta? —preguntó Farlan, acercándose a lo que debía ser la cerradura. Al tocarla se dio cuenta de que estaba muy vieja y desgastada—. Oh, esto no está bien... No es nada seguro que esto esté así —y señaló su hallazgo.

—Creo que tendremos que entrar sin pedir permiso —dijo Erwin—. No nos conviene quedarnos a esperar aquí hasta que alguien aparezca.

Eren accedió a entrar sin ser invitado con mal gesto. Erwin, que era el más corpulento de los tres, se abrió paso entre Farlan y Eren para intentar forcejear un poco con la cerradura, pensando en darle una patada de ser necesario. Sin embargo, no hizo falta mucho, porque esta en realidad no estaba cerrada.

—Lo bueno es que podemos pasar sin echar a perder nada —dijo Eren—. Supongo que ya adentro veremos a alguien que nos pueda atender.

El grupo de alfas abrió la puerta y se adentró en el hotel.

—No estaría mal que vayamos juntos también a la boda —sugirió Erwin—. Si ya hicimos casi todo el camino así, quizá yendo los tres no nos sentiríamos solos.

—No es mala idea —respondió Farlan—. Podría decirse que hasta nos hemos hecho amigos.

—No he conocido muchos alfas, pero parece que nosotros coincidimos en mucho. Seguro que podemos ser amigos. Cuando nos vayamos intercambiemos teléfonos para no perder el contacto —dijo Eren con una sonrisa bastante amable en el rostro, apurando el paso hasta alcanzar el patio. De inmediato reconoció la figura de la fuente—. Esta cosa no ha cambiado nada... Creí que la habían quitado.

Farlan y Erwin también recordaban claramente la pieza que decoraba la fuente. Ensimismados en sus recuerdos, se aproximaron a esta para poder recorrer sus formas con sus dedos.

—La diosa del amor... —susurró Farlan. Sus ojos se perdieron en la silueta que tenía al frente; su mente, en viejas memorias.

—¿Necesitan algo?

Los invasores se vieron descubiertos. Eren y Farlan dieron un respingo del susto que les produjo oír esa voz tan sombría que les hablaba. Erwin giró despacio y se encontró con una jovencita de cabello oscuro y piel muy clara.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Erwin, muy sereno y con la expresión más pacífica que pudo lucir—. Soy Erwin Smith.

—Hola —saludó casual Eren, ya más repuesto luego de ver quién poseía esa voz—. Eren Jeager.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Farlan, viéndola de pies a cabeza—. Farlan Church.

Un pensamiento común cruzó la mente de los tres alfas.

—Te pareces a... —dijeron los tres al unísono, sorprendiéndose el uno al otro.

Mikasa no supo qué hacer.

Acababa de salir de su habitación para recibir a quienes había estado esperando durante toda la semana luego de haber descubierto aquellas hojas reveladoras; y si bien imaginaba qué sentiría en cuanto los tuviera al frente, en ese momento sus emociones eran un lío. Por una parte le emocionaba al fin conocerlos, pero por otra empezaba a sentir angustia.

Estaba convencida de que bastaría una mirada para de inmediato reconocer a su otro progenitor. No había dudas, el llamado de la sangre sería tan fuerte que le golpearía de lleno el pecho y tendría claro a quién había estado esperando...

Contrario a lo que pensaba, no llegaba la revelación que esperaba.

¿Quién era su padre?

—Soy hija de Levi —dijo al fin. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

—O sea que tú te vas a casar —concluyó Farlan.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Soy Mikasa.

—Eres muy parecida a Levi —dijo Eren, y Farlan y Erwin asintieron, convencidos de que lo que acababa de decir su nuevo amigo era completamente cierto.

Farlan reflexionó entonces sobre lo que acababan de decir.

Levi lo había invitado a la boda de su hija, Mikasa. Eso decía la carta. Levi le había enviado la carta porque quería que esté presente en la boda. Levi quería que esté presente porque, definitivamente, lo recordaba. Levi... Levi... Levi...

Los tres reconocieron el parecido entre esa muchacha y Levi.

¿Los tres conocían a Levi?

Erwin había procesado la información muchísimo más rápido que Farlan y ya estaba a punto de preguntarle. Sus labios entreabiertos lo confirmaban.

—Voy a llevarlos a su habitación. No digan nada —se adelantó Mikasa, elevando ambos brazos y pidiéndoles calma con estos—. Solo síganme.

Eren también parecía haber comprendido todo. Sus ojos desorbitados clavados en la muchacha y su cuerpo renuente a moverse le hacían lucir bastante confundido.

Erwin fue el primero en moverse. Mikasa ya había dado un par de pasos adelante y se dirigía a un pasadizo de dimensiones desconocidas. Iba a paso rápido, porque no quería que por algún descuido su padre aparezca sin previo aviso y los descubra ahí mismo. No podía asegurarlo, pero muy probablemente esos tres reaccionarían violentamente.

Luego de doblar tres veces a la derecha hasta llegar a otro patio, más pequeño y sin ninguna decoración más que las losas del suelo de color hueso y negro, y descender por una escalera muy ancha y muy corta, llegaron a una especie de bodega equipada con unas cuantas camas a lo largo del recinto. No estaba completamente bajo el suelo, sino que se hallaba en un punto medio. Era bastante amplio y las paredes de piedra le daban un aspecto rústico, aunque agradable a causa de unos cuadros que decoraban las mismas. El suelo estaba cubierto de madera, pero esta ya había sido atacada por la humedad y el paso de los años, por lo que con cada pisada crujía y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento terminaría por partirse.

Cuando Mikasa se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarse a los hombres que había invitado, se encontró miradas más que confundidas: una mezcla de ansiedad y furia. Pero ni siquiera se enfocaban en ella, sino que se miraban entre ellos.

Nuevamente no supo qué hacer. Por una parte se sentía confundida al no ser capaz de reconocer a su padre, pero seguía emocionándola saber que se encontraba entre ellos; mientras que por otra esas miradas chispeando furia contenida estaban despertando todas sus alarmas. Esos alfas estaban a punto de estallar. Con mucha suerte en solo preguntas, mas no en golpes. O de eso se quería convencer a sí misma.

—Vamos a ver... —empezó Eren, intercalando sus enormes ojos verdes entre Farlan y Erwin—. ¿Levi los invitó a ustedes a la boda de su hija?

—Sí —respondió Erwin, y de su rostro se había esfumado cualquier atisbo de amabilidad—. Me envió una carta pidiéndome que venga.

—Lo mismo a mí —dijo Farlan. Sus bellos rasgos se habían deformado en una expresión de resentimiento—. No sé qué hacen ustedes aquí. Váyanse —amenazó.

—A mí me invitó Levi —replicó Eren, ya alzando los puños luego de desanudarse la corbata y tirar lo que tenía en las manos. Ya poco importaba que su saco termine en el piso—. No me voy.

—No pienso irme si fui invitado —puntualizó Erwin, también poniéndose a la defensiva. La maleta cayó pesadamente sobre las tablas del suelo y crujieron de forma estrepitosa. Mikasa creyó que se habían quebrado—. Levi quería que venga.

Mikasa tenía entendido que los alfas solo se ponían violentos cuando algún omega entraba en celo. Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que su padre se medicaba de forma que este quedaba suprimido y no aparecía ningún tipejo golpeando su puerta. Lo había visto antes, de muy niña, y el espectáculo había sido bastante desagradable: un sujeto intentando forzar no solo la puerta, sino también a su padre.

Pero, como fuere, ahí tenía en esa enorme habitación a tres alfas dispuestos a irse a los golpes. Por la facha de cada uno, ya podía imaginarse a un ganador.

Así se echan a perder amistades.

Eren fue el primero en lanzarse encima de su enemigo, en este caso Erwin. Con los brazos extendidos y los puños muy cerrados, se abalanzó al cuello de este e intentó asestarle un puñetazo a su quijada. Lo logró, pero Erwin poseía gran resistencia, por lo que el golpe no le afectó demasiado. A cambio su rodilla veloz terminó en el estómago de Eren, doblándolo en dos. Farlan aprovechó el momento de distracción de Erwin y trató de tumbarlo al suelo. Erwin cayó por el mucho impulso que había cobrado Farlan, además de su peso, sumándose Eren que se resentía del dolor. Erwin reaccionó a tiempo y, antes de que Farlan alcance a hacer un movimiento más, le sujetó las manos para estamparle un cabezazo en toda la frente.

—¡Hijo de puta! —se quejó Farlan, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del dolor, pero luchando aún. Cayó sentado sobre el suelo y se llevó una mano a la frente para palpar el daño, mientras que la que tenía libre se dirigía a alguna parte del cuerpo de Erwin. Lo importante en ese momento era golpearlo, sin importar dónde fuera.

Eren se recuperó del rodillazo y escupió un poco de sangre. De inmediato recobró el impulso y volvió a la carga, esta vez contra Farlan. Como una lanza, su hombro derecho dio de lleno contra el costado de Farlan, llevándoselo de encuentro hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

El golpe que recibió en las costillas lo dejó sin aire, pero cumplió su cometido y logró asestarle un manotazo en el brazo a Erwin. Eren quedó sobre Farlan y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dispuesto a darle con su puño todo lo que no consiguió con Erwin. Este mientras tanto veía en ese ataque la oportunidad de acabar con los dos. Al igual que Eren, se lanzó contra ellos, derribando a quien en ese momento dominaba a Farlan, que ya se daba por perdedor.

Mikasa entonces temió por lo que pudieran hacer de no ponerles un pare.

—¡Yo los invité! —gritó, y de inmediato los tres detuvieron su batalla.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Erwin, quien era el que mejor librado había salido. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se tocó la quijada, justo donde le había golpeado Eren. Resistía bastante, pero Eren también pegaba muy fuerte, además de tener el hombro resentido por lanzarse contra sus rivales—. ¿No nos invitó Levi?

—Es... Una sorpresa.

—¿O sea... que Levi no sabe que estamos aquí? —inquirió Eren, incrédulo y aún un poco adolorido. Había terminado completamente tirado en el suelo y de a pocos se incorporaba, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Era una sorpresa. Para él. Siempre habla de ustedes. Es solo que es... tímido. Por eso no reconoce que quiere verlos.

—¿Levi tímido? —rió Farlan, mientras un delgado camino de sangre se abría paso desde su frente hasta recorrer su mejilla—. Él no es tímido. Solo se avergüenza a veces y es torpe para expresarse.

Erwin y Eren lo fulminaron con la mirada. Mikasa ya veía venir más golpes, Farlan y Eren se veían bastante vulnerables en el suelo, por lo que se apresuró a hablar:

—No peleen. Por favor. Quise invitarlos para darle una sorpresa. No arruinen la sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Erwin. La chica se veía angustiada y su natural cortesía le impedía negarse a lo que le pidiera. Además, era hija de Levi.

Mikasa estaba a punto de formular su petición, pero una voz peculiarmente grosera se dejó oír. Los hombres que yacían en el suelo se incorporaron lentamente, aguzando el oído para reconocerla mejor. Esta parecía provenir de una habitación en la parte superior.

—Me cago. Me cago en tus preguntas morbosas, Hanji... Como si por ser omega fuera un urgido de mierda que solo piensa en follar.— Algo estaba siendo refregado y parecía producir espuma—. Al menos las sábanas ya están limpias, solo hace falta enjuagarlas... — El sonido de agua vertiéndose en una tinaja se dejó oír también. Luego, algo pesado estrellándose contra esta; y seguramente el agua terminó desbordándose —. Dos más y listas... —se oyó. Parecía complacido.

—No... —dijo Mikasa, mirando fijamente a los hombres que tenía al frente. Ya veía que tenían intenciones de acercarse a la puerta—. No. Quietos. No.

—Es Levi... —susurró Eren con los ojos clavados en la puerta de la habitación.

—Sí, es Levi... —se sumó Erwin. Farlan estaba mudo.

—No. No pueden salir. No aún. Es una sorpresa, ¿recuerdan? Levi no debe saber que los invité. Quédense aquí y no salgan, yo volveré más tarde... —giró su rostro en dirección a la puerta, temiendo que a su padre se le ocurra acercarse precisamente a esa habitación—. Prométanlo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Erwin—. Creo que no es prudente ni inteligente aparecernos. Sobre todo porque no sabe que estamos aquí.

—Pero luego buscaré a Levi—sentenció Eren, aunque más sonó como una amenaza—. Vuelve pronto.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí, linda —dijo Farlan, repuesto de la sorpresa tras oír a Levi—. Te lo aseguro.

Sellada la promesa con un guiño de sus invitados, Mikasa salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para asegurarse de que estos no escapen. Por un momento pensó en trancarla, pero temió lo que pudiera ocurrir al dejarlos encerrados. Siguió corriendo esta vez con rumbo a la playa, con el pecho en un puño.

Quería desaparecer al menos un rato.

Levi había terminado de enjuagar las sábanas y se disponía a tenderlas sobre los cordeles para que pudieran secar. Estos se encontraban justo saliendo del cuarto de lavandería, en el pequeño patio, dispuestos de forma paralela. Su baja estatura le causaba algunos problemas, porque los había atado a algunas vigas colocadas a lo ancho del patio, de modo que Mikasa no tenía que agacharse para sortearlos. Él, en cambio, debía estirarse para poder colgar la ropa, ya que no alcanzaba a los cordeles con facilidad.

Distraído en su tarea, iba rumiando su molestia con su amiga mientras las aún húmedas sábanas alcanzaban a mojarle las manos. Con toda la fuerza de sus brazos exprimió cada una y la tendió, asegurándola con un par de ganchos, aspirando el agradable aroma del suavizante que recientemente había adquirido. Una ganga: le salía a mitad de precio si además compraba el detergente de su preferencia.

Pensando en la buena compra que había hecho, una vez terminada su tarea se devolvió al cuarto de lavandería para guardar y acomodar todo lo que había utilizado: las tinajas, la escobilla, el detergente y el suavizante, además de asegurarse de que estos queden bien sellados: había visto el otro día a un gato, y temía que en un descuido este se meta a la habitación y termine derribando sus botellas, causando un desastre en el suelo y desperdiciando sus productos.

Conforme con su trabajo, se secó las manos con su pañuelo y acomodó la enorme camiseta que llevaba puesta, la cual le llegaba hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Le resultaba más cómodo ir por su casa usándola, el calor no era muy fuerte pero era muy agradable sentirse libre con una prenda tan ancha. Por eso también vestía un pantalón de dormir, pero este era justo de su talla, no quería que la basta se arrastre porque acabaría por desgastarse, dándole un aspecto descuidado.

Se cercioró de que su ropa no se haya humedecido y salió del cuarto de lavandería. Ya estaba planeando qué lugar podría revisar o qué podría reparar a continuación, hasta que el sonido de madera crujiendo capturó su atención. Posiblemente Mikasa estaba rondando por la bodega, pero no podía asegurarlo; además, estaba convencido de que ya se habían encargado de limpiar allí.

—Gato de mierda... —concluyó en un susurro; y como si lo imitara en sus sigilosos movimientos, avanzó muy despacio, midiendo sus pasos para no hacer ningún ruido.

Si quería capturarlo para acabar con la plaga, tenía que ir con cuidado. Le pareció más adecuado aproximarse a la bodega por el techo de esta, porque de ese modo podía sorprenderlo y ver qué hacía exactamente, para lo cual treparía muy despacio por la escalera metálica que había incrustado en un muro lateral. Así, Levi escaló peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al techo del lugar donde aguardaba su presa.

No pensaba matarlo. No era tan cruel como para acabar con su vida, porque suponía que, de enterarse, Mikasa se pondría triste. Siempre quiso tener una mascota, pero se negaba a su petición porque no quería imaginarse tener a un bicho de esos ensuciando constantemente el hotel con sus deposiciones. Era mucha responsabilidad y definitivamente no quería cargar con el peso de otra vida. No, ya no. Solo lo atraparía y lo echaría a la calle. O quizá podrían quedárselo hasta encontrar a su dueño... Podrían poner un anuncio y el bicho luego volvería a su hogar...

—No... —se dijo a sí mismo—. No quiero a esa bestia soltando sus pelos por aquí...

Levi llegó al techo de la bodega y se acercó a una pequeña abertura. Había tenido la precaución de hacerle una salida de escape en caso ocurra una emergencia, porque a menudo la puerta se trababa y ya no había forma de salir si Mikasa no estaba. Ni siquiera un huésped podría salvarlo de quedar atrapado, ya que solo ella conocía las mañas de cada aparato y cerradura que hubiera en su hotel. Levantó la pequeña tapa y asomó la cabeza, examinando la habitación. No quería meterse directamente en la habitación porque el gato podría asustarse y ponerse violento. No, arañazos no, definitivamente.

Esperaba encontrarse con las sábanas deshechas o algún cuadro caído, pero no. Todo estaba en orden.

Extrañado, metió un poco más la cabeza y revisó de un lado a otro hasta hallar al invasor.

No encontró a un invasor, sino a tres. Ninguno era un gato.

Sus ojos tenían que estar fallándole. No había otra explicación.

No, tampoco. Sus ojos estaban muy bien. Porque si sus ojos estuvieran realmente mal, le estaría dando indirectamente la razón a Hanji y sería un viejo.

Un espejismo. Sí, eso debía ser.

Se incorporó de golpe, alejando su cabeza de la abertura para quedar de pie. Una sensación de vértigo terrible le sacudió el cuerpo. No estaba tranquilo. Tenía que cerciorarse de que en verdad fue una ilusión; inusitada, porque no sabía por qué razón su mente había revivido esos recuerdos como para que tres sujetos con los que había compartido su juventud aparezcan en su bodega, pero ilusión al fin.

Repuesto del mareo, quedó de rodillas frente a la abertura y asomó nuevamente la cabeza.

Pero ellos seguían ahí, dándole la espalda, charlando de algo.

—¿Qué mierda...? —susurró, frunciendo el ceño y cubriéndose la boca con una mano para no ser oído—. ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?

Su mirada repasó de arriba abajo cada figura que se presentaba en su bodega.

—Farlan... Erwin... Eren... —Y un extraño sentimiento le dio de lleno en el pecho, volviendo a aturdirlo.

Toda una época de su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

De puro susto se alejó de la abertura y la cerró de golpe, quedando sentado sobre el techo.

Eso no tenía explicación alguna. Esas personas no tenían por qué estar ahí.

Quizá fue a causa de que quiso probarse a sí mismo que su presencia en su bodega no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, que todo lo vivido ya estaba superado y enterrado. Solo una vez más antes de salir de ahí, para dejarse muy en claro que no había razón para que su corazón vuelva a latir de esa forma desbocada, al punto de robarle el aliento.

Así, volvió a abrir la pequeña puerta, asomándose con cuidado y muy despacio. Sin embargo, esta vez el gato sí apareció, y sus garras incrustándose en su espalda en medio de un brinco enorme le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Levi cayó a través de la abertura en medio de la bodega, golpeándose la baja espalda, además de las piernas y codos.

Los tres alfas, luego de habérsela pasado discutiendo sobre las decisiones que tomaba Mikasa a escondidas, ya más calmados luego de aclarar que los tres se quedarían porque, a fin de cuentas, Mikasa fue quien los invitó y no podían negarse a la petición de la hija de Levi, sobre todo con respecto a no pelear; giraron al mismo tiempo al oír el estrépito de la madera destruida [2].

—¿Levi? —preguntó Farlan, acercándose hasta él al verlo tirado en el suelo, apoyado sobre su codo derecho y acariciándose la espalda baja con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Eren, corriendo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, haciendo amago de tocarlo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Cuánto tiempo —sonrió Erwin, muy seguro de que ese omega no podía estar sufriendo mucho—. Tu entrada me impresiona.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó en respuesta, alejando de un manotazo a Eren, ignorando a Farlan y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Erwin—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —dijo, y esta vez su mirada recayó en cada par de ojos que lo observaban.

—Parece que estuvieras escupiéndonos veneno —volvió a reír Erwin—. Vine de vacaciones. Con mi bote.

—Yo... —vaciló Eren, buscando alguna buena justificación—. ¡Yo quise aventurarme a venir aquí!

—Yo quise volver a ver la isla —confesó Farlan, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y tenían que instalarse aquí? ¿No tienen otro lugar?

—Recuerdo muy bien este hotel, Levi —replicó Farlan.

—Nos gusta aquí —volvió a reír Erwin.

—¿Se conocen? —inquirió Levi, poniéndose de pie. Le dolía el cuerpo, mucho. Si lograba moverse debía ser a causa de la adrenalina del momento.

—N-Nos conocimos aquí —dijo Eren.

—¿Desde cuándo tres alfas se hacen amigos así nada más? —dijo Levi receloso.

—Bueno, no hay ningún omega en celo por aquí... ¿O sí? —bromeó Erwin.

—Los quiero fuera —sentenció Levi—. A los tres. No quiero verlos por la noche. Tengo mucho por hacer como para tener que verles la cara. Dijiste que tienes un bote, Erwin. Bien, lárguense en esa mierda si son tan amigos.

—¡¿Adónde vas?! —se apresuró a decir Eren, viendo que Levi estaba a punto de salir de la bodega, así fuera cojeando.

—Lejos de ustedes. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —respondió, volviendo su rostro para encararlo antes de partir.

—Levi... —rogó Farlan.

—Lárguense. Lárgate, Farlan —dijo, dándole la espalda—. Lárguense todos.

Levi empujó la puerta de la bodega, pero esta no cedió. Tuvo que darle un par de patadas pese a su mal estado físico para poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Se dio más prisa al ver que Eren estaba a punto de ayudarle, y lo que menos quería era lidiar con esos sujetos. En ese momento no le importaba romperla, ya luego podría arreglarla.

Arreglarla, repararla, componerla, comprar otra cerradura...

Nada, nada estaba bien.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso cuando ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones?

En un par de pasos subió las escaleras y a grandes zancadas se alejó del patio, dirigiéndose directamente a alguna habitación. Cualquiera, con tal de desaparecer aunque sea por solo unos minutos.

El plan no le duró mucho, porque luego de rehacer el camino a través de los pasillos, chocó con Hanji y Petra que habían ido a buscarlo para saber qué estaba haciendo. Afortunadamente el impacto no fue muy grande, porque de lo contrario su cuerpo ya no soportaría más. De inmediato notaron que algo en su expresión había cambiado, un pequeñísimo cambio apenas perceptible por aquellas personas que podían leerlo.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Hanji, tomándolo por los hombros e inclinándose para que la vea a los ojos—. Dime.

—Están aquí —jadeó Levi. El dolor ya se dejaba sentir en toda su espalda—. Ellos.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Petra.

—Espera —dijo Hanji, apoyando un brazo de su amigo sobre su hombro para ayudarle a caminar—. Primero vamos a ver qué le pasó a tu cuerpo y luego lo que ocurre en esa cabecita tuya.

Hanji lo guió hasta la habitación en la que habían estado hacía unos minutos, antes de que se fuera a lavar las sábanas. Petra tomó el otro brazo de Levi y le rodeó la cintura para evitar que la caminata, aunque fuera breve, le termine lastimando más. Una vez en la recámara, lo colocaron despacio sobre la cama y le acomodaron algunas almohadas hasta que quedó satisfecho, de modo que su espalda descanse.

—Bien —empezó Hanji, con un tono semejante al de un psicólogo, mientras se recostaba al lado de Levi para verle la cara y peinarle el cabello de la frente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Me saqué la mierda... Suéltame. No te aproveches.

—¿Cómo?

—Me caí.

—Levi, con tus respuestas de una frase no vamos a llegar a nada —apuró Hanji, pero su voz se tornó un poco más dulce—. Dime qué pasó.

—Oí algo en la bodega que está cerca al cuarto de lavandería, me acerqué por una abertura que había en el techo creyendo que era un gato y al final el gato me hizo perder el equilibrio. Entonces me caí.

—Y si no era un gato, ¿qué era?

—Ellos. Están aquí. Eren, Farlan y Erwin.

—Ellos son... —reflexionó Petra, sentada sobre la cama—. Son de esa época... Tú me contaste cuando volví...

—Sí.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Hanji.

—No lo sé y no me interesa. Solo quiero que se marchen.

—O sea que ellos ahora están en la bodega... —dijeron al unísono ambas mujeres.

—No —amenazó Levi, muy seguro de lo que estaban pensando. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero el dolor lo venció—. Ni se atrevan. Quietas ahí.

—Levi, por favor —replicó Hanji, ya muy seria y sentada sobre la cama—. ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! Si los recuerdo a los tres... —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Yo también quisiera verlos... —comentó Petra algo apenada—. Son alfas, ¿no? Deben ser geniales...

—Bien. Vayan y llévenselos con ustedes. A mí me dan igual.

—Vamos, cariño, no te enojes... —rogó Hanji—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—¿Hace falta preguntar? Sabes bien lo que pasó —resopló Levi.

—Oye, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Incluso llegaron a presentarse conmigo. Pero —advirtió Hanji, meneando su índice derecho— dudo que esa sea la única razón por la que su presencia te incomoda.

—No pueden estar aquí. Mañana es la boda de Mikasa y van a estar estorbando. No pueden ni deben verla.

—Ya entiendo —declaró Petra—. Es por Mikasa.

—Espera... ¿temes que Mikasa los conozca y sepa cómo era tu vida de joven? —dedujo Hanji.

—Cállate.

—Confirmado. Eres un idiota.

—¡Hanji! —recriminó Petra—. Este no es momento para tratarlo así... Me imagino que la impresión ha sido muy fuerte. Son veinte años, después de todo...

—Es un idiota, Petra. Porque cree que Mikasa lo juzgará por su pasado. Levi, ¿te das cuenta que estás dudando de la educación que le diste a tu propia hija?

—Llegaron en el peor momento... Es eso —respondió Levi, y dejó sus párpados caer pesadamente. Prefería no contestar, porque sus amigas habían atinado completamente—. No puedo moverme bien y tengo mucho por hacer... Esta noche es la fiesta de Mikasa...

—¿Le harás despedida de soltera? —preguntó Hanji divertida.

—No sé si pueda considerarla como tal, porque si fuera una despedida de soltera estarían presentes solo mujeres, y ella me pidió que permanezca a su lado.

—¡Para eso estamos nosotras! —propuso Petra—. ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a ordenar todo!

—¿Recuerdas nuestras fiestas, Levi? —dijo Hanji, ladeando la cabeza para clavar su mirada en el techo, como si este tuviera una pócima capaz de devolverle los recuerdos.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —bufó fastidiado Levi, abriendo despacio los ojos para echarle una mirada de desprecio.

—No te lo digo por joder, enano. Mikasa es muy tranquila y bella, como Petra, aunque no tan sonriente. Si te hubiera conocido en ese entonces, le habrías caído muy bien, estoy segura.

—¿Por qué tan segura?

—¡Porque juntos éramos una sensación! —respondió, poniéndose de pie para brincar sobre la cama—. ¡El mundo era nuestro!

—¡Ensucias mis sábanas, maldita loca! —reclamó Levi, haciéndose a un lado para evitar terminar pisado por Hanji. Petra lo acogió entre sus brazos—. ¡Bájate!

Hanji ignoró su petición y siguió saltando, además de emitir chillidos de emoción, como si de golpe hubiera perdido veintidós años. Petra la veía subir y bajar, y de a pocos esa energía desbordante que caracterizaría eternamente a su amiga la fue contagiando. Levi retrocedió hasta quedar pegada su espalda a la cabecera de la cama y siguió los movimientos de Hanji, ya no tan molesto. Porque muy en el fondo, pese a los problemas, recordaba con cariño esos tiempos.

—¡Vamos, Petra! —gritó Hanji, dando una palmada mientras seguía brincando—. ¡Animemos a este viejo! —y señaló a Levi con su índice.

—¡Que no soy viejo! —replicó Levi—. ¡Vas a quebrar la cama!

—¡Solo escucho las protestas de un abuelo! —volvió a burlarse—. ¡¿Dónde está mi Levi?! ¡¿Dónde está mi omega?!

Petra al fin se sumó a la dinámica de Hanji y también trepó a la cama, imitando los saltos de su amiga. A ese paso definitivamente la cama terminaría por partirse en dos.

—¡Salta con nosotras, Levi! —le pidió Petra.

—¿Les parece que mi cuerpo está para dar brincos?

—¡Más viejo imposible! —rió Hanji—. ¿Ves?

—Me refiero a mi caída, idiota. Me duele la espalda.

Comprensiva, Petra cedió y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, al punto de que Levi pudo jurar que hasta rebotó, apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo. Hanji la imitó con los labios torcidos y de inmediato rodeó el cuerpo de Levi con su brazo.

—Mikasa no te odiaría, Levi —le consoló Hanji, acariciando su pecho con sus delgados dedos—. No pienses tonterías —y decidió abrazarlo, pegando su cuerpo.

—No podría —se sumó Petra al abrazo—, porque has hecho un gran trabajo. Eres increíble, Levi... Pudiste criarla solo... Te admiro mucho.

—Ustedes me ayudaron —reconoció Levi—. Sobre todo cuando era pequeña.

—Eso es mentira —respondió Hanji, seria como pocas veces—. A lo mucho nos dejabas verla y llevarla a la escuela. Tuviste que trabajar solo, nunca dejaste que te apoyemos con dinero.

—La querías solo para ti, egoísta —dijo sonriente Petra—. Con lo linda que era y es, querías tenerla siempre contigo.

—Tienes un pasado y una época de tu vida que disfrutaste. Eso no es malo, Levi, porque, como tú mismo has dicho, maduraste. No hay porqué renegar de eso... No me gusta para nada pensar que te has amargado la vida encerrado aquí...

—No me encerré, Hanji. Solo estoy ocupado, eso es todo... —Un sopor misterioso fue ascendiendo por sus miembros hasta relajarlo por completo, por lo que no se negó a las caricias de sus amigas y las palabras fluyeron de sus labios más lentamente—. No odio ese tiempo tampoco... Fue divertido y nada más. En el fondo sigo siendo el mismo, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Eras una maldita perra —rió estruendosamente Hanji—. Incluso llamabas la atención de algunos betas... A nosotros no nos quedaban más que las sobras.

—Aprendí de la más perra —respondió Levi, más y más relajado, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa de lado—. Tú me llevabas a todos lados. Incluso corrompiste a Petra.

—Y tú eras una santa virgen que se negaba, gran pendejo —bromeó Hanji, dándole una palmada al pecho de Levi—. Te gustaba salir conmigo...

—No lo he negado.

—No podrías —dijo Hanji, picoteándole con sus dedos—. Como sea, ¿qué piensas hacer? Y me refiero a tus, nada más y nada menos, tres ex amantes que están abajo en la bodega. Qué puta eres...

—Cuando te conviene olvidas que soy omega y cómo pasaron las cosas, bastarda... Por ahora quiero dormir un momento, solo unos minutos... Ya les dije que se vayan, Erwin tiene un bote así que espero que se marchen ahora mismo.

—Voy a ver si hay alguien en la cocina a quien pueda ayudar —intervino Petra incorporándose sobre la cama—. Supongo que debe haber mucho por hacer allá, ya sabes, por la fiesta de esta noche. Vamos a ayudarte, Levi.

—Iré en un momento, Petra —se disculpó Hanji—. Estar así me ha contagiado el sueño... —dijo, y estiró los brazos en el aire en ademán de desperezarse.

La pequeña mujer salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, convencida de que con quien mejor podía comunicarse en ese momento era Hanji. Desde el momento en que los tres iniciaron su amistad, supo que Levi y Hanji tenían una particular química y confianza que les permitía ofenderse sin sentirse ofendidos y confiarse sus secretos, además de comprender mejor los sentimientos del otro. Si bien ella también apreciaba muchísimo a su amigo, su relación fue ligeramente más distante porque ella, en cierta forma, lo admiraba, lo cual la llevaba a mantener un trato un tanto más respetuoso. Su admiración había ido en aumento con el paso de los años luego de ver lo que Levi conseguía pese a vivir solo.

Lo recordaba claramente. A sus dieciocho años, mientras iba buscando algún empleo de medio tiempo y se dedicaba a estudiar alguna carrera sencilla que le permita ejercer un oficio, conoció a Hanji. Estaba tirada al pie de un árbol, con una botella vacía y Levi sentado a su lado, ambos ebrios. Atenta y amable, se acercó a ellos y les prestó su ayuda, creyendo que se habían desmayado o algo peor les había ocurrido. En cuanto despertaron, luego de zarandearles levemente, ambos la observaron de pies a cabeza, curiosos por la persona que tenían frente a sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Levi desconfiado. Hanji seguía parpadeando a causa del sueño y decía un par de incoherencias.

—Soy Petra —respondió ella, tratando de calmar al hombre que tenía al frente—. Pasaba por aquí y los vi... Quise ayudarles...

Pese a su expresión de malgenio, Levi accedió a la ayuda que le brindaban. Petra lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a llegar a un lugar más cómodo. Levi se negó a ir a su casa, porque no quería que lo vieran en ese estado, por lo que Petra lo llevó a la suya, en la que vivía sola con la ayuda que le enviaba su padre desde otro país. Tuvo que cargar con ambos cuerpos, principalmente con el de Hanji, que parecía más ebria, porque Levi de a pocos iba recuperando el sentido. Cuando lo dejó en su cama, apreció su expresión apacible y la contrastó con la de Hanji, que roncaba y apretaba almohada contra su cuerpo.

Por la tarde, sus huéspedes despertaron con una resaca espantosa, por lo que les ofreció mucha agua y les permitió quedarse el tiempo que quisieran. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo noche cerrada, sus ocasionales visitas lucían impecables: Levi le había pedido prestada su ducha y, ni ella supo cómo, ya tenía no solo su cuerpo limpio, sino también su ropa. Hanji también se había aseado y ambos parecían dispuestos a salir.

—¿Se van? —preguntó Petra consternada. Por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de que ese par vuelva a las andadas tan pronto.

—Sí —respondió secamente Levi—. Gracias por lo de hoy.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó coqueta Hanji, rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo y tomando su barbilla con sus dedos—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—P-Pero... ¿Adónde van? ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Síguenos y lo descubrirás~ —respondió Hanji, liberándola y aproximándose a la puerta, donde ya la esperaba Levi—. ¡Vamos!

Petra dudó mucho. Pero Hanji le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de sumergirse en un mundo que hasta entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Porque tanto tiempo dedicada a sus deberes la tenían hasta cierto punto harta. Porque quería dejar de ser, aunque sea por una noche, aquella chica que se debía únicamente a su padre y su buen comportamiento.

—¿Qué decides? —apuró Levi—. Escoge, Petra.

Con esas palabras, ella aceptó lo que le ofrecían y salió con ellos, enfrentándose a la noche.

Con el tiempo terminó por adaptarse a ese ritmo de vida. Sin embargo, no dejó su vida a la deriva y parecía ser la más sensata de los tres, porque dedicaba solo las noches a sus salidas, mientras que durante las mañanas y tardes ocupaba su tiempo en trabajar y estudiar.

Sabía de las decisiones más atrevidas que tomaban Levi y Hanji, que se iban a pasar la noche con algún amor de turno, pero podía comprender a Levi. Porque sabía que era un omega, y comprendía que mensualmente, si no lo impedía con medicina, era parte de su ser entregarse al placer y subyugarse a lo que la naturaleza le dictaminaba. Por eso no le reprochaba nada.

Cuando murió su padre tuvo que alejarse por poco más de medio año. No pudo comunicarse demasiado con sus amigos en medio del lío del funeral y cuestiones sobre una posible herencia. Cuando volvió, encontró a Levi con una barriguita abultada, y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un sermón que, con el paso de los años, concluyó hubiera sido estúpido. Su amigo no necesitaba que le recriminen, sino que le apoyen.

Así, cuando nació Mikasa le ayudó en todo lo que pudo. O más bien en todo lo que Levi le permitió inmiscuirse, porque no le agradaba del todo tener a sus dos amigas detrás de su hija. Se sentía autosuficiente y siempre afirmaba que su ayuda no era precisamente indispensable, aunque Petra sabía que en el fondo eso no era completamente cierto, ya que Mikasa parecía tomarles más y más cariño.

Y de vuelta, luego de cinco años de ausencia, se encontraba con una muchacha encantadora. Y a su padre angustiado, aunque no lo reconociera, por que esta descubra ese lado licencioso de su vida. Y precisamente era Hanji quien debía hablar con él, porque había sido ella con quien más aventuras había vivido y, en consecuencia, con quien mejor podía abrirse a contar sus sentimientos.

Pero para eso debía dejarlos solos.

—Te ha jodido, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hanji, muy despacio y examinando la nariz respingada de su amigo. Siempre había creído que era muy bonita y llamativa, aunque no se le diría, porque su amistad se inclinaba más a ver sus errores mutuamente.

—Por qué lo dices, loca... —respondió él, adormilado por la necesidad que tenía su cuerpo de descanso.

—Porque te conozco. Y porque no te veo bien, y no es por la caída... No lo has superado, ¿verdad?

Hanji tenía una expresión algo piadosa en los ojos y Levi lo notó, por lo que de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó y desvió la mirada.

—Déjalo, Hanji. No importa. Ya no me molesta. Escogió, para bien o para mal. Solo ahora sabemos las consecuencias.

Resignada a no sacarle alguna confesión, sabiendo que quizá no era el momento más adecuado, dejó a Levi descansar sobre su cama luego de arroparlo un poco. Le volvió a colocar las almohadas para que su espalda quede cómoda y antes de salir depositó en su frente un pequeño beso. Porque en el fondo se sentía culpable, porque ella lo había llevado por esa vida. Porque si no le hubiera mostrado ese mundo de diversión, probablemente no se habría habituado a ese ritmo de vida y no habría conocido a ninguno de esos sujetos.

Sin embargo, si el fruto de sus acciones en conjunto era Mikasa, no había de qué arrepentirse. Y de eso no le cabía la más mínima duda.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]** **: La canción que da título a este la pongo en mi perfil, pero esta vez sí será la versión de Abba porque me agrada más.**

 **[2]** **: Quiero aclarar por qué dejan de pelear. Ellos pelean porque creen que fue Levi quien los invitó, por lo que creen que el otro no tiene derecho a quedarse. Pero si Mikasa fue la de la idea, no tienen motivos para portarse como salvajes. De lo que investigué, los alfas no son necesariamente violentos, solo lo son si los provocan o cuando un omega entra en celo. Ahí sí, que Dios nos coja confesados (?)**

 **N.A: Bueno este es un capítulo un poquito más corto.**

 **Me he dado cuenta, releyendo por enésima vez el primer capítulo (para ver si hay errores), que también parece haber insinuaciones Rivetra y LeviHan xD o sea, son las BROTPS aquí (?) Vamos, se ve lindo que sus amigas le hayan apoyado cuando tuvo a su hija, llevándola al colegio o pasando las mañanas juntos. Hasta parecían un matrimonio... Levi tenía su pequeño harem (?)** **Ok no xD**

 **La escena en la que pelean la escribí escuchando "Back in black" de AC DC... Lo comento porque... No sé xD Y la parte en la que Hanji y Petra intentan animar a Levi luego de su reencuentro con nuestros alfas, en el musical y en mi mente está sonando "Dancing queen" de Abba.**

 **Próxima actualización en una semana o semana y media :D ya ven que a veces actualizo antes xD gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad.**

 **Nos leemos n_n**


	3. Does your mother know?

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

" **DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW?" [** **1]**

.

Se detuvo unos minutos en su habitación para calmarse, y ya no halló ni a Armin ni a Sasha. Luego de encontrarse con esos tres alfas y esconderlos en la bodega del hotel de su padre, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos antes de siquiera plantearse alguna solución. A lo mejor el mar serviría para tranquilizarse

Corrió todo lo que pudo a través del estrecho sendero que ya había recorrido más temprano junto a Armin y Sasha, solo que en ese momento estaba completamente sola. Sorteó con acostumbrada agilidad las rocas que se interponían en su camino y alcanzó la orilla, dejando atrás los árboles que la habían protegido del sol durante su carrera. Correr le permitía liberar un poco la tensión que sentía se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Necesitaba un momento para respirar, porque ver a esos tres sujetos la había dejado demasiado confundida. Pero a la vez también deseaba hablar con alguien, porque sentía que no iba a poder con tantas emociones.

Había esperado ansiosa el momento revelador en que descubriría finalmente quién era su otro padre, porque creía que sería un momento único de reencuentro y que este le proporcionaría un conocimiento del que ni ella misma tenía idea de en qué consistiría. Pero daba igual, porque en el momento todo cobraría sentido.

Y no ocurrió como esperaba. Por eso corría bordeando la orilla, permitiendo que el reflejo del sol sobre el mar le dañe los ojos. Como si esperara que de tanto contemplar la inmensidad azul le llegaran las respuestas que deseaba.

En medio de su carrera divisó a sus amigos muy tranquilos, sentados sobre unas bancas muy altas, bebiendo unos refrescos frente a la barra de un puesto cerca al muelle. Armin bebía muy despacio un granizado rojo, mientras que Sasha sorbía con fuerza uno amarillo con un limón decorando la copa. En cuanto Armin la vio, dejó a un lado su bebida para acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikasa? —preguntó él, tomándola por los hombros para frenarla. La veía bastante agitada y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

Sasha quiso dar un último sorbo a su granizado, pero finalmente prefirió llevarlo con ella hasta donde se encontraba Mikasa.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó, mientras sorbía su refresco viendo sus dedos que se habían manchado con el líquido que ingería al apurar el paso y agitarse el vaso hasta desbordar su contenido—. ¡¿Qué tienes, Mikasa?! —exclamó alarmada al ver a su amiga algo alterada y con los ojos opacos.

—Es sobre ellos... —concluyó Armin, guiándola hasta el lugar que había estado ocupando junto a Sasha—. Vamos, cuéntanos.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —inquirió Sasha una vez sentados los tres a la barra, sin poder suponer lo que sus palabras provocarían en su amiga.

Apenas la oyó, Mikasa escondió el rostro para no permitir que vieran sus ojos sumidos en angustia. Si iba a expresarse, que al menos no supieran lo mucho que le afectaba que sus planes hayan tenido ese giro.

—No lo sé —respondió, provocando que Armin diera un respingo y Sasha escupa el sorbo de sorbete que tenía en la boca—. No he podido reconocerlo...

—Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. No tenía sentido para mí eso de reconocerlo apenas lo vieras —dijo Armin.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Les has dicho la verdad? ¿Levi sabe que están aquí? Si es así, ¿cómo reaccionó? ¿Piensa castigarte?

—Sasha, basta. Abrumas a Mikasa... —reprochó Armin—. Escucha, sé que ahora parece complicado, pero bastará que hables con ellos, ¿no crees? No reconociste a tu padre porque no tenías ninguna pista tangible. Lo que tienes que hacer es tratar un poco más con ellos, preguntarles sobre cómo conocieron a Levi, ¿entiendes? Y cuando tengas sus respuestas podrás hacerte una idea de quién es tu papá —explicó Armin, finalizando con una sonrisa victoriosa, convencido de lo infalible de su plan y la mucha razón que tenía.

—Pues si va a hacer todo eso, dudo que le alcance el tiempo. Es más, no creo que vaya a poder preguntar nada —comentó Sasha mirando al horizonte, algo inquieta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ofendido Armin, como si lo que dijera fuera directamente en contra de las propuestas que acababa de presentar.

—Porque se están yendo. ¿Que no son los del bote por allá? Se nota a la legua que esos son alfas. Y son tres, iguales a la descripción del cuaderno —dijo Sasha, señalando con su dedo una embarcación que acababa de desatracar, comandada por un rubio muy fornido y dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

Solo entonces Mikasa alzó la vista para descubrir con espanto que lo que decía Sasha era completamente cierto. Le habían prometido que permanecerían en la bodega, pero allí estaban, navegando y, según ella supuso, con intenciones de marcharse. Incluso se habían cambiado de ropa y vestían algo más fresco.

Armin y Sasha giraron sus rostros para verse mutuamente, confundidos sin saber bien qué deberían hacer. Cuando dirigieron su mirada a Mikasa, esta ya se había echado a correr con rumbo al muelle para alcanzarlos mientras los llamaba por sus nombres. Intentaron detenerla también a los gritos, porque la tarde ya se hacía más presente y pronto llegaría el momento de su fiesta. Y para eso tendría que haber pasado al menos unos momentos con su novio, como correspondía.

No podía desaprovechar su oportunidad. No podía permitir que se marchen si ya había conseguido hacerlos viajar hasta la isla. Definitivamente habían compartido un lazo importante con Levi como para que hayan decidido aceptar su invitación, por eso debía alcanzarlos para poder saber algo más. Tenía que descubrir quién de ellos era su padre para que, quizá, pueda pedirle a este que la lleve de su brazo al altar.

No estaría mal. Su boda era un suceso importante en su vida, y solo imaginar a su familia completa presente le hacía palpitar el pecho muy fuerte. O quizá era la nueva carrera que había emprendido, ya que con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, alcanzó el muelle y recorrió las tablas de las que estaba construido. Se quitó el overol en un par de movimientos, quedando en traje de baño –el cual siempre llevaba debajo de la ropa– para lanzarse al mar y alcanzarlos nadando.

Erwin tenía la vista clavada en la franja azul que era el mar, buscando algo; pero en cuanto oyó algo pesado estrellándose contra el agua, giró su rostro para descubrir a Mikasa que nadaba con gran habilidad en dirección a su bote. Farlan y Eren estaban en la parte interior, en la habitación del yate, por lo cual se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Erwin inclinado por la borda, dispuesto a alcanzar algo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso Eren, pero en cuanto vio a la muchacha que los había recibido empapada y trepando a la embarcación, sus interrogantes se esfumaron tan pronto como llegaron.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmado Farlan a Mikasa, temiendo que algo grave haya ocurrido en el hotel como para que vaya a buscarlos con tanto afán.

—No se vayan —jadeó Mikasa, recuperándose del esfuerzo realizado. Erwin le tomó las manos para que se apoye hasta que su respiración se normalice—. Me lo prometieron. Por favor.

—No pensábamos irnos —respondió suavemente Erwin—. Solo queríamos dar un paseo un rato. Te lo prometimos, ¿verdad?

Mikasa sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Calmada, se acomodó al lado los tres alfas para ver el horizonte y señalarles un buen lugar para atracar y descansar un momento. No hizo falta mucho, ya que los tres parecían conocer bastante bien los alrededores.

Eren, escarmentado luego de sofocarse por el calor a causa de la subida hasta el hotel, había decidido usar una bermuda sencilla verde militar y una camiseta ocre; Erwin no varió más que en el color de sus prendas: del beige al blanco y azul; y Farlan, que además de una camiseta roja usaba encima una camisa blanca, la cual muy amablemente le prestó a Mikasa para que el viento no vaya a afectarle a causa de estar algo mojada, vestía unos shorts de jean que le llegaban poco más arriba de las rodillas.

El bote atracó luego de rodear la isla en una zona que parecía incluso abandonada. Frente a sus ojos se presentó un paisaje aun más rustico que el sendero hacia el hotel: bordeando la arena que cubría la orilla, predominaban enormes peñascos que les daban la bienvenida; y a su vez espesa vegetación ocultaba las profundidades del lugar, conformada por árboles de tallos delgados y arbustos cubiertos con flores multicolores. A Mikasa le pareció ver algún animalillo correr con libertad y gran velocidad entre las hojas.

Una vez que estuvieron todos pisando la arena de la orilla, Erwin se aproximó a los árboles con algo de cautela, intentando examinar lo que pudiera haber más adentro. Farlan repasaba con sus ojos el barco y ayudaba a Eren a atar la soga a una piedra.

—Eren, voy a revisar más adentro —dijo Erwin—. Amarra el bote, por favor. Volveré en unos momentos.

—Voy contigo —propuso Farlan—. Me gustaría ver qué hay por allá. No tardaremos mucho, ¿no?

—Lo dudo. Solo tengo curiosidad. Servirá para reconocer el terreno, especialmente si vamos a quedarnos algún rato en este lugar.

—Bien, vayan —dijo Eren—. Yo me quedo aquí con Mikasa. No podríamos dejarla sola. Voy a cuidarla —prometió, con una sonrisa y golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

Mikasa no supo qué sentir, no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras.

Erwin y Farlan le tomaron la palabra y se echaron a andar, perdiéndose en la frondosidad de la maleza. Una vez solos, Eren terminó de atracar la pequeña embarcación con gran esfuerzo, al punto de lastimarse las manos de tanto empeño que puso en asegurar el nudo de la soga. Terminada su tarea, se tendió sobre la arena al lado de Mikasa, quien se hallaba sentada sobre esta.

Si había un momento para preguntar, era ese.

—Dime, Eren... —empezó algo tímida. Sus dedos dibujaban formas inciertas sobre la arena y sus ojos seguían cada trazo que hacía—. ¿Cómo conociste a Levi?

—¿Eh? —respondió él, incorporándose de golpe para sentarse e intentar verla a los ojos—. Ah, pues... Antes quisiera decirte que me sorprende que le digas Levi. ¿No deberías decirle padre?

—Nos tenemos confianza. Siempre lo trato así. A él no le molesta. No es algo que importe.

—Bueno, al menos podrías decirle papá... No sé si entenderlo como confianza o falta de respeto.

La estaba desarmando sin pensarlo ni proponérselo.

—Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta —continuó Eren, sin prestar mucha atención a la pequeña reacción que habían provocado sus palabras en Mikasa, con una sonrisa nostálgica— fue hace veinte años, más o menos. Recuerdo que era verano...

Con dieciséis años y toda la energía y brío propios de la juventud, Eren Jeager llegó a la isla de vacaciones. Su familia vivía en Alemania y tenían dinero, ya que su padre era un reconocido médico, mientras que su madre se ocupaba de mantener su hogar en orden. Llevaba una vida tranquila y exenta de preocupaciones, dedicado únicamente a prepararse para postular a la universidad.

Sin embargo, sus padres deseaban al menos darle un respiro antes de que se enfrente a las tensiones que implica el examen de admisión y la posterior vida universitaria, por lo que en común acuerdo decidieron regalarle un viaje a un lugar no muy lejano, en el que pueda distraerse y disfrutar de unos días de paz antes de imbuirse completamente en su preparación académica. Sabían que un deseo de su hijo era conocer el mundo, y en consecuencia su plan lograría su objetivo: Eren no podría con tanta alegría al saberse con la libertad de pasar unos días en un lugar nuevo, desconocido.

Tal cual imaginaron, ocurrió. En cuanto supo que tenía preparado un viaje como premio a su trabajo en la escuela e incentivo para seguir poniéndole tanto empeño a los estudios, la mente de Eren se llenó de imágenes de cómo sería el lugar que estaba por visitar, qué clase de gente lo recibiría, si impondría el respeto que debía imponer un alfa, qué entretenciones descubriría, etc. Su juvenil cabeza era bombardeada con múltiples interrogantes, las cuales lo único que conseguían era que ansíe más y más ya estar allá. La idea de visitar una isla y ver el mar lo tenía maravillado.

Pasadas un par de semanas, el viaje se produjo al fin. Carla, madre de Eren, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se despidió de él en el aeropuerto, renuente aún a dejarlo libre. Era muy joven, después de todo, ni siquiera era mayor de edad. Sin embargo, su padre, Grisha, logró convencerla. Este estaba seguro de que lo que más necesitaba su hijo para desarrollarse en todo su esplendor, como todo un alfa, era desligarse desde temprano de los lazos maternales y endurecer su carácter. No deseaba que este permanezca siempre bajo el ala protectora de su madre, por supuesto.

Incluso dentro del mismo avión no se podía creer su suerte. Tenía carta libre para hacer lo que le plazca las próximas dos semanas, sin limitaciones. A menudo, estando en casa, se quejaba de la incesante vigilancia de su madre. En ausencia de Grisha, Carla se encargaba de vigilarlo y procurar que nada le falte: muchas veces, mientras estaba concentrado estudiando, esta se le acercaba de forma sigilosa para ofrecerle algún aperitivo o golosina que pueda antojársele, pegándole siempre un terrible susto. Amaba a su madre, pero a veces sentía que se asfixiaba. O al menos así pensaba a esa edad.

Una vez que el avión llegó a su destino, revisó que no se haya equivocado. Porque no se hallaba en el lugar que afirmaba el afiche de turismo, sino en una zona saturada de gente a causa del comercio. En las fotografías que tenía su afiche no había nada de eso, por el contrario, la propaganda afirmaba que hallaría un lugar de descanso y romanticismo, el cual no hacía más que contagiar la sensación de estar enamorado.

Preocupado, temiendo que hayan hecho una escala y este haya terminado varado en aquel lugar tan extraño, solo atinó a acercarse a un agente de seguridad que rondaba el mercado para preguntarle. Incluso si estaba perdido y tenía algo de miedo no lo demostraría, sería un alfa hasta el final y conseguiría un teléfono para avisar a sus padres sobre el giro que habían dado sus planes. Cuando se acercó al policía, este le dedicó una sonrisa que le ofendió muchísimo: lo miró condescendiente, como si Eren fuera un pelmazo incapaz siquiera de orientarse.

—Esta no es la isla del tríptico que tiene en sus manos, joven —dijo—. Tiene que acercarse al muelle y tomar un barco. Dése prisa, partirá en unos quince minutos, y si no lo coge ya no podrá hacerlo sino hasta dentro de unas buenas horas.

Eren ya no tuvo tiempo para demostrarle que era todo un hombre y que en realidad fácilmente habría podido hallar respuestas por sí mismo, era mayor la preocupación por instalarse inmediatamente en lugar de discutir sobre su natural liderazgo y habilidades. Se echó a correr con rumbo al muelle, el cual no estaba demasiado lejos para su buena fortuna. Cuando sus pies alcanzaron las humedecidas tablas de las que estaba hecho, descubrió una pequeña fila dispuesta a ocupar su lugar en la embarcación que ya debía estar en camino. Quedó de pie tras la última persona, sosteniendo con fuerza su maleta, y aguardó a que llegue el momento de partir.

Una vez en el barco –que por sus reducidas dimensiones parecía más un bote–, quedó sentado al lado de unos comerciantes de aves de corral. Le tomó cariño a una gallina colorada muy amorosa que le acariciaba con su pico y aleteaba juguetonamente contra su pierna. Eren imaginó que ese gesto era un pedido de auxilio, que ese indefenso animal clamaba por su vida, por lo que terminó comprándolo, con todo y jaula. No le parecía justo que este permanezca encerrado, no habiendo en el mundo tantas maravillas por descubrir. Las gallinas le parecían sabrosas guisadas, pero ese animal parecía poseer un intelecto superior, así que decidió convertirla en su mascota en lo que durara su viaje. Luego podría encargársela a alguien que le jurara protegerla de algún malvado que quiera verla dentro de una olla, o también, con algo de persuasión, podría llevársela hasta Alemania. No estaría mal, cuidarla sería una responsabilidad que le permitiría madurar aún más.

Cuando desembarcaron, los comerciantes le agradecieron muchísimo su generosa contribución, asegurándole en todo momento, incluso cuando Eren ya estaba algo distanciado de ellos, que era un animal de excelente calidad y que no se arrepentiría. Con su jaula en una mano y su maleta en la otra, dispuesto a ubicarse en un lugar que lo acoja con todo y su recién adquirida mascota –y en caso se negaran haría uso de todo su poder de persuasión–, se echó a andar con el garbo que le imprimía su casta, llamando la atención de los pobladores por su juventud y belleza.

Tal cual lo imaginó y aseguraba la propaganda, el lugar era maravilloso. Era extraordinario descubrir un lugar que no había sido alcanzado aún por la mano transformadora del hombre. La isla no solo era atractiva por el mar, sino que toda ella era semejante a un sueño: cálida como en perpetuo verano; fresca a causa de las brisas que las aguas traían, rústica y hermosa sin embargo, como si el creador la hubiera modelado para estar en perfecto equilibrio: salvaje y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Según le dijeron los vendedores que conoció en el barco-bote, había un hotel, el único que lo recibiría, uno muy humilde pero de buena atención, administrado por una mujer ya algo vieja, pero amable como pocas. Esperaba que la mujer no se escandalice por el animal que llevaba consigo, porque, pensaba, podría herir la susceptibilidad de su pequeña.

Luego de subir por el enorme risco que albergaba al hotel, al fin llegó a la entrada, la cual estaba abierta, y entró sin pedir permiso. Caminó derecho hasta encontrarse con una figura que le pareció peculiar, pero hermosa a la vez: Afrodita, inclinado su torso hacia un lado y con ambos brazos mutilados. Le resultaba curioso que dentro de esa imperfección y estar incompleta pudiera ser bella y perfecta. Entretenido examinando la figura –la cual reconocía por sus estudios–, apareció detrás suyo la que debía ser la encargada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa afable. A Eren eso le recordó a su madre. Poseía una cabellera rubia con ya muchas canas evidentes, casi blanca en su totalidad, y algunas marcas alrededor de sus ojos y labios, seguramente provocadas por tantas sonrisas regaladas.

—Vengo buscando una habitación —dijo él— ¡Ah! Pero debo advertirle algo. Vengo con esto —y extendió su jaula frente a la anciana—. Espero no sea un inconveniente... La compré hace apenas unos minutos y no quiero que le pase nada malo. ¿Le importa si se queda conmigo en mi habitación?

La mujer examinó a la gallina unos instantes, permitiéndole a Eren apreciar sus ojos claros, celestes, cansados, muy bellos. Lo tenía tenso tanto detenimiento en su mascota, porque seguía con el brazo extendido y ya empezaba a pesarle la jaula.

—No hay problema —resolvió la mujer—. Solo ten cuidado de que no ensucie las sábanas ni el piso. Es muy bella y se ve que está bien alimentada. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Lo siento! Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, soy alfa. ¿Usted...?

—Anabelle, beta [2]. Ven conmigo, te mostraré el lugar adecuado para ti y esa pequeña.

La anciana lo guió hasta otro patio por un par de pasillos, descubriendo a su paso a un par de turistas saliendo de sus habitaciones dispuestos a tomar fotografías. Las paredes apenas estaban cubiertas por una mano de pintura, dándole cierto aspecto lúgubre. No era un lugar precisamente acogedor.

—Así que Levi hizo un buen trabajo reparando y conservando todo, Mikasa. En ese entonces no era precisamente bonito, pero era económico y no había dónde más quedarse.

—Ya veo.

Una vez en la habitación, la anciana le indicó dónde poner sus pertenencias, cómo hacer uso del baño y partió reiterándole su deseo de velar por sus sábanas y el suelo de las deposiciones de su animal. Una vez solo, dejó la jaula sobre el suelo y procedió a guardar su ropa en el pequeño armario con el que contaba la habitación para luego liberar a su gallina y pueda andar con libertad. Cuando estuvo fuera de la jaula, agitó alegremente sus alas y meneó la cola, asustando a Eren que ya imaginaba lo que podía venir de ahí.

—Parece que quisieras volar. Pero no puedes, tu cuerpo no está diseñado para hacerlo... —dijo con tristeza, acariciándole el lomo y sintiendo la suavidad de sus plumas rojizas—. Al menos mientras vivas conmigo te sentirás libre.

Estuvo entretenido dándole su cariño a su animal, recordando, sin proponérselo realmente, lo afectuosa que era su madre con él. Sin embargo, el viaje le había dejado bastante cansado, por lo que el sueño terminó por vencerlo, quedando dormido sobre la cama con su gallina andando libre por la habitación, cacareando y picoteando el suelo en busca de alimento.

Para cuando despertó ya era noche cerrada y se había perdido de la belleza del atardecer, lo cual había ansiado muchísimo. Su mascota dormitaba sobre el baúl, feliz seguramente de tener la habitación en penumbra. Eren se levantó de la cama y, para su propio horror, en el piso había múltiples manchas blanquecinas, obra seguramente de su pequeña. No le agradaba la idea de limpiar, pero mucho menos le agradaba pensar que la anciana terminara echándolo. Así que, sin más remedio, salió de su habitación buscando lo que pudiera necesitar para limpiar.

Terminada su tarea, luego de asearse él mismo en la ducha, decidió que si le habían permitido darse el gusto de viajar solo, definitivamente tenía que aprovecharlo. Tomó una de sus chaquetas y partió en busca de "diversión". Su joven cuerpo le reclamaba, le exigía que libere tanta energía acumulada, y qué mejor que ir a disfrutar de alguna fiesta. Siendo un sitio turístico, pese a contar con solo un hotel, esperaba poder encontrar al menos uno que otro bar que lo acoja con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a brindarle alcohol y, si la suerte lo acompañaba, algún omega. Siendo alfa ya había disfrutado de las bondades del sexo, perdiéndose en sus instintos guiado por el aroma a celo.

Recorrió largo tramo hasta que al fin se dejó oír la música potente que debía provenir de algún bar, así que apuró el paso para llegar más pronto al destino que había estado deseando alcanzar. Una vez frente a la puerta, le sorprendió que ni siquiera le pidieran algún tipo de identificación, por lo que pudo pasar directamente, descubriendo en el interior a una pequeña agrupación conformada por tres sujetos: dos hombres y una muchacha que cantaban con gran pasión, acompañados de una pista de refuerzo. El lugar era apenas iluminado por las luces de colores que teñían los cuerpos de los visitantes de neón, aturdiendo a los incautos o primerizos en esa clase de fiestas.

Eren no era precisamente experto, pero tenía bastante idea. Había asistido a muchas fiestas similares que habían celebrado amigos suyos de la escuela, pero eran mucho más inocentes comparadas con la que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. La gente era bastante mayor que él, apenas unos cuantos visitantes tenían sus rasgos aún pueriles, y asumió que le llevaban solo un par de años. Tenso, temiendo no encajar o lucir poco natural, se acercó a la barra para pedir cualquier bebida que le sugiriera el camarero. El tipo estaba lleno de tatuajes y agitaba con maestría las copas, haciendo maniobras con las botellas, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

Ya con su copa entre sus manos, prefirió no bebérsela de inmediato. La hizo menearse entre sus dedos, observando cómo el líquido color caramelo bailaba de un lado a otro, algo espeso. Estaba algo concentrado, debatiéndose entre bebérselo de golpe para parecer valiente o más bien darle pequeños tragos mientras observaba a la concurrencia, como un cazador. Cuando su mente se decantaba por una opción, sintió cierto movimiento detrás suyo, como si una pelea estuviera a punto de iniciar.

Giró sobre su asiento, pero queriendo lucir aún impecable, apoyó sus codos sobre la barra, reposando su espalda también sobre esta mientras cruzaba las piernas de forma que –según creyó él– lucía insinuante. Cuando sus ojos reposaron en el que debía ser el "grupo" de revoltosos, no halló más que a dos tipos: una mujer de cabello castaño muy despeinado que se carcajeaba mientras retrocedía de espaldas, y a su lado un tipo bastante bajito de cabello negro que la sostenía por un brazo. Lo que más le llamó la atención cuando alcanzó a verlos fue el contraste entre ambos semblantes: ella reía con fuerza, quedándose sin aire; mientras que el chico bajito lucía imperturbable, aunque parecía algo contagiado porque sus labios se curvaban de forma apenas perceptible en una sonrisa diminuta.

La chica despeinada seguía retrocediendo y terminó chocando contra las piernas de Eren, confundiéndolo un poco al no esperar un accidente como ese. Ambos giraron de inmediato, encontrándose con los enormes ojos de Eren muy abiertos, tieso en el asiento.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló la muchacha, y solo entonces Eren vio que tenía entre las manos una botella de cerveza. Se veía bastante ebria—. ¡No me di cuenta de que íbamos a chocar! —dijo, agitando su brazo y salpicando un poco el contenido de su botella mientras rodeaba con su brazo al chico que la acompañaba—. Yo soy Hanji, ¿cómo te llamas, lindura?

Vaciló un momento, sobre todo porque sentía la mirada del tipo perforándolo.

—E-Eren Jeager...

—¿Eres...?

—Alfa.

Hanji parpadeó un instante y le echó una mirada de reojo a Levi, pero estaba tan ebria que no podía ser discreta en lo absoluto, por lo que Eren notó ese pequeño gesto.

—Este es Levi —dijo al fin, atrayendo más al tipo pequeño a su cuerpo—. Es mi amigo. Venimos muy seguido, ¿apenas sales hoy? Porque nunca antes te habíamos visto. ¿Verdad, Levi?

—No.

—Bueno... Salí porque quería divertirme —respondió con una risa ligera, algo dubitativo. No creyó conveniente confesar mucho sobre sí mismo a unos desconocidos, mucho menos en una tierra extraña.

—¿Quieres unírtenos? —preguntó Hanji, dándole unos caderazos a Levi, algo insinuantes. O así los vio Eren—. No estaría mal que volvamos a ser tres...

—Deja de corromper mocosos, Hanji —dijo de pronto Levi, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta—. Al encargado de la puerta le importa un carajo que entren chiquillos mientras consuman. Míralo, apenas es un niño —continuó, esta vez clavando sus afilados ojos oscuros en Eren—. Qué asco.

—¡No soy un niño! —reclamó este, indignado al sentirse humillado por ese tipo que ni siquiera lo conocía. No le pareció justo que lo juzgue sin conocerlo en lo absoluto—. Tú pareces un niño. Mírate, eres tan bajito.

Hanji pareció ahogarse con el sorbo que acababa de dar a su cerveza, porque el gesto se le descompuso de forma muy abrupta. Eren pudo ver en sus ojos que temía lo que estaba por venir.

Y no se equivocaba.

—¿Te jode que sea de este tamaño? Con esta estatura puedo sacarte la mierda si me lo propongo —desafió Levi, acercándose peligrosamente a Eren para cercar su cuerpo con sus brazos que apoyó sobre la barra, acorralándolo. Levi tenía una presencia imponente que era capaz de amilanar a Eren—. Me pregunto si tu mamá sabe que estás aquí, mocoso [3].

Pese a lo intimidante que le resultaba la mirada de Levi, Eren no supo cómo interpretar que lo barriera con esta, de pies a cabeza, con un brillo particular que hasta ese momento no había podido reconocer.

—Yo... ¡Yo no necesito que me den permiso! —exclamó, apretando con fuerza los párpados, negándose a verlo a los ojos porque temía lo que pudiera leer en estos. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación o su cuerpo necesitado, pero creyó ver en Levi cierto interés. Uno distinto a la curiosidad.

—¡Bien, bien! —intervino Hanji, tomando a Eren por los hombros, alejándolo de Levi y llevándolo hasta el centro de lo que podía llamarse pista de baile, que en realidad no pasaba de un espacio a un lado de los chicos que cantaban—. ¡Esa canción me gusta mucho! —y giró a Eren para quedar frente a frente, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas para incitarlo a bailar—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, lindura?

—Mi nombre es Eren... —dijo, algo apenado mientras "bailaba", porque lo que hacía realmente era bambolearse. No se sabía guapo, pero ciertamente lo era, porque ya algunos presentes empezaban a verlo con otros ojos. Y despertaba más su interés al percatarse de que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de un alfa. Los betas no se atreverían a acostarse con él, sería tremendamente doloroso, pero bien podían pasar un rato juntos. Y ni qué decir de los poquísimos omegas presentes, que se aburrían a morir al no congeniar con estos últimos.

Cuando la música llegó con más claridad a sus oídos, se percató de que se trataba de una melodía algo estrambótica, bastante moderna. Estaba de moda el pop, y esa canción empezaba a sonar con fuerza por todas partes, incluso en Alemania había alcanzado a oírla. Le parecía algo insinuante, especialmente por la letra de esta. Y sentía que no habían podido escoger peor momento para hacerla sonar.

Eren se sentía algo humillado. Como un niño.

Seguía meneándose al ritmo de la música, muy rápida, guiado por Hanji, hasta que se percató de que Levi se movía con mayor libertad. No sabía definir si realmente estaba bailando, pero parecía estar completamente mimetizado con el ritmo, como si la música fluyera a través de él y esta gobernara su cuerpo. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando el momento, mientras su delgado cuerpo se hacía espacio en medio de la multitud. Hubo incluso quienes, al igual que Eren, se detuvieron a contemplar la habilidad con la que se desenvolvía.

Hanji, que también disfrutaba de la música, pese a estar ebria, pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Eren estaban más bien enfocados en Levi en lugar de ella, como correspondería al ser su pareja de baile. Sin embargo, eso no la ofendía en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, disimuladamente, o tanto como su embriaguez le permitió, fue haciéndose a un lado despacio, de modo que Eren terminó frente a Levi a los pocos segundos. Hanji quedó a un lado, aún bailando, con una sonrisa algo perturbadora en el rostro, como si hubiera logrado algo.

Levi se dio cuenta de la treta de Hanji, pero prefirió restarle importancia, porque el "mocoso" que tenía al frente empezaba a llamar su atención. Cuando quedaron cerca uno del otro, a medida que la gente a su alrededor los empujaba en medio de su baile, al punto de sentir el calor mutuo, se dio cuenta de que Eren parecía empeñado en sorprenderlo o impresionarlo, como si le hubiera fastidiado que lo vea como un niño.

Y lo peor del caso es que a Levi empezaba a gustarle esa actitud. En cierta forma le pareció muy considerado de su parte que se esfuerce por causarle alguna emoción distinta al desprecio primero que sintió. Al menos no era un alfa presuntuoso. Y Eren era, por qué negarlo, lindo. Y con esa nueva actitud, la cual distaba de su inicial timidez, se veía muy guapo, muy adulto.

Pero seguía siendo un niño. Uno que estaba provocándolo.

Tal como imaginaba Levi, Eren se proponía alejar esa idea de que no pasaba de un chiquillo. Era un alfa, no podía simplemente permitirse dejar esa impresión en alguien que, hasta ese momento, no tenía idea de a qué casta pertenecía. Tenía que demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Y Levi se veía increíble mientras se movía. No podía explicar lo que provocaba en él, pero parecía ser poseedor de una sexualidad nata, como si fuera imposible despegar la vista de él apenas sus ojos se encontraran con su cuerpo. Levi le atraía de forma similar a...

Un omega en celo.

Solo podía ser eso. Pero tampoco olía a celo, de ser así ya estaría encima suyo despojándolo de su ropa. En todo caso, Levi era una hormona andante que no hacía más que incitarlo.

Y para conseguir sus favores en caso su celo estuviera próximo, debía conseguir que lo desee tanto como lo deseaba él.

Levi leyó sus intenciones de inmediato al descubrir en Eren una mirada algo felina y una sonrisa atrevida. Y si bien la idea empezaba a antojársele, de su cabeza no se salía el pensamiento de que no pasaba de un mocoso que buscaba diversión de turno. Y definitivamente no quería eso. O eso le decía su razón.

Pero, pensándolo bien, podía entretenerse un poco.

 _I can see what you want_  
 _But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute. I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile  
But boy, you're only a child  
(Puedo ver lo que quieres  
pero te ves muy joven para estar buscando ese tipo de diversión  
Así que quizá no soy el adecuado  
Ahora eres tan lindo, me gusta tu estilo  
Y sé qué quieres decir cuando me sonríes  
Pero chico, solo eres un niño)_

 _Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
(Bien, puedo bailar contigo, cariño  
Si crees que es divertido  
¿Sabe tu madre que saliste?  
Y puedo conversar contigo  
Coquetear un poco tal vez  
¿Sabe tu madre que saliste?_

La canción empezaba a fastidiarle, porque Levi se veía muy divertido –o tanto como su inexpresivo rostro permitía descifrar– repitiendo lo que esta decía. Parecía estar burlándose de él, como si pretendiera dejarle en claro que, definitivamente, no tenía oportunidad alguna con él, por mucho empeño que pusiera. Eso, al orgullo y terquedad de Eren, era un golpe bajo y muy fuerte.

Con mucha más fuerza, Eren volvió a la carga luego de ese bajón emocional y se sintió más libre, permitiendo a su cuerpo expresarse completamente. No iba a demostrarle a Levi que le hería el orgullo esa insinuación. Hanji lo veía muy entretenida, como si todo fuera parte de un plan premeditado y estuviera saboreando de antemano su victoria.

—Tu papá bailaba... No sé decir si muy bien, pero llamaba la atención de muchos. No ha cambiado mucho físicamente, ni siquiera le veo alguna marca alrededor de sus ojos. Tenía unas ojeras cuando lo conocí, pero sigue idéntico: ni se han profundizado ni las ha atenuado. Y hasta ahora creo, y estoy muy seguro, que es único.

—No sé cómo hizo para no envejecer. Tiene una piel bonita, por lo menos la de su rostro. Sus manos se han vuelto toscas. Cuando era niña eran muy suaves, aunque en ocasiones me quemaban porque me tocaba apenas había terminado de lavar las sábanas y la ropa. Siempre huele bien. Siempre ha sido muy delgado. Ni siquiera luego de tenerme engordó.

—Tiene mucha suerte. En muchos sentidos.

La canción, muy conocida por Hanji, estaba a punto de terminar, y esta hizo aparecer una botella de cerveza llena de quién sabe dónde, mientras iba retrocediendo para dejar solos a Eren y Levi hasta ubicarse en una esquina, abriéndose paso en medio de aquellos que seguían disfrutando de la música. Y no fue casualidad, sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto murieran los últimos coros de la canción.

Cuando la música cesó, muy cortante y con un impacto en la concurrencia semejante al de una pequeña explosión, Eren no alcanzó a medir sus acciones y se lanzó sobre Levi, robándole los labios sin que el afectado alcance a reaccionar ni pueda apartarlo.

Tomó con brusquedad su nuca valiéndose de su altura superior, apresándolo contra su cuerpo para que no pueda escapar. A las personas que estaban rodeándolos parecía importarles poco, porque siguieron en lo suyo, entretenidos en la nueva melodía que ya se dejaba oír. A lo mucho se dejó ver una mueca de disgusto en alguno que otro al ver que Eren le estaba devorando la boca a Levi, aunque este parecía poco dispuesto a cooperar.

Y Levi no cooperaba no porque se resistiera, sino porque permanecía quieto, como si el hecho de que le robaran un beso le fuera completamente indiferente. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos, simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Eren, algo frustrado por no obtener mayor respuesta que unos labios tiesos, al fin se separó, y para lastimar aún más su orgullo, descubrió a Levi bastante tranquilo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Enojado, lo empujó levemente para distanciarlo de su cuerpo, permitiéndole a Levi ver su ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto una de las luces de colores que iluminaban el lugar cayó sobre el rostro de Levi, pudo ver cierta aflicción apenas perceptible, como si estuviera algo arrepentido. Eren no supo qué pensar, porque la primera idea que cruzó su mente fue que esa indiferencia al beso estaba revestida de burla, pero verlo con esa mueca lo dejaba confundido.

Mientras se debatía sobre qué paso a seguir, si alejarse o intentar decirle algo para aclarar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, Levi tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó a sus brazos, y fue él quien le devoró la boca esta vez, de una forma que nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Eren sentía la lengua invasora de Levi imponerse, dominarlo por completo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su nuca para acercarlo más a su altura.

A sus cortos dieciséis años estaba recibiendo el beso más intenso que jamás imaginó.

Levi parecía sentir que no había un mañana, que era el momento de vivir, porque su lengua recorría cada espacio de su boca de forma que le hacía pensar que estaba desesperado por alcanzar algo. Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de iniciar rozando sus labios, incluso sus dientes chocaron. Parecía algo animal.

Solo se separaron cuando oyeron los festejos de Hanji que se iba acercando mientras aplaudía con fuerza. Fue Levi quien se alejó del cuerpo de Eren, sofocado por lo impetuoso del beso. Eren no tenía idea de qué había sido ese arranque, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que le había encantado. Y que quería que se repita.

—¡Desaparezco un momento y se montan esta escena! —exclamó Hanji, dándole un empujón a Levi—. ¡Eres terrible, enanito! Y luego soy yo quien va corrompiendo niños.

—Vámonos —dijo Levi, esquivando los ojos de Eren que, según pudo ver, clamaban por respuestas.

—¡¿Tan temprano?! —se quejó ella—. ¡Si acabamos de llegar hace una nada!

—Estás ebria. Vámonos.

—¡Levi! —exclamó de pronto Eren—. ¿Vas a volver?

—Tal vez.

A regañadientes, Hanji salió del bar del brazo de Levi, aún dando pelea. Eren los vio marcharse sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, por lo que pudo notar que Levi volvía levemente el rostro para dedicarle una mirada que, según quiso entender, denotaba interés. Y así se convenció de que tenía alguna oportunidad.

Eren volvió a su habitación del hotel casi quince minutos después de la partida de Levi. Una extraña ansiedad iba apoderándose de su cuerpo al sentir la ausencia del sabor de la boca de este en la suya. Ese beso lo había dejado anhelante de algo más, mucho más intenso y profundo.

Sobre todo profundo. Y que pueda implicar la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Su cabeza ya estaba repleta de pensamientos bastante lascivos.

La noche siguiente decidió repetir su rutina. Llegó al bar y disfrutó de un par de bebidas mientras esperaba a que Levi aparezca. Y ese "tal vez" se convirtió en un "sí", porque allí estaba, acompañado de Hanji nuevamente.

Había estado reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, y concluyó que muy probablemente fue su actitud atrevida lo que terminó por convencerlo. Si Levi se animó a darle tremendo beso tenía que ser porque ya no lo veía como un niño. O por lo menos no tanto como en un principio. Entonces debía demostrarle con hechos que, en efecto, no era tan mocoso.

Esa noche volvieron a unirse al baile colectivo. Se acercó a su cuerpo sin ningún disimulo, cercándolo con sus brazos hasta envolverlo con estos de modo que lo tenía a su entera disposición. Cuando la música se volvía más y más intensa, ya sea por la pasión que imponían los muchachos que cantaban o por las notas que se dejaban oír, Eren se atrevía a apretarlo más contra su pecho –porque Levi le llegaba a esa altura aproximadamente– y sus brazos tocaban su espalda con descaro, percibiendo el calor que transmitía a través de la ropa. Levi parecía ir acurrucándose de a pocos y no se veía incómodo. Parecía buscar refugio porque incluso correspondía al abrazo, aferrando sus dedos a la camisa que usaba Eren.

Y cuando lo liberaba para poder verse a los ojos, nuevamente estaba presente esa expresión de aflicción. Y Eren no sabía si se sentía arrepentido u ocurría algo más, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero podían más sus ansias por volver a probar su boca que su deseo de saber más. Levi le nublaba el poco juicio con el que podía contar a esa edad.

—Recuerdo que bailamos juntos y nos dimos un beso. Tu padre es muy gentil en ese aspecto, muy delicado.

—No te creo nada eso.

—Bien, no es nada delicado, lo sé... Pero fue amable a su modo, y sí bailamos y nos besamos.

—¿Y luego?

Desde esa noche y las próximas que quedaron durante la semana, Eren se dedicó a comerle la boca en medio de la pista de baile mientras le narraba a pedazos parte de su vida. Cuando necesitaban respirar o beber algo, le contaba sobre su familia y el motivo de su viaje.

Levi tuvo claro entonces que no se quedaría. Que no debía encariñarse con ese mocoso divertido y osado que no temía a su ceño perpetuamente fruncido ni a su forma brusca y casi animal de entregarse a los besos. Al menos le agradecía su sinceridad al revelarle que solo estaba de pasada por la isla. Al menos le dijo que tenía una vida casi hecha.

Hanji mientras tanto se dedicaba a ligar con alguien. No parecía preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir entre su amigo y el muchacho que acababa de unírseles. O eso aparentaba, porque Levi no se percataba de lo atentos que estaban sus ojos a sus movimientos. Porque Hanji sacaba conciencia del fondo de su ser cuando de Levi se trataba. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su particular naturaleza.

Eren iba adquiriendo más y más seguridad. Esta se iba afianzando al ver que Levi le permitía entablar conversaciones más largas y ya no solo se dejaba besar, sino que correspondía con gran efusividad. Pero lo que más feliz hizo a Eren fue que Levi aceptara verse por las mañanas también. Una noche, mientras le narraba sobre Alemania, le pidió que lo acompañe a pasar la mañana en la playa para luego ir a comer algo a algún restaurante y pasar la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en caminatas o algo semejante, de modo que, terminada su cita –a Eren le gustaba llamarla así–, podrían ir juntos nuevamente al bar.

Habían coordinado verse en la orilla, cerca de un puesto de refrescos, y Eren llegó puntualmente. Sin embargo, Levi nunca apareció. Esperó por al menos tres horas, pero no ocurrió nada.

Quedar plantado lo dejó bastante fastidiado. Si algo de confianza se había construido, sintió que esta fue tacleada y estaba tambaleándose. Sin embargo, quiso convencerse de que Levi tuvo motivos poderosos para hacerle algo tan terrible como olvidar su salida juntos.

Y, sin pensar que ocurriría, percibió algo que capturó completamente su atención.

Derrotado al saberse plantado, decidió aprovechar su mañana caminando por la isla mientras su mascota se entretenía picoteando el maíz que le había conseguido. La encargada ya le tenía más confianza y no se preocupaba por el aseo de la habitación, ya que había pillado a Eren antes haciendo la limpieza y veía el empeño que ponía en no perjudicar el suelo ni las sábanas.

Cuando llegó a un pequeño solar metido dentro de un pasaje muy amplio y, a ojos de Eren, en apariencia embrujado por lo oscuro que era, se detuvo al sentir algo que lo llamaba. Curioso por ese extraño instinto que lo movía a adentrarse en el solar, a cada paso que daba sentía que la fuerza que lo atraía se hacía cada vez más fuerte. De pronto, dejó de tener claro por qué estaba ahí y simplemente caminaba directamente hasta alcanzar la manija de una puerta. Al tomarla, sus manos la apresaron tenazmente, como si estuviera dispuesto a forzarla si no se abría en el primer intento. Empezó a tironear de esta para poder ingresar en la casa, y tras armar algo de alboroto al no ceder esta, Hanji finalmente asomó el rostro. Contraria a su natural algarabía, parecía preocupada de ver a Eren ahí, frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, lindura? —preguntó, algo nerviosa e interponiendo su cuerpo para que, en caso se le ocurra, Eren no pueda pasar.

—Algo... Huele... Sí, es eso... Huele... El olor me trajo aquí...

—Mierda... Lindura, escúchame —dijo, tratando de razonar con él. Le preocupaba lo ido que se veía—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Estaba practicando algo y es necesario que te vayas. El día es precioso y seguro podrás disfrutarlo de alguna forma. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—Huele... Huele fuerte... Déjame pasar. —Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados y opacos. Su característico brillo se había perdido para transformarse en una simple sombra que les daba un aspecto siniestro—. Quiero... —y un ápice de cordura volvió a él—. ¿Levi está aquí?

—No necesito decirte eso, corazón. Mira, estoy muy ocupada, ¿podrías volver más tarde?

—¡No! —gritó, esta vez enfurecido. Antes sus palabras eran más bien febriles—. ¡Déjame entrar! —volvió a gritar, y sus manos se aferraron a la puerta entreabierta en un intento por forzarla hasta abrirla—. ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Me está llamando!

—¡Te está llamando una mierda! —gritó ella, fuera de sus casillas—. ¡Fuera de aquí! —Las uñas de Hanji se incrustaron en los dedos de Eren como si fueran garras, pero ni por eso el muchacho cedió. Sin más opción, tuvo que echarlo de una certera patada en el estómago.

El golpe le quitó el aire a Eren, por lo que cayó pesadamente al suelo; y mientras estuvo recuperándose del daño, Hanji aprovechó para cerrar la puerta. Y echarle seguro. Y poner una silla para bloquear cualquier forma de acceso.

Eren insistió en forzar la puerta todo lo que quedó de la tarde. Pese a su perseverancia y la fuerza que ponía en derribarla, no logró su cometido y no hizo más que dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la propiedad, completamente frustrado. Sentía, su olfato le decía que Levi lo necesitaba a su lado, que debía destruir la puerta para poder estar juntos; pero Hanji la había sellado de tal forma que era imposible romperla, ni siquiera a punta de patadas.

Estuvo gritando y golpeando la puerta todo el tiempo, creyendo quizá que Hanji terminaría por hartarse y al fin le permitiría pasar. Y, ya sea por su insistencia o porque, tal como pensaba, Hanji se hartó, al fin la puerta se abrió.

—Hagan lo que quieran —dijo ella, exhausta. Su cabello desordenado cayendo por su frente y los anteojos resbalándose por el puente de su nariz harían pensar a cualquiera que había estado trabajando muy arduamente en algo—. Yo me largo. Ya hice bastante. El resto escapa a mis manos.

Eren no necesitó una palabra más para, a toda prisa, escurrirse en aquella casa hasta encontrarse con Levi. Casi a tropezones alcanzó la habitación desde la cual provenía el olor que se dejaba percibir a cada instante más y más. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la pieza, la hizo a un lado en un solo movimiento, y lo que encontró cuando estuvo dentro lo dejó muy impresionado.

Levi yacía sobre la cama, retorciéndose en medio de movimientos demasiado incitantes, como si no soportara más el estado en que se encontraba. Tenía la piel sudada, los ojos entreabiertos cargados de lujuria y las piernas cerradas, como si tuviera la urgencia de ocultar lo que había entre ellas, además de sus blancas manos apretando las sábanas a modo de canalizar sus sensaciones. A su lado había un frasco blanquecino, probablemente lleno de pastillas que había preferido ignorar. En cuanto sintió la intromisión de alguien en su recámara, levantó la cabeza para descubrir de quién se trataba, y al ver que era Eren, de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa.

—E-Eren... —jadeó, dejando ver sus labios húmedos y muy rojos, seguramente a causa de habérsela pasado mordiéndoselos por la desesperación—. Estoy... Quiero... Ven, por favor... Lo necesito...

No había tiempo para pláticas.

—No recuerdo mucho, la verdad. Nos vimos en el bar todos los días y nos divertíamos. Luego llegó el día de... Ya sabes... Es como si uno entrara en trance, ¿sabes? Es decir, uno toma más conciencia luego de...

—No es que no recuerdes, no quieres entrar en detalle.

—Eres muy aguda, Mikasa. En realidad, sí es en parte por eso. No es como si quisiera hablarte del celo de tu padre... Bueno, el caso es que ese día salí de mi cuarto para ver a Levi. Habíamos quedado de vernos para caminar por la playa, pero me plantó. Luego me dejé guiar por el olor. Eso fue lo que pasó. Luego copulamos... Creo que se escondió porque estaba en celo, no fue su intención plantarme. La cuestión es que estaba en una casa y ahí nos vimos. Nos quedamos juntos todo el día, incluso hasta el día siguiente.

—Qué animales.

—¡No solo lo hicimos! Qué malpensada... Bien, sí lo hicimos mucho, pero también quería aprovechar el tiempo que pasáramos juntos.

—¿Te fuiste?

—Sí, tenía que volver. Mi viaje era solo por dos semanas.

—Te portaste como un animal y te fuiste.

—En realidad, y aunque no me creas, llegué a quererlo. Puedo asegurarte que lo quería, y muchísimo. Levi es una persona especial para mí y nunca le mentí. Le dije desde un principio que en algún momento volvería a Alemania, teníamos claro eso. Me habría gustado conocerlo ya algo mayor. En ese entonces, como él mismo me decía, era un mocoso. Si hubiera tenido al menos un par de años más, me habría quedado con él para siempre.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Era muy joven. Incluso si le hubiera propuesto algo serio, no me habría tomado en cuenta. Levi es muy realista, me habría echado en cara que seguro era una pasión juvenil y que de eso no pasaban mis sentimientos. Me duele pensar que, aun ahora, crea que fue una calentura por el celo. Fue breve lo que tuvimos, pero intenso y hermoso. Al menos para mí.

—Yo creo que llegó a quererte también, de algún modo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Él parece tener facilidad para leer a las personas. Las primeras impresiones son importantes. Pareces vigoroso y divertido, seguro le gustó eso de ti. Creo que fue capaz de ver tus sentimientos y por eso te aceptó.

—Eso me alienta un poco... Luego del celo, nos quedamos juntos.

—¿Qué hicieron?

Levi y Eren permanecieron en la habitación todo lo que duró el celo. Tanta era su urgencia por aparearse que no sintieron necesidad ni de alimentarse. Sin embargo, el negarse a comer terminó por dejarlos casi famélicos luego de pasar tantas horas fornicando, por lo que, en cuanto quedaron satisfechos, lo primero que hicieron fue prepararse algo de comer.

—Me sorprende que sepas cocinar, Levi —dijo Eren con una sonrisa radiante—. Te queda bien.

—Por supuesto, mis padres trabajan mucho y nunca los veo. Era necesario que aprenda —respondió él mientras se sentaba a la mesa con Eren—. Y quita esa sonrisa idiota. Es como si tuvieras un cartel en la frente que dice "Acabo de coger como un salvaje".

—Qué directo —rió Eren—. Deberías tener el mismo cartel entonces, porque ayer me pedías...

—Cállate, mocoso —dijo Levi, algo fastidiado—. Estamos comiendo, no es momento para hablar de mis fluidos. Y por tu culpa me duele todo, hijo de puta.

—Claro, claro, lo dices porque te conviene y te avergüenza. Y ese dolor es la consecuencia de pasarlo bien. Es un precio justo.

—Lo sería si a ti también te doliera.

—No puedo negarte eso —respondió, nuevamente con una sonrisa, pero esta era más bien coqueta.

—¿Cuándo tienes que volver? —lo dijo tan abruptamente que Eren estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—El fin de semana... ¿Sabes? Si pudiera quedarme...

—No puedes —cortó Levi con los ojos clavados en su plato—. Tienes deberes que cumplir. Tus padres esperan mucho de ti por ser alfa. Debes irte.

—Pero...

—No, Eren. Desde un principio tuvimos claro cómo íbamos a ir con esto.

—Pareces enojado.

—Es porque insistes y dices idioteces.

—Yo... —sentía que debía confesar lo que se gestaba en su corazón, era valiente y se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pero en el fondo temía la respuesta—. Yo siento que te quiero... ¡Y puedes creer que soy muy chico para pensar así, pero no! —el volumen de su voz llegaba casi al de los gritos—. Si me pidieras que me quede, lo haría. Si me quisieras... Yo me quedaría.

—Es por eso que debes irte.

Levi recogió su plato apenas habiendo probado la mitad de lo que se había servido.

Había perdido el apetito.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Sí. "Es por eso que debes irte". ¡Mira que mi memoria es excelente! Qué nítido es para mí ese momento.

—Sí te quería. Esa fue su forma de decírtelo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Entiendo que no sepas descifrarlo, no pasaste mucho tiempo con él. Eren, en esta isla no hay casi ningún alfa porque no hay progreso. Los alfas están hechos para ascender, para dominar en lo que hagan. Aquí te habrías estancado para siempre. Levi prefirió que te vayas y desarrolles tus capacidades. A lo mejor en el fondo sí habría querido que te quedes, pero decidió priorizar tu futuro. Ahora mismo eres alguien importante, un reconocido abogado.

—Tienes razón...

—Él le da mucha importancia a las decisiones de las personas. Y si aceptaste lo que te decía, se quedó con una imagen más madura de ti, aunque seguro le agradó que sigas hasta cierto punto tus convicciones al enfrentarlo. Pero que le hayas confesado que llegaste a quererlo, definitivamente lo toma como valentía. No debe guardarte rencor de ningún modo. Quedarte aquí sería cosa de un idilio, un sueño. Quizá con el tiempo te habrías arrepentido de esa decisión precipitada y Levi habría cargado con esa culpa al no haberte impedido que te quedes. Debió quererte mucho.

El último día en la isla, Eren se dedicó a empacar todas sus pertenencias. Su gallina había mantenido su peso y parecía estar muy dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo que le aguardaba lejos de la isla, porque permanecía muy tranquila en su jaula a pesar de estar encerrada. Eren creía que le costaría meterla en su jaula luego de acostumbrarla a andar libre por su habitación en el hotel.

Con sus maletas hechas, se encargó de cancelar su deuda con la encargada del hotel. Se despidió de esta con una sonrisa, muy agradecido por sus atenciones y comprensión al permitirle quedarse incluso con su mascota. Una vez fuera, ya cerca de la orilla y en camino al muelle, descubrió a Levi esperándolo.

—¡Viniste a despedirte! —exclamó Eren con una sonrisa inmensa, feliz de encontrarse antes de partir—. ¡No creí que lo harías!

—Te vas porque te lo pedí. No podía faltar.

—No hace falta recordar eso, Levi...

—Adiós, Eren.

—Por fin no me dices mocoso. Siento que voy a extrañar tus malos tratos.

—Qué idiota.

—Voy a extrañarte. Mucho, Levi.

—¿Se te hace tarde?

—Sí —dijo, y al fin se animó a soltar sus maletas y jaula para tomar a Levi en sus brazos. Sería la última vez que podría sentir su calor, su cuerpo menudo, su cabello muy lacio entre sus dedos; la última vez que vería su piel pálida y sus ojos afilados, insinuantes, misteriosos. Y, para consolar un poco a su corazón, Levi le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Eren no lo vio, pero Levi tenía los párpados apretados, casi con la misma fuerza con la que lo apresaba por breves instantes más—. Cuídate mucho, no me gustaría que nada llegue a pasarte —y, por última vez también, le robó un beso. No hacía gran diferencia a sus ojos. Ya le había robado muchísimos. Dulces y cariñosos todos.

Levi ya no dijo nada. Se limitó a sostenerle la mano hasta que Eren se echó a andar, separándose al poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Lo vio caminar, luego trotar, y finalmente correr. Como si Eren no quisiera pensar más en su despedida, porque de lo contrario devolvería sus pasos para volver a tomar a Levi en un abrazo y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, permaneció un momento más en el mismo lugar en que se habían despedido, reteniendo por breves instantes más la esencia de aquel muchachito divertido y vehemente que le había hecho disfrutar de tantas noches de baile.

—Y me fui. Levi se despidió de mí ese día. Cuando volví a Alemania los estudios me comieron vivo y mis padres me forzaron a dedicarme de lleno a eso. Fue difícil, porque deseaba mucho poder salir, disfrutar, conocer. Pero no me fue permitido sino hasta que me gradué. Solo entonces dejaron de estar encima mío.

—¿Olvidaste a Levi?

—¡De ningún modo! Es solo que... No sé qué ocurrió en mí, pero algo me decía que no debía ni siquiera escribirle. Algo me decía que se enfadaría si lo hacía. Y como pasaron los años, llegué a pensar que él me había olvidado.

—No te equivocaste. No es muy expresivo y dudo que le gustara sentirse en la obligación de responder. Le atinaste.

—Pero cuando nos invitó, decidí que era el momento perfecto para volver a verlo. Aunque ahora sé que fuiste tú en realidad. Pero igual me dio gusto verlo, aunque sea un instante.

—¿Han visto a Levi? —preguntó incrédula Mikasa.

—Sí, por eso decidimos navegar un poco. Nos dijo que nos largáramos porque tenía mucho por hacer —rió Eren.

La conversación que estaban sosteniendo se vio interrumpida con el retorno de Erwin y Farlan. Ambos lucían un par de raspones en el rostro, aunque nada de gravedad. Mikasa supo que con eso ya tenía bastante, y, aunque no se lo pudiera decir directamente, estaba muy agradecido por tanta honestidad de Eren. Le dejó la impresión de ser un sujeto muy dado a hablar.

—Se está haciendo algo tarde —dijo Erwin—. Creo que solo podremos quedarnos un rato más.

—Lo mismo digo —se unió Farlan—. Allá adentro no hay gran cosa, solo maleza que estorba y raspa. Al menos tenemos claro que estamos seguros y no podrá pasarnos nada.

—A mí me gusta aquí —dijo Eren—. Mikasa y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien.

—Tú pareces ser muy hablador, Eren —bromeó Farlan—. Seguramente la abrumaste con lo que le dijiste.

—No —intervino Mikasa—. Eren es una buena persona y me gusta su conversación.

A Erwin le quedó cierta sospecha por esa súbita confianza entre ambos. Definitivamente algo había pasado en su ausencia.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Esta canción es muy posterior en el musical, pero sentí que le iba más a este momento. Como he hecho hasta ahora, el link de la canción la pondré en mi perfil. En este caso será la versión del musical, porque en ese lo canta una mujer y de ese modo queda mejor la letra. Además, siento que la versión del musical es mucho más divertida.**

 **[2]: Es el único OC que pondré, creo. No es demasiado relevante, solo la mujer que se encarga del hotel.**

 **[3]: La canción trata básicamente de eso: ¿Sabe tu madre que has salido? Porque va sobre alguien menor que quiere seducir a alguien mayor.**

 **N.A: La pregunta del millón:**

 **Mercurio, ¿por qué no hay lemmon?**

 **1\. Porque el capítulo sería tremendamente largo**

 **2\. Porque no hace ninguna diferencia en la trama que haya o no lemmon en este capítulo. No suma ni resta (?)**

 **3\. Porque no quiero poner un lemmon mediocre solo por poner lemmon. El lemmon de Omegaverse es más animal, es puro instinto, por eso a mí se me hace más complicado. Primero quiero practicar unos borradores a ver qué tal me va.**

 **De todos modos, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Próxima actualización de aquí a una semana y media aproximadamente.**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**


	4. Gimme, gimme, gimme

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

 **"GIMME, GIMME, GIMME (A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT)" [1]**

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
_ _Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
_ _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
_ _Take me through the darkness to break of the day  
_ _(Dame, dame, dame un hombre a la medianoche  
_ _Alguien que me ayude a despejar esas sombras  
_ _Dame, dame, dame un hombre a la medianoche  
_ _Tómame a través de la oscuridad hasta el amanecer)._

.

Mikasa pensó que Farlan era algo torpe.

Se pasó bastante rato entretenida oyendo todo lo que Eren tenía para contarle sobre el tiempo que conoció a su padre, y sentía que se iba forjando cierta confianza entre ellos. Eren le resultó bastante accesible y confiable, quizá en parte porque no era demasiado viejo, por lo que podían comunicarse más fácilmente. Solo cesó su conversación cuando Erwin y Farlan volvieron y, para su buena suerte, cuando eso ocurrió Eren ya le había contado hasta el momento de su despedida con Levi.

Ambos volvieron con algunos raspones en el rostro, seguramente provocados por la maleza que había en medio de su camino. Sin embargo, Erwin apenas tenía un par de líneas delgadas en el rostro, mientras que Farlan tenía rasguños en los brazos y los pómulos. Mikasa pudo ver que incluso sus rodillas estaban heridas, notorias las marcas por lo clara que era su piel.

Pero no solo eso le hacía pensar que era un poco torpe; verlo lastimado fue el primer indicio. Esa idea cobró más fuerza en su pensamiento cuando, mientras Eren se encargaba de deshacer el nudo que había hecho para atar el bote, este intentaba empujar la embarcación para ponerla en movimiento. Farlan le ponía bastante empeño, pero no parecía ser muy fuerte para ser alfa. A veces terminaba resbalando en la arena fangosa en su intento por mover el yate de Erwin.

Un alfa extraño. Farlan era un alfa extraño.

Su primera impresión de él fue que era una persona tranquila y sonriente, amable. Pero Erwin también le había dado esa impresión. La diferencia radicaba, a sus ojos, en que Erwin se veía bastante erguido, orgulloso y soberbio. Quizá no se lo proponía o era inconsciente, pero ciertamente parecía ser un tipo con bastante confianza en sí mismo.

—Bien, podemos partir —dijo Erwin mientras subía al yate—. Suban, por favor.

Y era muy gentil también. Pero si algo destacaba de Erwin era definitivamente su natural liderazgo. Pese a tener tres alfas con ella, tanto Farlan como Eren aceptaban lo que les decía sin rechistar. Tampoco era un pedante que les ordenaba, y probablemente a causa de eso aceptaban sus direcciones.

Y Mikasa no analizaba su comportamiento y cualidades en balde. Lo que se proponía era hallar rasgos que alguno le haya podido heredar.

—¿Podemos ir despacio? —pidió ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Erwin, quien en ese momento dirigía el bote.

—No veo razón para apresurarnos.

—Creí que podrías tener algo que hacer, pero si no es así, bien podríamos tomarnos un momento.

Eren insistió mucho en tomar el control del bote con el pretexto de aprender, y Erwin aceptó con la condición de que Farlan le acompañe, no sin antes explicarle un par de nociones básicas. Le parecía un tipo bastante inteligente y al menos estando esos dos juntos podrían manejar mejor ese asunto.

Mikasa entonces se aproximó más a la barandilla, justo donde estaba Erwin, para poder platicarle. El viento agitaba la camisa que Farlan le había prestado, al igual que sus cabellos, los cuales ya no estaban húmedos gracias a los rayos del sol de la tarde. Él la recibió con una sonrisa que la motivó a acercarse con confianza.

—¿Deseas algo? —dijo él con una expresión afable. Era un hombre maduro en toda la extensión de la palabra. A Mikasa le parecía todo un caballero.

—Quiero saber sobre Levi.

—Lo suponía —rió—. Pero me gustaría que me aclares qué quieres saber exactamente, así puedo ser más directo.

—Preferiría que me des detalles. Cómo se conocieron.

—Ya veo —dio un suspiro y volvió la vista al mar—. Hace veinte años, cuando era joven aún —volvió a reír—, llegué a la isla en un bote...

Con dieciocho, Erwin Smith ya era un hombre independiente. Hombre, sí, porque su madurez mental le compensaba los pocos años con los que contaba cuando inició su aventura. Su padre había sido un importante investigador, siempre curioso y dispuesto a aprender más sobre cualquier materia. Erwin deseaba también conocer de forma similar: su padre había visitado muchos lugares a lo largo de su vida, pero con el paso del tiempo esto fue dificultándosele por culpa de la edad; entonces lo que se proponía era seguir su legado. Quería ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, aquel del que le hablaba cuando niño.

Su familia ciertamente poseía dinero, y en consecuencia era poderosa. Sin embargo, Erwin no era despilfarrador, más bien pensaba en invertir lo que ya tenía. Y proyectándose a su objetivo de conocer el mundo fue que compró un bote de buen tamaño, tan bien equipado como un yate, pero no tan costoso. Su padre le felicitó por su compra y le alentó de muchas maneras, ya que él también deseaba nutrirse de lo que pudiera aprender su hijo en sus viajes.

De ese modo, Erwin se convirtió en una especie de marinero desde muy joven. Su madre, una mujer discreta, aceptó de muy buen grado la decisión de ambos hombres; y cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, no hizo más que abrazar a su hijo y desearle la mejor de las suertes. Sabía por supuesto de los múltiples riesgos a los que se exponía, pero no podía ponerle freno a sus verdaderos deseos. Su padre también lo abrazó y le pidió encarecidamente se cuide y procure mantenerse en contacto por medio de cartas, además de que, de ese modo, lo mantendría al tanto de lo que aprendiera o viera.

Confiaba en sus capacidades como alfa que era. Y no se equivocaba, ya que pasó muy bien dos años visitando diversas costas, asimilando un poco de cada cultura nueva que conocía. Cumplió veinte años y la relación con su padre era muy estrecha pese a la distancia, como si compartir un mismo ideal los hubiera unido muchísimo más de lo que pudo el ambiente familiar.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de verlos. Cada tres meses se tomaba unos días para volver a su hogar, dejando una extensa relación acerca de todo lo que había visto a su padre. Este posteriormente se encargaría de archivarlo para, combinada con su investigación, convertir la información recopilada en un proyecto de enciclopedia para viajeros. Erwin no estaba muy convencido del éxito que pudieran alcanzar, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a su padre, por lo cual, cuando reemprendió su viaje, decidió ser aun más minucioso de lo que ya era.

No esperó lo que le ocurriría en cierta isla.

Quería viajar a algún lugar apenas visitado, del que no se supiera casi nada. Entonces, mientras estaba en casa de su padre, llamaron su atención un grupo de islas griegas que vio en un mapa físico. No había oído de ellas y en sus libros no se hacía mucha mención sobre estas, por lo que de inmediato captaron su atención. No estaría nada mal ser pionero en cuanto a información sobre estas, así la enciclopedia sería mucho más rica. Luego podría averiguar más sobre el resto del archipiélago; teniendo tanto por descubrir y tan cerca podría ser muy provechoso ese nuevo viaje.

Su padre no pudo estar más de acuerdo. En cuanto le contó sobre sus planes lo felicitó por su decisión y gran visión. Tanta emoción le causó la idea que le instó a viajar de inmediato. Erwin aceptó y, motivado por su padre, se puso en marcha.

El viaje duró muchísimo [2]. Su familia vivía en Norteamérica y llegar hasta Grecia le tomó una eternidad, además de bastante dinero.

—¿Gastaste mucho?

—Por supuesto. No iban a permitirme pasar de frontera en frontera así nada más. Podría decirse que fui muy "persuasivo".

—¿Solo hizo falta dinero?

—No, si así fuera me sentiría un delincuente, aunque mi objetivo lo justificaría de sobra. Mi familia es muy reconocida por parte de mi padre, así que me tenían por alguien importante en ese entonces. Supieron de mi apellido y me facilitaron mucho las cosas. Además les expliqué el motivo de mi viaje; así que, de no ser por eso, habría gastado muchísimo más.

Así, luego de una extensísima travesía, Erwin Smith llegó a la isla de Scíathos [3].

Lo primero por hacer era encargar muy bien su bote. Los pescadores se ofrecieron a cuidarlo muy amablemente, y le pareció que estos se sentían algo honrados con su visita. Curioso por tanta amabilidad, se animó a preguntarles si acaso lo conocían, y estos le explicaron que incluso a la isla habían llegado noticias sobre las investigaciones de su padre; así que, en parte por gratitud, velarían por la seguridad de su bote.

Agradecido por sus atenciones y su honestidad, se echó a andar siguiendo las direcciones de aquellos hombres trabajadores. Ellos le dijeron que en la cima de un enorme risco, en la parte más alta de la isla, hallaría posada: un hotel sencillo, pero de muy buena atención, cuya encargada era una mujer ya bastante entrada en años.

Escaló un sendero muy pedregoso hasta poder alcanzar la puerta enrejada del hotel. No fue la mejor primera impresión, pero el lugar parecía ser decente al menos. No quería perder tiempo en esperar a que le atiendan, así que simplemente abrió la cerradura y se adentró en la propiedad hasta encontrarse con alguien. Pronto vio a la que seguramente era la encargada, porque coincidía completamente con la descripción que le habían dado. Bien podía empezar su investigación haciéndole un par de preguntas a esa anciana. Porque habiendo vivido tantos años, seguramente podría brindarle muchos datos interesantes.

No supo qué gesto hizo exactamente, pero la mujer, que había estado barriendo, soltó su escoba y de inmediato se acercó a él para tomar sus maletas y guiarlo pronto a una habitación. Erwin quiso detenerla, no le pareció correcto que una anciana lleve su equipaje por él, pero ella se negó en todos los modos posibles. Resignado, solo pudo ir a su lado sin rechistar, atento a los lugares que recorrían. Luego de doblar dos veces a la izquierda y cruzar un patio que albergaba muchas macetas de diversas flores, la mujer le abrió la puerta de una pieza muy amplia, equipada incluso con un escritorio.

—¿Usted sabe a qué me dedico? —preguntó él, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

—Sé a qué se dedica su padre, joven. Seguramente le está siguiendo los pasos.

—Algo así, señora. ¿Cómo lo conoce?

—Tardó su tiempo, pero incluso a este lugar llegaron noticias sobre él y sus aportes. Nos han sido muy útiles, la verdad. Recuerdo que en un artículo suyo dio muchas sugerencias sobre cómo aprovechar el dinero e invertir. Desde entonces a la gente le va mejor con sus finanzas. Pero sabemos también que no se dedica a eso, sino a investigar, así que usted debe venir por lo mismo. Él ya debe estar algo mayor, ¿cierto?

—Es verdad. Me gustaría seguir su legado todo lo que pueda. Quiero ver el mundo y lo que esconde. Me alegra que mi padre haya podido ayudarles —dijo Erwin haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

—Hace bien. Pero no haga eso, no está bien en un alfa como usted —respondió ella mientras le tomaba un hombro para que vuelva a erguirse.

—Entonces también sabe sobre eso.

—Por supuesto. Se nota solo con verle. Me da gusto que los aportes de su padre no se estanquen y usted contribuya. ¿En qué están trabajando ahora?

—Una enciclopedia para viajeros. Sé que no se ha dicho mucho acerca de estas islas, así que por eso estoy aquí.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó la anciana juntando sus manos y acunando su rostro sobre estas—. ¡Así podrían venir muchos más turistas! Tienen todo mi apoyo, joven... Lo siento, ¿cuál es su nombre? Solo sé su apellido.

—Erwin, señora. Erwin Smith.

Presentados ambos, la mujer lo dejó solo para que pueda instalarse, no sin antes asegurarle que estaba dispuesta a responder todas las preguntas que tuviera para hacerle. Erwin entonces desempacó la ropa que llevaba en una mochila en forma de saco de arena que solía cargar al hombro, apiló sobre el escritorio los libros y cuadernos que llevaba en una de sus maletas, colocó a un lado sus bolígrafos y dejó todo preparado para poder empezar a apuntar sus primeras impresiones.

Disfrutó de una semana tranquila en conversaciones con la anciana –que le dijo se llamaba Anabelle–, aprovechando al máximo todo lo que tuviera para contarle. Cada tarde la acompañaba en sus labores y las horas se le iban volando en pláticas sobre qué tan duro llegaban las estaciones, cada cuánto tocaban puerto los botes, hacia qué isla se dirigían, con qué parte de Grecia comerciaban más, con cuánta frecuencia llegaban turistas, etc. La mujer parecía un libro abierto y Erwin no hacía más que leerlo y leerlo.

Sin embargo, sus conclusiones no podían basarse solo en lo que ella pudiera decirle. Luego de esa semana tan bien aprovechada decidió que era momento de salir del hotel para conocer a más gente a quien pueda preguntarles.

Mientras terminaba de anotar los últimos datos que había recopilado de boca de Anabelle, su estómago le reclamó por alimento. La noche había caído y no faltaba mucho para que llegue la hora de merendar, por lo que decidió aprovechar su salida para explorar un poco más sobre la isla. Anabelle podría, como había hecho hasta ese día, ofrecerle la comida que servía para los turistas que quisieran cenar dentro del hotel, pero era el momento perfecto para empezar con la otra parte de su proyecto. Y no solo se proponía preguntarles lo mismo, sino que podría hacerse una idea también sobre el trato que daban al turista para así recomendar con mayor conciencia una visita a la isla. Aunque de todos modos tenía pensado hacerlo, el lugar era maravilloso y muy apacible, perfecto para escapar de la ciudad industrial que dominaba esos tiempos. La isla Scíathos, a diferencia de otros lugares más tugurizados que visitó, tenía un aire limpio y puro, además de una vista maravillosa, cortesía de un cielo y mar extremadamente azules.

Salió de su habitación luego de darse una ducha vistiendo un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca. Sentía que terminaría por sentirse sofocado si se ponía encima alguna chaqueta, así que, tras despedirse de la encargada asegurándole que volvería temprano para no causarle ninguna molestia, abandonó el hotel.

Tenía hambre, pero tampoco pensaba correr. Quería tomarse su tiempo para admirar el paisaje de noche, quería ver el contraste y verificar que seguía siendo un lugar hermoso. No se equivocaba, ya que el cielo era bellamente iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, ni siquiera eran necesarios los faroles de las calles. A su paso se sintió observado por algunos pobladores y supuso de inmediato que se debía a la casta a la que pertenecía. Ya hasta la misma encargada del hotel había reconocido en él a un alfa, así que no sería de extrañar que lo hagan ellos también.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegó a un pequeño café que, pese a ser ya noche, le ofreció atención. Las camareras, muy sonrientes, apuntaron su orden y de inmediato corrieron para apresurar al cocinero. Una vez con su comida en la mesa, Erwin se dispuso a comer, pero ni bien iba a dar el primer bocado, un par de, según supuso, amigos, sentados en una mesa adyacente a la suya, llamaron su atención. Una muchacha de cabello castaño y gafas hablaba a voz en cuello; mientras que su compañero, un tipo de cabello muy negro y piel clara, parecía estar muy harto de tanta efusividad. Podría incluso afirmar que estaba ebria.

Le gustaba observar a las personas para analizar, aunque sea solo una parte, su comportamiento. Por eso, todo el tiempo que estuvo comiendo les lanzó miradas furtivas, convencido de que no se darían cuenta.

Esa noche aprendió a no subestimar a los demás.

Porque, cuando terminaba de hacerle el último corte a su carne, cuando el tenedor ascendía hasta su boca, este quedó suspenso en el aire al descubrir al tipo de cabello oscuro mirándolo muy fijamente. El tipo lo perforaba con la mirada, como si supiera que todo el tiempo estuvo observándolo. Y Erwin podía jurar que no lucía nada contento con eso. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a sentirse intimidado al verse descubierto. Y lo mismo podía decirse del muchacho, porque no cedía ni un poco, no le avergonzaba saberse observado. Parecía incluso desafiarlo.

Solo rompieron contacto visual cuando la muchacha le dio tremendo empujón al chico, quien de inmediato se puso de pie para no volver a humillarse al ofrecer ese espectáculo. Ella parecía estar muy contenta por motivos misteriosos, mientras que él seguía serio. O eso pensaba hasta que, al cruzar el dintel de la puerta ambos amigos, el tipo –que resultó ser bastante bajito– cruzó una última mirada con él. Una muy extraña.

Curioso, Erwin decidió ir tras él, pensando en que a lo mejor este pudiera darle otra perspectiva de la vida en la isla. Porque a diferencia de los demás pobladores, parecía ser muy distante y muy negado a las sonrisas. Desde el momento en que llegó no había recibido más que muestras de afecto y gratitud, mientras que aquel muchacho parecía incluso despreciarlo. Así, dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y partió con algo de prisa.

De espaldas a una pared, muy oculto, vio al par de amigos alejarse por un callejón bastante angosto. Ella seguía emitiendo berridos y el chico no hacía más que ir a su lado con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Apenas asomaba la cabeza para cerciorarse de cuánto habían avanzado ambos chicos, pero lo que le pareció una mirada de soslayo de parte del tipo al que estaba siguiendo le hizo esconderse completamente.

Para cuando creyó que el chico y su compañera estarían bastante más adelante, por fin se animó a caminar. A paso lento, sigiloso, avanzó con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera haciendo otra cosa que andar por la calle. De ser posible hasta se atrevería a fumarse un cigarrillo, pero no contaba con ninguno en ese momento. Cuando el final del callejón estuvo a dos pasos de distancia, pensó en frenar para volver a echar un vistazo y poder ver qué dirección había tomado el tipo. Sin embargo, antes de decidirse al menos, la inesperada aparición del sujeto al que estaba siguiendo lo descolocó.

—¿Qué quieres? —encaró el muchacho aún con las manos en los bolsillos, con una actitud que rayaba en lo agresivo.

—Mucho gusto —dijo, repuesto de esa impresión—. Mi nombre es...

—No creo haber preguntado tu nombre. Qué quieres. Responde.

—Nada en especial. Sólo hacerte un par de preguntas. ¿Eres...?

—¿Qué preguntas? —volvió a desafiar, ya cruzado de brazos.

—Necesito saber tu nombre. Dímelo, por favor.

—Levi.

—Bien, Levi, yo soy Erwin Smith. ¿Podrías acompañarme a tomar algo mientras respondes lo que quiero saber? Es sobre la isla —ofreció con los brazos apuntando al café que había visitado hacía solo unos minutos—. O quizá no puedes porque estás acompañado...

—Si estuviste mirándome todo el tiempo debes saber que no estoy acompañado en ese sentido. Fisgón.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? —rió Erwin, algo conmovido por esa sinceridad.

—Como quieras... —refunfuñó en respuesta Levi.

—¿Y tu amiga? —preguntó mientras se ponían en marcha, uno al lado del otro. Levi tenía la vista al frente y nuevamente había metido sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Terminaré contigo rápido y la alcanzaré.

—¿No se sentirá mal porque la dejas sola?

—Ya la he aguantado bastante. De todos modos sé dónde encontrarla.

—¿Por qué aceptaste responder mis preguntas? Parezco no agradarte aunque no sé por qué.

—Porque cuanto antes haga lo que pides, más rápido me dejarás en paz. No quiero a un alfa detrás mío.

—Entonces también lo has notado... —suspiró—. Y ese énfasis, o desprecio, en lo que acabas de decir me hace pensar que no te gustan los alfas.

—¿Eso es parte de tus preguntas? —replicó Levi sin siquiera girar el rostro. Sin embargo, Erwin pudo ver que había fruncido aun más el ceño. Parecía estar siempre enfadado.

—No, no lo es—volvió a reír—. Disculpa, siento que estoy interfiriendo con tus asuntos. Si así lo deseas, puedes negarte —dijo, y se detuvo un momento para esperar la respuesta de ese hombre tan arisco.

—Nada me asegura que no seguirás insistiendo. Prefiero acabar con esto. Si solo son preguntas no es gran cosa entonces. —A diferencia de Erwin, siguió caminando sin importarle dejarlo atrás.

—Podríamos ir a donde tú prefieras —propuso Erwin, y vio que Levi se detenía, dándole la espalda.

—¿Puedes beber? —preguntó Levi, viéndolo a los ojos al fin, con ambas manos en la cadera y una expresión de desgano en el rostro.

—Puedo, Levi. La pregunta es: ¿por qué quieres tú beber?

—¿Vas a interrogarme sobre mi vida o qué? —repuso Levi—. No es asunto tuyo. Decide, ¿vamos a beber o no?

Erwin se limitó a asentir. Al menos ya tenía ganadas las respuestas que esperaba; quizá no con la amabilidad y respeto que habría deseado, pero tampoco podía negar que esa desfachatez de Levi le agradaba hasta cierto punto. Además, parecía ser el único que desconocía sobre su apellido y la importancia que este tenía, y probablemente a causa de eso no se dejaba impresionar como los demás pobladores. El contraste le gustaba, además de lo directo que hasta ese momento se había mostrado.

Levi lo guió por las calles hasta llegar a un bar cuya fachada no era nada prometedora, pero la perspectiva del lugar cambió en cuanto se halló en el interior. Luces de muchos colores fosforescentes que apenas eran una forma de no quedar en total penumbra; una tarima colocada en una esquina para recibir a quien tuviera el valor de cantar algo para la concurrencia; una barra atendida por cuatro jóvenes muy hábiles para hacer malabares con las botellas; una multitud bailando en total desorden, como una masa oscura que iba de un lado a otro, nada homogénea; y un sofá rojo larguísimo fijado a la pared de todo el local, de modo que el centro del lugar quedaba disponible para el baile y el sofá servía como lugar de descanso para aquellos que no pudieran más.

Algo sofocado por el calor de aquellos que ya sudaban de tanto bailar, Levi se desabotonó la camisa para dejar libre su cuello mientras jalaba por el brazo a Erwin para que pueda seguirlo sin perderse a medio camino hasta la barra. Una vez frente al camarero, tomaron asiento y pidió un par de cervezas para ambos sin siquiera preguntar si Erwin deseaba beber eso.

—Pregunta ahora —apuró Levi, dándole el primer sorbo a su cerveza.

—Bien... —tomó la botella entre sus manos con cierta reserva, negándose aún a disfrutar de su contenido—. ¿Cómo es la vida en la isla?

—Una puta mierda —respondió, tragando con fuerza, con el gesto descompuesto a causa del sabor agrio—. Todo apesta.

—Vaya, difieres mucho del resto de pobladores... ¿por qué la vida aquí es tan horrible?

—No dije que fuera horrible, dije que era una puta mierda —aclaró—. Y lo afirmo porque no me gusta estar aquí. No ahora.

—¿Entonces debo suponer que antes sí te agradaba? —insinuó Erwin, y al fin le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, fijos sus ojos en la expresión que Levi pudiera poner.

—Tal vez —dijo, meneando la botella entre sus dedos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estantería abarrotada de diversos licores.

—¿Tienes problemas económicos? ¿Con tu familia quizá?

—Dijiste que ibas a preguntar sobre la isla.

—Quisiera ahondar más en tus motivos porque eres el único que parece descontento con estar en este lugar. Veo por todas partes a personas que parecen llevar una vida tranquila y retirada, felices de poder estar en un lugar como este. La ciudad es horrible comparada con esta isla.

—Pues te quedarás con las ganas —replicó Levi, volviendo a beber, esta vez un sorbo muchísimo más largo. Erwin vio atento ese pequeño gesto.

—Eso es muy subjetivo, Levi. No es que la vida aquí sea "una puta mierda", sino que tu situación te hace verlo así —explicó Erwin—. Pero no insistiré más, por lo menos no por hoy. Dudo que quieras responderme a eso ahora mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que volveremos a hablar? Suenas muy seguro. Qué presumido... —bufó Levi—. Pregunta lo que concierne a la isla y déjame en paz.

—Me dices que quieres que te deje en paz, pero no te has negado a lo que te propongo. Eres un tipo raro —se burló Erwin, y Levi no pudo refutar a lo dicho—. Incluso ahora me pregunto por qué no me dijiste que no cuando te pedí que me respondas.

—¿Vas a preguntar o no?

—Hagamos algo. ¿Quieres apostar conmigo?

—¿Es normal apostar con un desconocido? —objetó Levi con una ceja curvada; y la cerveza quedó olvidada en la barra. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, que le proponga algo semejante le causaba cierta curiosidad.

—No soy un desconocido, te dije mi nombre. Bien, ¿accedes o no?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Me trajiste a un bar, de lo cual concluyo posees gran resistencia al alcohol o lo bebes asiduamente. Escucha: veamos quién resiste más tandas de cerveza, ¿te parece?

—¿Qué gano si te venzo? —cuestionó Levi, cada vez más interesado.

—Si yo gano —desafió Erwin; y sus palabras le supieron más petulantes a Levi al ver que se animaba a dar un largo trago a su cerveza—, tendrás que responder todas mis preguntas, sin importar el tema. Si tú ganas...

—Si yo gano tendrás que pagarme todo lo que quiera, bebida o comida, durante todo el tiempo que estés aquí. Eres alfa, debes tener dinero, así que no me pongas excusas —se apuró a agregar Levi al ver a Erwin vacilar un momento.

—Eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?

—¿Temes perder entonces? —provocó Levi, retándolo con la mirada para luego terminar su bebida de un solo trago.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Levi? —preguntó Erwin, atraído por tanto descaro.

—Gana y te respondo. Es un trato.

Sin poder objetar nada, Erwin sintió que la situación se le había revertido sin saber cómo ni en qué momento. Podía adjudicarle la responsabilidad de ese trato, a pesar de haberlo propuesto él mismo, a Levi, ya que fue finalmente este quien impuso las condiciones. Sin embargo, era un hombre de palabra y cumpliría con lo acordado, más allá del resultado de la apuesta.

—Creo que es obvio que si yo gano tendrás que pagar todo lo que beba ahora, durante la apuesta, ¿no? —aclaró Levi mientras le hacía señas al camarero para que vuelva a servirles—. No quiero que luego te creas astuto y pretendas deshacerte de tus responsabilidades.

—Por supuesto que no. No haría nada así, Levi.

—Buen chico.

El camarero les entregó pronto un par de botellas muy frías, y de inmediato ambos hombres tomaron sus respectivas bebidas para llevarlas a sus labios e iniciar las hostilidades. Porque por donde se le viera era una especie de guerra que libraban; pero no una grotesca o vulgar, sino alturada: ambos se limitaban a beber, no molestaban al otro y a lo mucho se lanzaban miradas de soslayo, las cuales equivaldrían a las ofensas, que en realidad no pasaban de simples provocaciones. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero tampoco era tan vanidoso como para jactarse de una victoria anticipadamente.

Erwin daba sorbos largos y pausados, dándose un momento para que el alcohol se asiente en su cuerpo y no termine por afectarle demasiado, además de llevarse a la boca un par de hojuelas de maíz. Levi por el contrario bebía un poco, paraba y volvía a la carga, y de a pocos la dosis se hacía mayor. Para cuando Erwin había terminado, Levi ya estaba pidiendo un par más e iba probando algo del tazón de piqueos.

La segunda tanda fue semejante a la primera, al igual que la tercera. La batalla se volvió espectáculo para la quinta ronda, ya que aquellos que habían estado bailando se tomaron un momento para examinar a los tipos que se negaban a dejarse llevar por la música y más bien estaban ahí, sentados, generándoles mucha curiosidad, aun más al saber la razón de su poca actividad.

Transcurrieron muchos minutos, tal vez horas, y llegó el momento de la sétima cerveza. Erwin ya no tenía deseo alguno de probar los bocadillos que yacían sobre el plato; incluso sentía que estaba viendo doble, porque mágicamente las hojuelas y frutos secos se habían multiplicado. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y aprisionaba la botella con su mano derecha, aferrándola por el cuello, mientras que con la otra cubría su frente. Ambos tenían la respiración errática y la vista clavada en la botella, causante de sus malestares. Finalmente, cuando el camarero recogió las botellas vacías, Erwin se dio por vencido y trotó al baño a vaciar su estómago, pero, increíblemente, sin perder su elegancia. Solo entonces Levi dejó ver una suerte de sonrisa victoriosa –que en realidad podía pasar por el reflejo de un nervio facial– y, no sin algo de orgullo, se atrevió a devorar una papa frita del tazón de bocadillos.

Con la cara lavada para recuperar algo de conciencia, Erwin volvió a la barra y halló a Levi en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Podía suponer que era a causa de la apuesta ganada. Volvió a tomar asiento, muy despacio para no marearse, y Levi al instante se puso de pie para dirigirse igualmente al baño. Levi sentía que lo necesitaba, ya bastante tenía con haber soportado el aliento desagradable que le quedaba por la cerveza: le urgía asearse. Cuanto antes.

De regreso, vio que Erwin ya no estaba en la barra sino en la entrada del bar, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cabeza recargada sobre el marco del portón. Supuso que ya había cancelado la cuenta al ver que el camarero no se oponía a que intente irse. El alcohol comenzaba a causar estragos en su cuerpo y fue más conciente de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido al recibir el frescor de la madrugada, estremeciéndolo entero. Podía imaginarse al día siguiente con una resaca espantosa y el malestar de una posible gripe. Sin ninguna delicadeza, la punta de su zapato terminó en la pantorrilla derecha de Erwin, quien de inmediato reaccionó y reparó en su presencia. Preocupado por caer, se sostuvo del marco con una mano.

—Ganaste —dijo este, con una leve sonrisa. Solo cuando estuvieron más cerca Levi se dio cuenta de que se frotaba los brazos buscando algo de calor—. Admito mi derrota.

—Apestas a alcohol —reclamó, agitando la mano en el aire en ademán de alejar el olor.

—Tú también —sus ojos barrieron a Levi y luego giró el rostro con dirección al cielo nocturno—. Me siento muy mareado... Al principio no parecía tan grave...

—¿Dónde vives? —resopló Levi, como si no quisiera realmente preguntarlo o saber. Como si lo preguntara por compromiso. Agradeció internamente que Erwin no le viera el rostro.

—En el hotel, el único que hay aquí.

—La pobre mujer se decepcionará si te ve llegar en ese estado —dijo, y, sin ningún permiso ni previo aviso, tomó un brazo de Erwin y lo colocó sobre su hombro. Este tuvo que inclinarse debido a la diferencia de estatura—. Vamos, lo único que necesitas es dormir.

—¿Sabes que es malo llevar a un desconocido a tu casa? —Su cuerpo inclinado fue guiado por Levi a pasos cortos a través de la calle. Se sentía bien el calor humano.

—Me dijiste hace rato que no eras un desconocido porque sé tu nombre —hipó—. Y nadie dijo que te llevaría a mi casa. Te llevaré a un cuarto, que es distinto.

Erwin no tenía ánimo de preguntar. No en ese momento y no porque Levi podía terminar enfadándose. No podía afirmarlo, pero sospechaba que esa cerveza poseía una concentración de alcohol particular, más fuerte que otras, porque no explicaba de otro modo que le haya afectado tanto. Muchas veces ya había bebido y en cantidades más que considerables, resistía bien y no había tenido ningún problema; en cambio Levi, pese a estar mareado, seguía en sus cabales e incluso era capaz de sostener su cuerpo, bastante más grande que el suyo. Le preocupaba sinceramente que en cualquier momento pueda colapsar y ambos terminen en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —se animó a preguntar—. No tienes que llevarme si es problema...

—Cierra la boca y camina —replicó Levi—. Me da problema sentir tu enorme pecho moverse mientras hablas y sobre todo cuando respiras. Golpea mi hombro.

—¿Mi pecho es enorme? —la pregunta era ridícula y lo sabía, pero al menos la conversación iba fluyendo, al igual que el poder del alcohol por sus miembros.

—¿Que nunca te has visto?

—No es como si reparara mucho en mi anatomía. Tengo muchas más preocupaciones.

—Alfas de mierda... —refunfuñó.

Definitivamente le gustaba su desfachatez y sinceridad. Incluso le hacía sonreír.

En medio de tambaleos y torpezas alcohólicas por parte de ambos, llegaron a un lugar que Erwin no reconoció. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle; pero tampoco deseaba desconfiar de Levi. Pese a su carácter hosco, parecía ser un buen sujeto, aunque algo complicado. Tenía formas extrañas de manifestar sus pensamientos.

En el umbral de la puerta de una casa de dimensiones bastante reducidas, Levi lo apoyó contra el marco y dejó caer sus hombros, jadeante y agotado. Erwin veía su espalda sacudirse levemente mientras con los dedos se apartaba los cabellos del flequillo que cubría su frente. Cuando terminó su arreglo y su respiración se normalizó, Levi se incorporó y recostó su espalda contra el lado opuesto del marco, frente a Erwin. Sin proponérselo realmente, sus miradas quedaron prendidas la una de la otra, examinando, tratando de sumergirse en el otro.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se animó a preguntar Erwin.

—Es la casa de una amiga. Está de viaje y no se encuentra aquí.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa?

—Porque no quiero pleitos ni cantaletas. No con el dolor que me está taladrando la cabeza —respondió, desviando la mirada al suelo—. Mis padres deben estar durmiendo.

—Entiendo. Se vería peor que llegues conmigo.

—Si me joden solo porque algún imbécil se aparece por nuestra puerta cuando... —dijo, pero se frenó a tiempo y, tan rápidamente como sus miembros adormecidos por el licor le permitieron, se metió a la casa.

—Ya veo. Eres omega —concluyó Erwin, entrando también a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él—. Ahora entiendo tu rencor a los alfas.

Levi, de espaldas, prefirió guardar silencio.

—Gracias por ayudarme —susurró Erwin acercándose a Levi—. La mujer del hotel me tiene en muy alta estima y me ha ayudado mucho. No me gustaría que se lleve una mala impresión mía.

—Como sea... —resopló Levi, volviendo ligeramente el rostro para verlo a los ojos con una mueca de fastidio—. La cama está en el cuarto de al fondo. Yo dormiré en el sofá —dijo, caminando en dirección al dormitorio, tambaleándose levemente.

—Preferiría cederte la cama —respondió Erwin, siguiéndolo a un par de pasos de distancia. Desconfiaba de sus piernas estando tan ebrio.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos está para discusiones, ¿no? —replicó Levi—. Entra al cuarto y duerme. Ya bastante tengo con este dolor de cabeza —y se llevó la diestra a las sienes para frotarlas levemente, buscando alivio.

—Eres como un gato.

—Ajá... —respondió distraídamente, esperando aún a que Erwin decida retirarse a la habitación.

—Arisco con los desconocidos, pero en el fondo sé que eres dulce, y lo serás con la persona que escojas. No te gusta mostrarlo, eso es todo. Y está bien, porque no entregas tus afectos a la ligera.

—¿Un omega no entrega sus afectos? —se burló Levi—. Si todos afirman que somos las putas del mundo.

—No me pareces una puta. Jamás diría eso sobre ti —afirmó Erwin, aproximándose más a Levi, quizá en un intento por aseverar sus palabras.

—Espera a que entre en celo y te portarás como un animal. Como todos —dijo Levi, cruzándose de brazos tras girarse completamente para encarar a Erwin—. Y sí soy una puta, porque cojo cuando entro en celo. Y lo hago con el primer alfa que se me ponga enfrente.

—Es decisión tuya y no soy quién para juzgarte —refutó Erwin. El malestar, misteriosamente, iba menguando. Se lo atribuyó a la conversación—. Es parte de tu naturaleza y lo comprendo. —Sin saber cómo, terminó a escasos centímetros de distancia del cuerpo de Levi. Hasta podía sentir su acre aliento y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo menudo, pequeño.

Levi era realmente pequeño, pero qué presencia poseía. Estaba seguro de nunca antes haber conocido a nadie así. No era un omega común, sumiso, sino atrevido, directo, sin temor a expresarse a su modo.

Quizá fue el calor de sus cuerpos que se atraían luego de padecer el frío de la madrugada, la soledad que lo propiciaba, la personalidad de Levi que lo cautivaba, el querer demostrarle a Erwin que no le temía y que siempre hablaba en serio... o todo en conjunto, que los llevó a pasar de la embriaguez del alcohol a la de los besos.

Con una ternura dolorosa, con un cuidado que le lastimaba el alma por motivos que jamás le contaría, Erwin tomó a Levi por la cintura y lo elevó del suelo hasta que este rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Y no solo eso envolvió el cuerpo de Erwin, sino también los brazos de Levi que se sumaban a la labor de acariciarse los labios. Porque eso hacía Erwin, frustrando a Levi que buscaba algo más violento.

Erwin pudo reconocer lo desesperado que estaba Levi al sentir sus manos sobre su cabello, desordenándolo por completo.

—Levi... no estás en celo... No lo hagas así... —pidió, porque quería pensar que era una especie de resentimiento lo que lo movió a decir todo aquello sobre ser una puta.

—¿Te importa que no esté en celo? —jadeó, separándose apenas de sus labios.

—No hagas esto por resentimiento —declaró Erwin, muy firme, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Levi—. Porque parece que es eso lo que te motiva. Es como si quisieras demostrarme que de verdad eres lo que dijiste... Y no creo que sea así.

Luego de darle un último beso, suave y delicado, un roce tenue, Erwin bajó a Levi, no sin dar algo de pelea.

—Si deseas podemos dormir juntos. Pero solo dormir —propuso—. Así te acostumbras a mí.

Levi no respondió. En lugar de usar palabras, fue su cuerpo el que se expresó por él: jaló del brazo de Erwin hasta quedar ambos dentro de la recámara, y cerró la puerta.

Sentir el cuerpo tibio del otro los forzó a acercarse durante lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Para cuando la luna murió, hundiéndose en el insondable mar, ambos se hallaban cubiertos por las sábanas: Levi dándole la espalda a Erwin, y este que hacía el amago de rodearle la cintura con su enorme brazo. No tenía sin embargo intenciones de aproximarlo más a su cuerpo, ya que incluso dormido conservaba algo de su razón y procuraba darle su espacio. O quizá en realidad no dormía, sino que fingía para poder velar el sueño de ese omega sin que este pueda oponerse.

Solo despertaron –o Levi despertó– cuando el sol desplegaba sus rayos sobre la isla desde el mismo centro del cielo. Con gran pesadez y un dolor punzándole los sesos, Levi se deshizo de las sábanas de un tirón, y halló el brazo de Erwin justo sobre su vientre. Su primer pensamiento fue apartarlo, pero no lo hizo para no iniciar una discusión unilateral, porque Erwin, según iba viendo, era tan educado que ni siquiera veía el caso de pelear. Podía asegurar que, alturado en todo momento, se limitaría a refutarle muy amable y dulcemente todo cuanto dijera. Incluso el muy descarado en ocasiones le daría la razón.

No tuvo que pensar mucho rato más qué hacer, porque Erwin se removió en la cama, alejando su extremidad de su cuerpo, y de inmediato sintió esa zona estremecerse al percibir el calor perdido. Giró el rostro entonces para contemplar al hombre que había invitado a pasar la noche en casa de su amiga. Ni siquiera podía terminar de creerse que haya confiado tan pronto en ese desconocido. Sin embargo, no podía negar que había algo en ese hombre que le hacía creerle, pese a ser un alfa.

Cuando lo vio, descubrió que Erwin había perdido esa pulcritud del peinado, pero su rostro se veía tan gallardo como si no hubiera ingerido una gota de alcohol. Los mechones rubios caían despreocupadamente sobre su frente, y su mano hacía lo posible por devolverlos al lugar que les correspondía la noche anterior.

—Si vas a peinarte, ve al baño —sugirió Levi, aunque por su voz ronca a causa del malestar y la bilis acumulada en su garganta pareció más bien una orden—. Está saliendo de la habitación a la izquierda.

—Gracias —dijo Erwin, regalándole otra de sus sonrisas amables—. Volveré en un momento.

—Deberías ser político. Te la vives sonriendo como un maniquí.

—Lo siento, me educaron así.

—Como sea... Apresúrate, porque yo también quiero entrar al baño.

En ese momento, mientras hacía caso a la sugerencia y se encaminaba al baño, no lo comprendió, pero con el transcurso de los días supo que debió sentirse honrado de que Levi le ceda el uso de este.

—Tu padre parecía... Triste, por así decirlo. Creo que tenía algún dolor oculto que lo lastimaba.

—Conmigo nunca fue precisamente alegre, pero tenía sus momentos. Extraños y muy pocos, pero podía entender lo que quería decirme... Entonces ganó la apuesta.

—Así es. El desembolso fue, por decir lo menos, bastante considerable...

Si tuviera que atribuírselo a alguna razón para explicarlo, definitivamente diría que fue a causa de la apuesta. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, en realidad se debía a la misteriosa confianza que sentía por ese hombre. Porque podía decirle a cualquiera que supiera sobre su pasado que siguió viendo a Erwin durante el resto de esa semana para aprovecharse de lo obtenido, por querer tener unos días carta libre para gastar a su antojo; pero no era así. Y ese asunto comenzaba a preocuparle.

Salían por las tardes. Erwin salía del hotel, sorprendiendo a la encargada que ya no lo veía dedicar tardes enteras a la redacción de sus apuntes. Y, como quien no quiere la cosa, dirigía sus pasos a las calles que ya reconocía como aquellas del barrio al que pertenecía la casa en la que había pernoctado. Siempre encontraba a Levi merodeando por ahí, aunque este nunca le dijo qué hacía allí, pero podía suponer que trabajaba en algo debido a que llevaba puesto un mandil verde e iba cargando algunas cajas.

Cuando Levi se desocupaba, y Erwin ya había calculado a qué hora ocurría eso, le comunicaba con la mirada que estaba dispuesto a ir con él, arguyendo que lo hacía para poder cenar gratis. Y como para no desaprovechar la generosidad de Erwin, pedía la comida más fina, al igual que las bebidas. No tenía muchas –si no es que ninguna– oportunidades de un derroche semejante, pero sí había deseado en varias ocasiones probar alguno de esos platillos exclusivos para los turistas más adinerados. Erwin no pedía lo mismo, se limitaba a beber algún refresco o una suerte de aperitivo mientras lo contemplaba comer.

Y Levi, pese a, según supuso, su humilde condición, no era nada vulgar. A ojos de Erwin era poseedor de una elegancia nata, como si el haber vivido con limitaciones no hubiera sido un impedimento para criarse de la manera correcta, desarrollando buenos hábitos. Ni siquiera al hablar haciendo uso frecuente de expresiones subidas de tono se asemejaba a cualquier ramplón de la calle, porque las palabras en él fluían de forma tan natural que no incomodaban de ninguna forma; incluso terminaba por gustarle que hable así.

Luego de cenar, como por inercia, por prolongar la conversación, se dirigían a algún bar. Levi le había mostrado cada uno, destacando alguna particularidad en cada visita. Bebían, seguían platicando y finalmente se despedían al tener que separar sus caminos. Erwin tenía intenciones de acompañarlo, pero no sabía bien qué paso dar o cómo debía actuar, porque temía alguna tajante negativa de Levi. Cualquier insinuación mal planteada, creía, derribaría la relación medianamente amical que habían estado forjando en esos pocos días.

Sin embargo, llegó un punto en que ambos de algún modo comprendieron al otro. A mitad de la siguiente semana, luego de beber unas cuantas copas en medio de una conversación casi unilateral –porque Levi le respondía con monosílabos principalmente–, bastó una mirada en medio de los mareos generados por su ingesta de alcohol para que salgan del lugar.

—Me habría gustado ganar la apuesta —comentó Erwin mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa a la que nuevamente lo había guiado Levi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él mientras se acercaba al baño.

—Porque hay mucho que quisiera preguntarte y que me respondas.

Levi permaneció un momento sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, cavilando una respuesta que lo deje bien librado, de modo que no responda ni a las palabras de Erwin ni a las posibles preguntas que llegarían en caso fallara en su intento de evadir el tema.

—No tiene caso que sepas de mí. Aprovecha el tiempo aquí y luego márchate —resolvió, adentrándose en el baño.

Erwin aceptó hasta cierto punto sus palabras y no replicó nada al instante. Tomó asiento en la pequeña sala y juntó ambas manos en un intento por pensar más serenamente alguna solución a los problemas que iban gestándose en su mente. Porque lo que decía Levi era completamente cierto, en algún momento, apenas unos días, partiría y no volverían a verse, y quizá tenía razón al afirmar que no debía inmiscuirse más en su vida. Pero a la vez deseaba conocerlo, saber las razones de su trato hosco.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

Levi salió del baño con el rostro levemente húmedo y el flequillo goteando, sosteniendo una toalla entre las manos. Al ver a Erwin sentado, muy serio, creyó que iba a lanzarle algún reclamo. Estaba muy equivocado. Se acercó despacio, pero con paso firme, sin despegar la vista del hombre rubio que también lo observaba. Tendió la toalla sobre el espaldar de un sofá y quedó de pie frente a Erwin, de brazos cruzados e insinuándole con los ojos que estaba muy harto de esa insistencia en mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —espetó al fin al no obtener respuestas solo con sus ojos.

—Quiero que viajes conmigo a Skópelos [4]

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi, como si no hubiera oído bien.

—Es cierto que voy a viajar nuevamente en unos días, y creo que podríamos intentarlo.

—¿Intentar qué? —replicó incrédulo—. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Se supone que voy a seguirte?

—Eso no se oye bien, porque en realidad no vas a seguirme sino que iremos juntos —señaló Erwin—. ¿Qué dices?

—Que estás ebrio.

—Puede que esté algo bebido, pero ciertamente también estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades y de ningún modo bromeo.

—¿Por qué debería irme contigo? —Levi se acercó al sofá y quedó sentado sobre el posabrazos. Descruzó los brazos y sus manos se apoyaron sobre sus muslos—. Argumenta algo convincente y lo pensaré.

—Porque sé que en el fondo también quieres intentarlo, aunque quizá no por las mismas razones que yo —declaró Erwin, cubriendo una de las manos de Levi con la suya—. No perdemos nada. Incluso si fracasáramos no habría problema, porque ambos corremos el mismo riesgo. Date la oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo, Levi.

Levi clavó la vista en esa mano que, en un arrebato único de Erwin, había osado posarse sobre la suya. Porque Erwin siempre había respetado su espacio y nunca había insinuado un acercamiento demasiado íntimo entre ellos, ni siquiera el roce de sus manos, sin su consentimiento. Era demasiado respetuoso. Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo Levi, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de eso.

Erwin, sin soltar su mano, se puso de pie y acogió a Levi entre sus brazos para plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente. Le acarició levemente la coronilla, repasando los negros cabellos hasta donde desembocaban, continuando su mano el camino por su mejilla, recorriéndola con cuidado. Sus dedos repasaban las líneas del rostro de Levi y, finalmente, sus labios llegaron a los de este para darle otro beso, y para su sorpresa no opusieron resistencia.

—Le insistí bastante. Tu padre es desconfiado y en ese momento se negó, pero logré convencerlo. Partimos apenas al día siguiente, y recuerdo que me dijo que debía hacer algo antes de irse. Supongo que por la prisa que nos dimos no alcanzó a hacerlo, porque durante el corto viaje, porque es corto y debes saberlo, Mikasa, se la pasó refunfuñando algo.

—Seguro no le gustó el lugar en el que eran transportados.

—Lo dudo; fue en el bote que usaba en ese entonces, así que estaba bien cuidado. No sé qué pudo haberle preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando llegaron?

—Bueno, no es algo que considere correcto platicar contigo, sinceramente...

—¿Entró en celo?

—Sí.

Una vez en Skópelos, Erwin guió a Levi hasta el hotel del pueblo. Durante sus conversaciones mientras bebían, cuando aún estaban en Scíathos, le explicó los motivos de su viaje, por lo que Levi no se sorprendió al verlo interrogando a cada poblador que veía. Ya instalados, al tercer día de vivir juntos, Levi entró en celo.

Esos tres días transcurrieron con mucha calma, como si fueran ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Erwin salía por las tardes a conocer la isla y en solo una oportunidad Levi lo acompañó; mientras que en las noches se dedicaban a charlar, solo que ya no acompañaban su conversación con alguna botella de licor. Fueron días apacibles y sosegados, casi como los de una pareja que llevaba años de conocerse, probablemente debido la gran madurez de Erwin.

El día que Levi entró en celo se negó a salir con él. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a delatar los síntomas propios de su estado, y no deseaba a exponerse en plena calle en caso pierda el control. Cuando volvió, se había encerrado en la recámara que compartían y ya aguardaba a que empiece a arremeter contra la puerta. Erwin, atento siempre, había comprado una tarta para comer luego de la cena –que también había comprado–, y al aproximarse al hotel su nariz fue alertada de inmediato. Subió las escaleras en un par de saltos y alcanzó pronto la puerta de la alcoba.

—¿Levi? ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía. El aroma era casi insoportable y solo sus propias convicciones le impedían comportarse como un animal.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió girar la perilla. Descubrió con sorpresa que no había puesto seguro, lo cual le llevó a pensar que o Levi estaba muy necesitado o en verdad deseaba acostarse con él. Se adentró en la habitación y no lo halló. Supuso que estaría tendido en la cama, pero no era así. Guiado por su olfato, lo encontró metido en el armario, con el ceño muy fruncido y las piernas muy juntas, escondiendo lo que guardaba entre ellas.

—¿No tienes supresores? —preguntó Erwin, y su voz se volvía a cada instante más febril—. Podría...

—No... —cortó Levi en un jadeo. Erwin no supo si era uno de excitación o frustración pura—. Está bien... Podemos...

Con su aprobación, no necesitó de nada más para tomarlo por la cintura y restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta conducirlo a la cama.

—Vivíamos tranquilos, aunque a los pocos días entró en celo y eso, creo, fue lo que nos descolocó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque luego de.. copular... platicamos muy seriamente. Tu padre no parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, arrepentido de nada en realidad. Sin embargo, yo sentía que había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Y si iba a quedarse conmigo, deseaba que sea completamente libre.

—Siento que llegaste a conocerlo.

—Me gusta pensar lo mismo, así no me arrepiento de dejarlo ir.

—Decidiste y él decidió. Ambos actuaron bien.

Pasado el celo de Levi, la convivencia continuó por una semana más. Y mientras yacían sobre la cama, descansando por la noche, Erwin percibió una mirada melancólica en él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Levi? —preguntó él, pero con intenciones de ahondar más en la mente de ese hombre. La pregunta era un simple pretexto para iniciar una conversación que tomaría otro rumbo.

—Dieciocho. ¿Tú? —dijo, solo por seguir la plática. Tenía la vista clavada en el techo y las manos sobre su abdomen.

—Veinte. Llevo dos de viajar por el mundo y dentro de poco también me iré de esta isla, porque he recogido la información que deseaba. Me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto —respondió, girando su cuerpo sobre la cama para encarar a Levi. Su brazo ya no intentó alcanzar su rostro como había hecho las noches anteriores.

—Que iré contigo, si así lo deseas. Está en tus manos.

—¿Entonces harás lo que sea que te diga? —Erwin resopló, suponiendo de antemano que no sería fácil explicarle lo que pensaba—. Me pregunto si de verdad le tomas peso a lo que acabas de decir.

—¿No quieres entonces? Hace unos días me insistías para que venga aquí contigo —cuestionó, y al fin volvió el rostro en dirección a Erwin. La luz de la noche realzó el azul de sus ojos, estremeciéndolo al sentir en ellos un aura reveladora, temible.

—A veces creo que para ti soy una especie de escape a lo que sea de lo que huiste de Scíathos, como si fuera un salvavidas que tomaste a pesar de no estar muy convencido. Parece que te dejaras llevar por la vida que te propongo, como si me tomaras porque te ofrezco algo estable —explicó, muy calmado, intentando hacerlo reflexionar—. No me gustaría tener conmigo a alguien que simplemente me siga.

—Confío en ti. Es eso.

—Creo que es en parte eso, aunque no comprendo cómo logré ganarme tu confianza tan pronto. Hay algo en tu vida que no te deja tranquilo, y no tiene que ver con que seas omega. Hay algo a lo que le temes, y no quiero que vengas conmigo si aún te sientes ligado a tu pasado. Y no lo digo porque quiera que lo olvides, sino porque no lo has superado.

—¿Qué es lo que te propones con esta conversación? —cuestionó Levi, y también giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Erwin—. Dímelo.

—Eso, que decidas si quieres seguirme y ligarte a mí de forma irreversible, que te reclame como mío; o que soluciones tus asuntos y vuelvas a la isla. Escoge lo que te siente mejor.

—¿A qué supones que le temo? —riñó Levi—. Habla, quiero oírte.

—Eso es algo que sabes tú, solo tienes que preguntártelo a ti mismo —declaró Erwin con una sonrisa amable—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, solo que no quieres reconocerlo en tu afán de seguirme. —Parpadeó un par de veces a causa del sueño que volvía a su cuerpo luego de exponer todo lo que tenía que decir—. Esperaré tu respuesta, Levi —y giró nuevamente su cuerpo, pero esta vez para darle la espalda y dormir.

Erwin no se equivocaba. Sí había algo a lo que le temía Levi, y era terminar por apegarse a las personas. Ese mismo temor comenzaba a invadir sus pensamientos al tomar conciencia de lo mucho que empezaba a acostumbrarse a pasar los días muy tranquilo junto a Erwin. Le gustaba Erwin, le gustaba vivir darse un descanso y apartarse de esa vida de continuas trasnochadas, pero temía acostumbrarse a él, porque entonces ya no habría marcha atrás. Y acostumbrarse a alguien era, para él, igual a morir. Erwin era demasiado atento y gentil, y aunque le gustara, sentía que le hacía falta aquella pizca de emoción que agregaba a su rutina con sus salidas nocturnas.

Era una gran persona y no quería que la buena relación que habían llevado se dañe a causa de una unión que terminaría por desgastar lo que habían construido. Porque era preferible distanciarse y extrañarse que vivir juntos en monotonía. Además siendo alfa podría encontrar con el tiempo a un omega que vaya más con su estilo de vida, alguien mucho más elegante que él.

¿Para qué engañarse? No quería sentir demasiado apego por Erwin porque sabía lo que significaba amar con intensidad y que al final todo quede en el aire. No quería que eso ocurra, de ningún modo.

—Entonces, al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, Levi había preparado el desayuno. Le sonreí, según recuerdo, y entonces reparé en las mochilas que había sobre el sofá.

—Decidió irse.

—Así es. Le di un último abrazo, muy fuerte, y le dije que aceptaba su decisión. Por último le di un beso en la frente y en los labios; él no se negó, incluso me correspondió. Desayunó conmigo y entonces se marchó. Antes de irse le dije que me comunicaría con él, pero me aclaró que no deseaba que fuera así, sino que esperara a que él me envíe alguna carta. No hace alta decir que nunca ocurrió —rió Erwin, aún con la vista en el horizonte.

—No me sorprende.

—Le tengo mucha estima, Mikasa. Es alguien particular... Me dio la impresión de que quería algo estable, pero a la vez algo lo movía a buscar otra cosa, como si su alma estuviera descontenta... Me ha dado gusto poder verlo otra vez. No ha cambiado nada... Y tú te le pareces muchísimo, eres tan linda como él.

—¡Erwin! —gritó de pronto Farlan, y Mikasa y este giraron para prestarle atención—. Eren ha aprendido rápido y le ha agradado mucho tomar el volante —dijo con una sonrisa, y Eren apareció detrás de él.

—¡Aprendo rápido! —exclamó este.

—Es porque pareces empeñoso —destacó Erwin—. Por cierto, Mikasa, ahora que estuvimos conversando, tengo curiosidad. ¿Podrías decirme cuántos años tienes?

Mikasa se quedó con las palabras en la boca al sentir un grito desde la orilla.

—¡Mikasa! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Es mi novio! —exclamó ella—. Hoy es mi fiesta y debía verlo desde hace rato —dijo, corriendo hacia la borda—. Tengo veinte años, Erwin —y se quitó la camisa de Farlan, aventándosela a la cara antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Los tres la vieron nadar hasta la orilla con gran habilidad. Eren decidió volver a tomar el volante, necesitado de distraer su mente al llegar a una sospecha causada por esa revelación, mientras Farlan y Erwin aún permanecieron contemplando la figura de Mikasa que se perdía, acompañada de un muchacho de cabello castaño.

Ninguno de los tres dejó de pensar en su edad.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Esta canción es también posterior, en el musical recién suena en el siguiente capítulo junto con la otra que será la que pondré en el próximo título.**

 **[2]: Averigüé que un viaje por mar desde Estados Unidos hasta las islas de Grecia dura aproximadamente tres semanas en el s. XX, hasta casi un mes, dependiendo de las escalas. Por eso puse que el viaje fue larguísimo, porque en verdad lo fue.**

 **[3] y [4]: La isla de Scíathos y la de Skópelos son parte de las Islas Espóradas que se encuentran en el Mar Egeo, y pertenecen a Grecia. En la película se dice que la isla en la que viven se llama Kalokairi, pero esta en realidad no existe. Todas las grabaciones ocurren principalmente en estas islas que menciono. Y, como verán, no son tan conocidas tampoco.**

 **N.A: Bueno, debo confesar que este capítulo es el que más me ha costado. He tardado varios días en poder escribirlo, tuve un bloqueo terrible y recién ahora termino. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es que me haya tardado demasiado en actualizar tampoco... Creo que he cumplido con lo que dije, una semana y media aproximadamente.**

 **Con respecto a eso, la actualización se volverá algo incierta. He decidido participar en el evento de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y también dedicaré un tiempo a pensar en mi One-shot, sumado a mis clases que empiezan mañana, es probable que tarde un poco más en actualizar. Sin embargo, aclaro que de ningún modo olvidaré el fic. Nunca haría eso, tengo un compromiso con las personas que sean tan gentiles de leer esta historia.**

 **Bueno, espero poder actualizar en una semana y media de todos modos, pero no aseguro nada u.u**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**


	5. Voulez-vous

**N.A: Mientras están bailando aquí en el fic, la canción que suena es precisamente la del título. La verdad es tan disco y alegre que, en medio de la multitud, genera confusión. Ojalá la escuchen. Es la que más me gusta xD**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

" **VOULEZ-VOUS" [1]**

 _Voulez-vous_  
 _Take it now or leave it  
_ _Now is all we get  
_ _Nothing promised, no regrets  
_ _Voulez-vous  
_ _Ain't not big decision  
_ _You know what to do  
_ _La question c'est voulez-vous  
_ _(¿Quieres?  
_ _Tómalo ahora o déjalo  
_ _Ahora es todo lo que tenemos  
_ _Nada de promesas, ningún arrepentimientos  
_ _¿Quieres?  
_ _No es una gran decisión  
_ _Sabes qué hacer  
_ _La pregunta es ¿quieres?)_

.

En cuanto oyó que Jean la llamaba, supo lo que llegaría a continuación. Después de todo, asumía completamente su falta al pasarse casi la toda la tarde en compañía de esos tres alfas sin pensar en las obligaciones que le correspondían como novia que era. Incluso se sentía culpable por Levi, porque este, a diferencia de ella, seguramente sí había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer y ya tenía casi todo listo para la fiesta que celebrarían por la noche.

No tenía demasiadas amigas que la motiven a hacerlo, excepto unas cuantas de su época escolar, pero de igual modo se había decidido, previa conversación con su padre, que realizarían una fiesta a modo de despedir su soltería. No estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, podría incluso decirse, si fuera sincera consigo misma, que lo hacía solo porque era la costumbre. Aunque sí aceptaba que le hacía algo de ilusión que con motivo de la celebración Levi se anime a invitar a sus viejas amigas a la isla. Porque podía negar que las extrañaba, pero a su propia hija simplemente no podía mentirle. Mikasa sabía que no se contactaba con ellas solo por no ser una molestia y porque lo creía innecesario al tener todos una vida ya hecha.

Sin embargo, si iban a festejar algo, que al menos todo quede de modo que ella y su padre estén cómodos. No invitaría a demasiada gente, a lo mucho algunas amigas y un par de muchachos que habían compartido vivencias con ella cuando niña; y la razón principal era porque creía absurdo que la celebración sea exclusiva para chicas. Si la idea era despedirse de su soltería y este debía ser un evento ameno, quería que estén presentes sus amigos en su totalidad. Y especialmente su padre, que era su familia.

Habían acordado que ella aprovecharía la tarde con Jean para tener la noche libre y entonces se realizaría la fiesta. Mientras ella disfrutaba de lo que haya preparado Levi, Jean también festejaría su despedida de soltero a su modo en compañía de algunos amigos. He ahí la razón también de la poca concurrencia masculina a la fiesta de Mikasa: estos preferían pasar la noche con el novio, con la consigna de hacer de sus últimos momentos de "libertad" inolvidables.

Y sin embargo la había distraído la compañía de Eren, Erwin y Farlan, por lo que Jean tenía bastantes motivos para estar enojado.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó este al tener a Mikasa frente a él. Con cuidado y hasta cierta timidez, sus manos tomaron el rostro de ella y sintieron la humedad que aún cubría su piel—. Te busqué por todas partes, ¿adónde fuiste?

—Estuve haciendo un par de cosas —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia la arena.

Jean la conocía desde que era una niña. Sabía sus formas de reaccionar y por esa mirada ya sospechaba que algo le ocultaba. Sin embargo, sabía también que no sería fácil sonsacarle ese secreto. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo, aunque no se lo dijera.

—¿Ya está todo listo? —dijo, de modo ligero, como un comentario, y sin embargo con un aire de resignación, de tal forma que el cambio de tema quedaba patente en la mente de Mikasa. Como si quisiera hacerla sentir culpable, declarando de esa forma que sabía que algo le ocultaba.

—Si te refieres a la fiesta, de eso se ocupó Levi. —Percibió las ocultas intenciones de su pregunta, pero prefirió callar, porque ya había decidido no comentarle nada sobre sus posibles padres. Jean le reclamaría por no haber actuado correctamente y para regaños ya tenía bastante con los de Levi—. ¿Y la tuya?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura de Mikasa hasta atraerla a su cuerpo— ¿Te he dicho que tu voz es muy bonita? —confesó, peinando los húmedos cabellos de su novia. No podía enojarse con la mujer que amaba.

—No hables de eso. Sabes que no me gusta —replicó ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Me trae malos recuerdos.

—¿Es por ese día, cuando éramos pequeños, que cantaste? Creo que fue desde ese momento que supe que iba a amarte y te querría para mí, para siempre.

—No digas eso, como si me reclamaras. No eres alfa y no soy omega —replicó ella, y Jean percibió cierto rencor en sus palabras.

—Olvídalo, solo era una forma de decirlo —rió él, queriendo alejar esa súbita tensión que le provocaba esa mirada gélida que le regalaba su novia—. Si no quieres, no vuelvo a recordarte lo del colegio, pero sí te digo que siempre creeré que tu voz es muy bella.

Podía comprenderlo. Siendo pequeños, se realizaba una actividad en el colegio con motivo del Día del padre. En esta se llevaban a cabo diversos juegos que implicaban la colaboración del agasajado, de modo que su presencia era casi indispensable, porque de lo contrario el niño quedaba solo. Sin embargo, cada año, en el caso de Mikasa el invitado que asistía a la actividad era el mismo que el del Día de las madres. Y muchos niños lo habían notado, por lo que en varias ocasiones se encargaron de echárselo en cara.

Mikasa no decía nunca nada, no respondía y optaba por el silencio; y esa actitud suya tan indiferente le sorprendía, ya que estaba acostumbrado a provocar a los demás, por lo que esperaba que la niña se enfurezca y se líe a golpes con los que la molestaban. Era una niña rara a sus ojos, y como veía que los agresores no obtenían el enojo que esperaban, terminaban por hartarse. Y él no se atrevía a meterse con ella, porque imaginaba que esa indiferencia lo descolocaría y el único que haría el ridículo sería él mismo.

Pero no se atrevía a molestarla a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo. Y tenía tanto deseo por imitar a esos niños solo por llamar la atención de Mikasa. Aunque cuando era más niño, de unos siete años, se lo había negado a sí mismo, con el paso del tiempo aceptó que le parecía muy peculiar y llamativo el tono muy oscuro de sus cabellos. Podía asegurar que nunca antes había visto a una niña con el cabello tan hermoso y brillante. Era tan negro que incluso parecía azul.

Sin saber cómo acercarse a ella sin parecer uno de los niños "idiotas" –como él mismo les llamaba– que ya estaban embobados por alguna compañera, al fin le llegó una oportunidad un día que, por lo que pudo ver, aún le afectaba a su novia.

Con trece años, nuevamente se realizó el agasajo a los padres de los alumnos. Ese año cada uno debía mostrar algún talento, aunque no podía considerarse como tal al haber sido impuesto por un sorteo dirigido por la maestra. Como fuere, a Mikasa le tocó cantar, y a Jean preparar un acto de magia. El día de la celebración y todos los niños estaban muy bien vestidos, sus familias se ocuparon de dejarlos muy presentables para lucirse delante de los demás. Levi le compró un vestido a su hija y, no con poco esfuerzo, consiguió un frasco de colonia, además de unos lazos para decorarle el cabello que él mismo se encargó de colocarle. Y no lo hacía con el mismo fin de las otras familias, no lo hacía por presumir, sino porque se sentía conforme con ver a Mikasa tan bella. Sabía que su hija era preciosa, y, aunque no lo dijera, se sentía feliz de verla acicalada, resaltando sus encantos.

Se reunieron todos en el aula en la que estudiaban. Las carpetas fueron dispuestas de modo que circundaban el salón, y las paredes estaban decoradas con cadenetas, pósters y globos de diferentes colores. A Levi no le hacía mucha gracia estar rodeado de tantas personas –el aula estaba completamente llena–, pero lo hacía para que a su hija no le falte su padre. La maestra estaba ubicada al centro de la concurrencia y los padres y sus hijos la observaban atentamente, en espera de las direcciones de esta. Ella tomó una vasija redonda y en ella depositó los apellidos de cada alumno, escritos cada uno en un trozo de papel; revolvió estos y entonces extrajo un papelito. Las participaciones fueron, al igual que la elección de los talentos, al azar.

Cada compañero de Mikasa fue desfilando frente a los espectadores, exhibiendo el acto que habían estado preparando. Luego de acabar con la presentación, el padre del niño debía aproximarse a la maestra para oír un par de palabras de parte de su retoño; una experiencia curiosa que tenía el fin de enternecer a todos.

Llegado el turno de Jean, este se esforzó por llamar la atención de Mikasa; sabía que ella sentía cierto apego por los animales, así que decidió incluir en su acto un ave que haría desaparecer. Pese a que consiguió lo que quería, no recibió ni una mirada de la niña que le interesaba. Frustrado por su fallido plan, volvió a su actitud sarcástica cuando llegó el momento de dirigirse a su padre, causando risas en la concurrencia, pero Mikasa seguía con la mirada perdida. Un fracaso total.

La maestra entonces, luego de que desfilaran un par de niñas, llamó a Mikasa. Jean no quería ser muy evidente por temor a las burlas de sus amigos, pero que pase al centro del aula fue el motivo perfecto para poder contemplarla a libertad. Ya había notado que se veía muy linda con el vestido rosa palo que llevaba puesto, además de que desprendía una fragancia deliciosa, a diferencia de otras niñas. Cuando todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella, incluida la de Levi, empezó a cantar.

Creía que no podía tener más virtudes, ya era bastante ser bella, lista y prudente, además de muy educada como para tener el descaro de poseer aun más. Estaba equivocado: podía jurar que nunca había oído a nadie cantar de forma tan bella.

Pese a su rostro casi inexpresivo, pudo ver que disfrutaba cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios. Y se preguntaba cómo nadie se había percatado de su potencial. Porque Mikasa parecía ser poseedora de un talento natural. O quizá practicaba canto sin contárselo a nadie. No sería muy difícil de creer, la chica era un misterio completo y no se la veía más que con un par de amigos: Armin y Sasha.

Y, naturalmente, tremendo derroche de virtudes provocó envidia.

Mikasa culminó su participación y de inmediato Levi se puso de pie para quedar a su lado, aguardando a lo que ella podría decirle. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a su padre, una voz desconocida, chillona, en medio de la multitud se pronunció. Un comentario malicioso que apuntaba directamente a Levi.

—¿Por qué viene hoy el hombre que viene también para el Día de las madres? —preguntó el niño. Y de inmediato empezaron los cuchicheos.

Muchos niños y niñas se sumaron en medio de risas y burlas, y algunos defensores de Mikasa intentaron acallarlos. Jean observaba la conmoción sin saber bien cómo actuar, porque por un lado estaba su reputación con sus compañeros bromistas, y por otro el rostro abrumado de Mikasa.

Se sentía satisfecha porque su padre la observaba y parecía, a su modo, feliz de oírla cantar. No era algo que hacía a menudo y esa debía ser la razón. Pero oír esos comentarios tras haberlo hecho tan bien no hacían más que entristecerla profundamente. Esperaba que al menos una vez dejen de ofenderla al ver de lo que era capaz, pero no. Todo apuntaba a que solo se había ganado más odio.

Jean se debatía internamente sobre lo que debía hacer. Oyó la puerta del aula abrirse y solo entonces reparó en que, luego de tanta presión, Mikasa se había echado a correr. Levi permanecía al centro del salón y tenía una mirada sombría, pero no se enfocaba en ninguno de los niños, como si ni siquiera buscara culpables o les guardara rencor. Los padres de los niños responsables se encargaron de acallar el bullicio al ver lo que sus hijos habían provocado e intentaron acercarse a Levi para disculparse, pero este esquivó cualquier intento de tocarlo.

No supo exactamente en qué momento ocurrió, solo se vio a sí mismo, sus brazos batiéndose en el aire, corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela buscando a Mikasa. Atrás quedaron las malas amistades, la inmadurez desmedida, las apariencias, incluso su padre. Solo tenía un camino por delante y al final de este debía estar ella, esperándolo. O al menos en ese lugar, indiferente como siempre. Ya luego se encargaría de que ella sienta la necesidad de esperarlo. Ya le enseñaría a quererlo.

Ese día Jean supo que la quería a su lado. Ese día también Levi supo que había llegado el hombre que iba a acompañar a su hija por el resto de su vida. No eran alfa y omega y no debía pensar de esa forma, pero esa cuestión de castas no tenía por qué estar negada a los betas. De todos modos, no tenía porqué precipitarse. Todavía quedaban muchos años para que ese muchacho termine de agradarle.

—Aún quedan un par de horas hasta la hora de nuestras respectivas fiestas, ¿quieres hacer algo? —propuso Jean, depositando en la frente de Mikasa un beso—. Creo que primero deberías ir a vestirte, podrías enfermarte.

—Está bien.

—Se me ocurre que podemos comer algo para que, en caso bebas mucho en tu fiesta, el alcohol no te afecte, ¿qué dices? —dijo, echándose a andar junto a ella con un brazo sobre su cintura para contagiarle su calor.

—No me gusta mucho beber. Pero igual podríamos comer algo. Tenemos unas horas, mis amigos llegarán en un rato todavía.

—Mañana es nuestro día —susurró, y nuevamente percibió que algo no encajaba en el semblante de su novia. Había algo que la estaba preocupando. Y lo preocupaba a él, porque no deseaba casarse con alguien que pudiera estar dudando.

Necesitaba saber qué le ocurría.

.

.

.

.

Lo que sea que tuviera bajo su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado bien. Era suave y mullido, muy confortable. En medio del sueño que aún gobernaba su cuerpo, esa suavidad le trajo un recuerdo ya borroso, unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, y le espantó tanto que de inmediato se incorporó sobre la cama. Con todos sus sentidos despiertos por causa del susto, descubrió que el cielo ya estaba muy oscuro y, según calculó, debía ser tardísimo. Más asustado al recordar todos los pendientes que debían habérsele acumulado, se calzó los pies y salió corriendo de la habitación en la que se hallaba.

Cuando llegó a la cocina y vio en la mesa una fila de tazones llenos de bocadillos y muchas latas de cerveza apiladas a un lado del refrigerador, sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Pasado el shock de creer que la fiesta de Mikasa seguía en ideas, volvió a él el dolor de espalda, aunque ya mucho más leve. Luego vio con recelo la cerveza, disgustado por no estar en la congeladora.

Consolado de ver la celebración marchando sobre ruedas, tomó asiento junto a la mesa y observó las afueras de la cocina: en el patio habían colgado varias antorchas redondas de muchos colores, iluminando el lugar de forma bastante agradable; el piso se veía pulido, brillante e impecable; además, alguien había colocado una pequeña tarima y sobre esta había unos parlantes bastante grandes, y no supo de dónde los habían sacado, porque en definitiva no eran suyos.

Para resolver todas sus interrogantes, providencialmente apareció en la puerta Petra, quien cargaba en sus brazos una caja de considerable tamaño. Levi se puso de pie de inmediato para ayudarle, pero esta le indicó con su mano que no hacía falta.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo ella, sonriendo y depositando la caja en el piso—. Me alegra que hayas dormido bien.

—Tú pusiste esas antorchas—declaró Levi.

—Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes? —rió Petra, incorporándose para acercarse al refrigerador.

—Dijiste que iban a ayudarme. Hanji no tiene ese buen gusto.

Petra volvió a reír y extrajo de la congeladora más botellas de cerveza.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —continuó Levi.

—Un par de cosas que encontré por ahí. Podrían servirnos para decorar, aunque creo que los invitados ya deben estar llegando.

—¿Tanto dormí?

—Son las diez de la noche, Levi. Pero al menos ya no te duele tanto como antes, ¿no? No estaría mal que te tomes un analgésico. Me imagino que no querrás que un dolor te impida pasar esta noche con tu hija.

—Devolveré la caja. No me gusta que este lugar se vea demasiado pintoresco, no le va —comentó Levi, evadiendo el tema. Sin embargo, antes de tomar la caja entre sus manos, no se negó a la pastilla que le ofrecía su amiga.

Tal cual suponía Petra, las amigas de Mikasa fueron llegando mientras Levi se dirigía al almacén a guardar la caja. Las primeras en llegar fueron unas chicas que recordaba del colegio, Mina, Hannah, Ymir e Historia. Las chicas ayudaron a que Petra coloque una mesa en el patio con todos los bocadillos, y entonces aparecieron Armin y Sasha. Transcurridos unos minutos llegó una muchacha rubia, Annie, y con ella su amigo Bertholdt, quien argumentó que decidió asistir a la fiesta porque su amigo Reiner iba a pasarlo con Jean, y no deseaba beber como cosaco. De a pocos el patio fue llenándose, y todos estaban a la espera de la aparición de la anfitriona.

Levi no solo se proponía guardar la caja. Deseaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que esos alfas se hayan marchado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del almacén, la voz de Hanji le impidió continuar con sus propósitos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enano? —cuestionó ella, acercándose a él de un brinco—. ¡Mikasa ya debe estar en la fiesta y seguramente espera que estés a su lado!

—Acabo de venir del patio y no estaba. Quería guardar estas cosas —respondió Levi, y le mostró la caja entre sus brazos.

—¡Eso puede esperar! —reclamó ella—. ¡Tienes que ponerte algo que vaya más acorde con una fiesta!

—No estoy mal vestido.

—¡Al menos ponte una camisa y quítate ese camisón! —exigió, arrebatándole la caja de las manos para dejarla tirada en el suelo—. ¡Date prisa! —y tiró del brazo de Levi.

Sabía que tenía razón, porque de todos modos tenía pensado ponerse algo más elegante. Salir a toda prisa de la habitación en la que había dormido no fue buena idea, pero el temor a no tener nada listo le había impulsado. Hanji finalmente venció y le pidió a Levi que la lleve hasta su habitación para escogerle algo más acorde con la ocasión.

Mientras se daba un rápido duchazo, su amiga se ocupó de escogerle algo que consideró apropiado para una fiesta. Cuando salió del baño, envuelto en una bata, se arrepintió de haberla dejado sola: Hanji no podía tener peor gusto.

Ciertamente tenía un gusto sencillo y optaba por ponerse lo primero que hallara en su camino. Lo bueno de ser aseado: nunca se topaba con alguna prenda sucia. Sin embargo, al menos tenía cierta noción sobre el equilibrio de los colores y cómo podían combinarse estos (debido probablemente a la convivencia con su hija); en cambio Hanji no tenía idea: había puesto de cabeza su armario –primer error–, para extraer de este la combinación más estrafalaria que pudo ocurrírsele: una camisa colorinche de mangas cortas –adquirida solo porque Mikasa había insistido en que "papá se veía muy guapo con ella"–, además de unos pantalones muy apretados; recordaba que en otro tiempo le habían quedado justo a la medida, pero alguna mala maniobra los había encogido. Por eso no confiaba en las lavadoras: le habían echado a perder sus pantalones.

—¡Listo, vístete! —exclamó Hanji, convencida de que había atinado completamente.

—Jódete, no pienso usar eso. Ni tú misma estás vestida de forma tan ridícula. Quieres humillarme.

—¡Pero qué dices! Te verás genial vestido así —dijo, y le estampó la mano en el hombro, sacudiendo su cuerpo por completo.

Levi, conteniendo todo lo que podía la ira que lo invadía, tomó las prendas y las devolvió al armario, presionando con ambas manos para que puedan caber dentro del montón de ropa desordenada que había dejado Hanji como estela de su paso por su habitación. En medio de su lucha y la frustrante sensación de tener que dejar para después su tarea de poner orden en su clóset, descubrió una camisa a cuadros en tonos celestes y un pantalón de vestir azul noche. Al menos ya tenía decidido qué vestir.

Hanji vio con tristeza que Levi se alejaba con dirección al planchador, disconforme al ver que su sugerencia fue completamente descartada. Cuando volvió, pese a que deseaba ver a su amigo vestido con lo que le había propuesto, no pudo negar que se veía muy bien con la camisa y el pantalón oscuro; podía incluso afirmar que lucía más alto... Pero no se lo diría, su respuesta podría ser temible.

Listos ambos, volvieron a la cocina donde estaba Petra. Ella ya no estaba allí, sino que estaba encargándose de servir algunas bebidas a los invitados que ya estaban presentes. La concurrencia parecía bastante complacida por la fiesta, tenían a su disposición bebidas, bocadillos y la música no estaba nada mal. Levi sin embargo estaba algo inquieto, ya que la anfitriona, su hija, aún no aparecía.

Precisamente mientras se ocupaba de saludar a quienes se acercaran a felicitarlo por la boda de su hija, al fin esta hizo acto de presencia. Lucía un vestido coral muy bello, con el cuello desnudo, cubriendo sus hombros con un pequeño chal guinda, el cual la envolvía hasta la espalda, además de unas sandalias romanas que destacaban sus finos pies. De inmediato la muchacha apuró el paso –sin perder el garbo ni un solo instante–, hasta alcanzar a su padre. Levi recibió el abrazo que le regalaba su hija, disfrutando del aroma que desprendían los cabellos de la chica.

—Te has tardado mucho.

—Me tomó tiempo vestirme.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado esto?

—Gracias, Levi.

Levi nuevamente sintió que su hija le esquivaba, como si ocultara algo. Mikasa descubrió que su padre la escrutaba, por lo que decidió alejarse pronto.

—Hanji y Petra te tienen una sorpresa —dijo ella antes de soltar la mano de Levi—. Ten cuidado.

Ya no alcanzó a replicar nada, en parte porque su hija se echó a correr y se perdió en medio de los invitados, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones por haber decidido dar el gran paso con Jean. Incluso a sus oídos llegaron un par de burlas que hacían hincapié en las características faciales de su yerno, asemejándolo a un caballo. Además, le había dejado pensativo la mirada de Mikasa y eso de una supuesta sorpresa. Tal como había dicho, debía tener cuidado, sobre todo si una de las mentes encargadas de maquinar algún plan incluía a Hanji. De Petra no temía nada, era un encanto siempre, pero Hanji... De ella podía esperar cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Eren, Erwin y Farlan, luego de dejar a Mikasa, decidieron distraerse para no ocupar sus pensamientos en una misma idea: la edad de Mikasa. Cada uno por su lado intentó leer una revista, caminar por la orilla, beber algo; lo que sea. Sin embargo, les fue imposible. No podía salir de su cabeza cierta sospecha que los inquietaba en muchos sentidos: el de la irresponsabilidad de su parte, la culpa por su ausencia, el cariño que empezaba a despertar en su interior... Cada uno fue dibujándose mentalmente a una Mikasa de niña, sola con Levi; dedujeron qué aspectos pudo heredar... En resumen, veían en ella a su "muchacha".

—Te veo inquieto, Eren, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó dubitativo Farlan mientras iban caminando por la orilla, intentando hacer conversación, aún resistiendo a pensar más en ese asunto.

—N-No es nada. —Eren tenía un rostro muy expresivo, y Farlan pudo ver que algo lo atormentaba, tanto como a él. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse qué podría tenerlo sometido a la misma presión que lo tenía preso a él.

—¿Pueden oírlo? —intervino Erwin, mirando en dirección del hotel—. Debe ser la fiesta de Mikasa.

Si había algo que necesitaban, era hablar con ella de inmediato.

Sin saberlo realmente, se dirigían a ese lugar con un mismo objetivo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando reflexionaba sobre lo que pudo elucubrar la siniestra mente de su amiga, la voz chillona de esta resonó por todo el patio, asustando a muchos, no solo por el timbre de su voz, sino también porque la música había frenado intempestivamente. Las chicas detuvieron su baile y observaron a la persona que se hallaba sobre la tarima que habían dispuesto, al lado de los parlantes. Nadie supo de dónde hizo aparecer un micrófono.

—¡Hoy es la fiesta de nuestra niña! —exclamó, y muchos e los presentes concluyeron que estaba ebria por sus movimientos exagerados: agitaba los brazos mientras incitaba a los invitados a seguir su euforia—. ¡Es un día especial también para nosotras, sus tías, y su padre! —Y señaló a Levi y Petra que se guarecían del escándalo cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Ambos cubrieron sus rostros por la vergüenza—. ¡Así que quiero que todos disfruten de la siguiente canción, que quiero dedicársela a él!

Mientras Hanji gritaba a los cuatro vientos, el trío de alfas se aproximaba a la fiesta, guiados por la potencia de la música primero y por los alaridos de Hanji después. Ocultos tras un pequeño muro, algo avergonzados de tener que infiltrarse al no estar invitados, descubrieron que, en efecto, alguien emitía potentes gritos desde un pequeño estrado y los invitados prestaban atención a lo que decía, algo desconcertados. Vieron que la mujer señalaba en dirección de Levi, y tenía a su lado a una muchacha.

Eren reconoció a la persona que estaba gritando.

Hanji bajó del estrado y manipuló el reproductor de música con rapidez, mientras Levi se acercaba a ver qué pretendía hacer.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una canción de nuestras épocas —respondió ella, con una sonrisa casi espeluznante—. La recordarás en cuanto empiece a sonar. Es para ti, para que la disfrutes.

—Oigan... —dijo Petra, aproximándose a sus amigos con la mirada clavada en el muro—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿No son muy mayores para ser amigos de Mikasa?

Hanji y Levi giraron sus rostros en la dirección que les indicaba Petra.

De dos zancadas Levi apareció frente a ellos.

—Qué quieren. Les dije que se larguen.

Mientras cruzaba sus brazos, dispuesto a lanzarles una serie de insultos –o patadas en el peor de los casos– para que confiesen la razón de su presencia, Hanji alcanzó a su amigo y lo tomó por los hombros, intentando calmarlo.

—Levi, es la fiesta de tu hija... —susurró a su oído, conteniendo la risa. Definitivamente deseaba ver lo que estaba por venir—. No armes un escándalo...

—S-Solo pasábamos por aquí —dijo Eren en medio de una risa nerviosa—. Nos llamó la atención la música, eso es todo...

—Así es —dijo Erwin—. Después de todo, estamos alojados aquí.

—No, no lo están porque los eché hace mucho —señaló Levi—. Fuera de aquí. Ahora.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo —intervino Farlan—. No nos eches, por favor. Solo queríamos pasar por aquí.

—Ya oíste, Levi —dijo Hanji, palmeándole el hombro—. No pasa nada. Además, esta fiesta estará mucho más divertida si hay más invitados. Piensa que estando ellos presentes te aseguras que no se desperdicie nada de lo que compraste.

Sin más remedio, principalmente porque no quería armar una discusión justo en la fiesta de Mikasa, Levi accedió a lo que le proponía Hanji, chasqueando la lengua. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba algo por remarcar:

—No se acerquen a mi hija.

Petra observaba a la distancia lo que ocurría. Tenía cierto temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir, sobre todo por la expresión de Levi al percatarse de la presencia de esos sujetos. El gesto se le descompuso y pasó de la serenidad a la amargura. Hanji y él volvieron a los pocos instantes, y su amiga nuevamente puso sus manos sobre el reproductor para culminar con lo que había dejado a medias. Levi mientras tanto volvió a recostarse en la pared, a su lado.

—¿Son ellos? —dedujo Petra al verlo resoplar. Parecía afligido y hasta algo preocupado.

—Sí.

—¡Listo! —vitoreó Hanji, dando palmaditas en el aire y acercándose a ellos—. ¡Ahora sí, a bailar!

Quería platicar con él, consolarlo, pero Hanji tenía otros planes para ellos. Los tomó a ambos por el brazo y los arrastró al centro del patio, mientras los invitados se dejaban contagiar por la alegría de esa mujer. Levi reconoció de inmediato la canción. Era un tema casi disco, bastante divertido, vivaracho y contagioso.

—¿Recuerdas? —inquirió Hanji con una sonrisa divertida—. Es de las que bailábamos cuando nos divertíamos... Qué tiempos... Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho.

—Me gusta lo que dice —confesó Levi. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco los asistentes fueron formando un círculo a su alrededor.

Mientras su padre se ocupaba de complacer las ocurrencias de Hanji, Mikasa aprovechó un descuido de sus amigos para escabullirse. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, porque seguía pululando en su mente la duda sobre quién podía ser su padre. Se aproximó a la entrada de una habitación algo más alejada de la fiesta y se dejó caer en el suelo. En tanto sus pensamientos iban de una posibilidad a otra, de alguna característica de uno de sus posibles padres que pudiera haber heredado, no notó que Erwin se iba acercando. Su frustración al no obtener respuestas solo crecía y esta se reflejaba en su ceño levemente fruncido y sus dedos inquietos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó gentilmente Erwin—. Parece que algo te agobia.

—No es nada —respondió ella, algo avergonzada de ser descubierta.

—Mikasa, hay algo que quiero saber... —empezó él, con el claro objetivo de esclarecer sus dudas—. ¿Por qué nos invitaste?

—Les dije que quería darle una sorpresa a Levi.

—Mi intuición me dice que hay algo más. ¿Por qué insististe en saber sobre cuando conocí a tu padre?

—Tenía curiosidad...

—Mikasa. ¿Soy tu padre?

Fue tan directo el golpe que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

No podía asegurarlo, pero que el mismo Erwin intuya su posible paternidad ya era bastante significativo. Quizá no había sido ella, pero sí él quien había sentido el llamado de la sangre.

Erwin debía ser su padre. Sin lugar a dudas.

—Escucha —continuó él, concluyendo del silencio de la muchacha que estaba en lo cierto—, voy a hacerme responsable por todos estos años. Mañana es tu boda, ¿cierto? —Mikasa asintió, aún no era capaz de proferir palabra—. Pues mañana empezaremos de nuevo. Voy a llevarte de mi brazo hasta entregarte con tu novio.

Mikasa no podía creer que al fin alcanzara sus propósitos. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual contagió a Erwin, que ya se sentía parte de su familia. Incluso iba imaginando alguna forma de volver a aproximarse a Levi para solucionar cuanto antes el asunto de su paternidad. Debía actuar pronto.

Cuando estaban a punto de abrazarse para sellar su compromiso, alcanzaron a oír unos pasos que se aproximaban y la voz de su amiga Sasha que la llamaba. Le dio una última mirada a Erwin antes de echarse a correr, aún vigente su sonrisa. Erwin por su parte decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Tenía que hablar con Levi de inmediato.

—¿Dónde estabas? —interrogó Sasha, devorando unas galletas contenidas en un bowl que rodeaba con los brazos—. ¡Incluso Levi ha empezado a bailar!

—Voy en unos momentos.

Sasha, deseosa de no perderse un instante de la fiesta, apuró el paso y dejó atrás a su amiga. Esta mientras tanto aprovechó sus últimos momentos de soledad para disfrutar de su reciente logro: finalmente tenía a su padre. Y la llevaría hasta el altar.

Precisamente antes de llegar al patio, oyó una voz que la llamaba. Una masculina.

—Mikasa —musitó la voz—, acércate... —Mikasa vio una mano que se agitaba detrás de una pared, invitándola a aproximarse.

Con cierto temor, siguió la voz que la invocaba y se aproximó al hombre. No era otro sino Farlan, atrincherado de cuclillas detrás de la pared, cubriéndose la boca para no hacer más ruido. La muchacha se inclinó para poder oírlo, porque, a causa del bullicio de la música, los susurros de Farlan eran apenas audibles, y él parecía empeñado en simular ser un espía.

—¿Qué sucede? —No había hablado mucho con él, no sabía cómo debía tratarlo, así que decidió ir con cuidado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero hablar contigo... Pero no sé si sea prudente... Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

—Habla un poco más fuerte, por favor, no puedo oírte...

—Dijiste que tienes veinte años, ¿cierto?

—Así es... —Su intuición le hizo despertar todas sus alarmas. ¿Qué estaba pensando decirle Farlan?

—¿Sabes? Aún no he podido hablar contigo, apenas hemos cruzado un par de palabras, pero... Lo que dijiste sobre tu edad me ha dejado pensando...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo veía venir, pero simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Yo... conocí a tu padre hace veinte años... Lo conocí en "ese" sentido... Entonces, estuve pensando y concluí que...

—Farlan... —intentó atajarlo, porque no quería oír lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Por favor, escúchame —cortó él, guardando la calma—. Ahora sé que me invitaste porque soy tu padre. Es un poco repentino, pero pienso hacerme cargo de todo, te lo prometo. Haré todo lo que no hice durante estos años, Mikasa. Podría empezar mañana mismo... ¡Podría llevarte al altar!

Mikasa quedó en silencio, estupefacta.

Antes de permitirle a Farlan continuar, se echó a correr con rumbo a la fiesta. Él mientras tanto abandonó su escondite para ver hacia dónde se dirigía su recientemente descubierta "hija". Quería decirle un par de cosas más, quizá estrechar lazos, buscar mayor proximidad, así que le pareció bien seguirla. Además, también tenía que hablar con Levi. Porque, después de todo, había sido él la principal razón de su visita a la isla. Descubrirse padre de Mikasa era la excusa perfecta para hablarle sin que Levi pueda rehusarse.

La muchacha alcanzó a sus amigas y, tal como le había dicho Sasha, su padre se hallaba en medio de la concurrencia, tomado del brazo por Hanji y Petra. La música retumbaba tan fuerte por todo el patio que incluso hacía vibrar las ventanas. Abrumada por el bullicio, resolvió acercarse a la mesa a beber algo, porque le urgía olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Justamente cuando se servía un vaso de refresco con vodka –porque su padre sabía que no le gustaba la cerveza–, se le presentó su último tormento.

—¡Mikasa! —le gritó Eren para llamar su atención, además de tomarla por los hombros para forzarla a mirarlo—. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

—No... —rogó ella en un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?! —volvió a gritar, sacudiendo su cuerpo.

El vaso de refresco cayó al suelo y el contenido le salpicó a los pies. A Eren esto les asustó y liberó a Mikasa, creyendo que la había lastimado y por eso cometió ese descuido.

—Lo siento —dijo, acariciando sus brazos—. No fue mi intención... Es solo que ahora todo tiene sentido... Y me da gusto saber que soy... Tu papá. —Con un aire a ensoñación, Eren volvió a acariciarla con la ternura con la que, suponía, debía tratar un padre a su hija—. No sé mucho de esto, solo lo que he oído, pero tengo entendido que si soy tu padre, mañana debería entregarte, ¿no?

En medio de su danza, Hanji continuó con lo que Levi consideraba "cotorreo", el cual, a sus ojos, se tornaba más y más insoportable al tener que lidiar a la vez con la música disco, que alcanzaba niveles ensordecedores, y los gritos de esa mujer. Las personas a su alrededor, muy sonrientes todas, lo tocaban, lo tomaban por la cintura en una marea de brazos y manos atrevidas que le hacían dar vueltas y seguir el ritmo. Ya tenía muchísimo tiempo desde que no bailaba y se sentía oxidado.

—¿Por qué te gustaba esta canción? —gritó Hanji para dejarse oír, en medio de un nuevo giro. Acabó en otros brazos, y Levi la tomó de la mano para no perderse en medio de los invitados. Solo lo hacían sentirse más pequeño.

—Te dije que me gusta la letra —gritó él también, disfrutando la música, pero con la angustia de no haber visto a su hija desde que la canción dio inicio—. Es sobre decidir, sin lugar a arrepentimientos. Todo o nada.

—Creí que te gustaba por el ritmo. Ya sabes, porque se presta mucho para el baile, y a ti te encantaba hacerlo —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—Levi, mira. —Petra apareció de pronto. Había sido tragada por los invitados y también disfrutaba de la compañía de un desconocido que la había tomado por la cintura hasta elevarla buenos centímetros del suelo durante el baile—. Por allá está Mikasa. —Y con su índice le señaló la mesa donde había colocado las bebidas y los bocadillos.

Ni siquiera el mismo Levi supo qué ocurrió, pero de pronto ya estaba abriéndose paso en medio de los invitados para alcanzar a su hija y apartarla de Eren. Sin embargo, en cuanto intentaba aproximarse, alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca y le hacía dar una vuelta, arrojándolo a nuevos brazos. En medio de las vueltas que le hacía dar la multitud danzante, vio que Mikasa intentaba alejarse de Eren, y este intentaba seguirla, lo cual se le hacía demasiado extraño. Quiso llamarla, pero el bullicio de las risas mezclado con la música le impedían dejarse oír.

Si ver que Eren intentaba acercarse a Mikasa le había sorprendido, lo hizo aun más descubrir que este desviaba su camino al encontrarse con sus ojos. Y de pronto ya no era solo Eren, sino que de la gran nada aparecieron Farlan y Erwin, todos balbuceando algo. Pese a su empeño en llegar a él, les ocurría lo mismo: alguien los introducía en el baile y simplemente perdían su libertad de movimiento.

—¡Levi! —alcanzó a oír, y reconoció que era la voz de Farlan. Supuso que la garganta le quedó escociendo por la fuerza que debió emplear para que pueda oírle. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en Mikasa.

La muchacha, confundida por el repentino vuelco que habían sufrido sus planes, pensó en alguien que pudiera sacarla de ahí, porque estaba ahogándose. Sus amigas la rodearon, creyendo que se había acercado a ellas con el fin de divertirse en su última noche de soltería, y de pronto Mikasa era el centro de una ronda de risas atropelladas, perfumes varios y cabellos alborotados, además de manos que la sacudían para contagiarle alegría.

No tenía por dónde escapar, y a cada instante el círculo se hacía más y más estrecho. Pronto ya no tendría más lugar para respirar y la presión del calor humano que la envolvía estaba logrando marearla, más que cualquier bebida cargada de alcohol. Al borde de las lágrimas, presa de una desesperación que no sentía desde niña, desde que se sentía desamparada en el aula cuando se burlaban de ella y no estaba su padre para salvarla, alcanzó a oír que la llamaba. El círculo dejó abierto un resquicio a través del cual vio que Levi trataba de llegar a ella, y detrás de él Eren, Erwin y Farlan.

¿Qué iba a hacer al día siguiente? ¿Los tres la entregarían al altar? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Levi?

Como él mismo diría: La había cagado.

Cuando Levi estuvo a solo unos pasos del círculo que habían formado las muchachas, vio que su hija se desplomaba en el suelo. Eren, Erwin y Farlan olvidaron su objetivo, y al igual que los demás invitados, corrieron hasta ella para auxiliarla.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba al borde del colapso. No midió las consecuencias y se levantó de golpe, agravando su dolencia. Se hallaba sobre su cama, y a su lado alguien había tenido la delicadeza de dejarle un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua. Decidió vestirse pronto, una blusa sencilla con encaje en los bordes y unos shorts que le quedaban más arriba de las rodillas, y solo entonces ingirió las pastillas. Necesitaba reponerse pronto porque tenía que hablar con alguien. Necesitaba hablar con esa persona.

Ya antes se había encargado de rescatarla, no de alguien que intentara causarle algún daño físico, sino emocional. Por eso sabía que solo podía recurrir a él, porque le era completamente incondicional. Aunque sentía que no se lo merecía. No luego de todo lo que le ocultó. Se sentía confundida, sin salida, y solo podía contar con él.

Sin embargo, el humor se le descompuso en cuanto se encontró con otra persona.

—Buenos días —saludó Levi, barriendo el patio. Tenía en una mano la escoba y en la otra el recogedor, lleno este de latas vacías y algunas migajas de los bocadillos. Vio a su hija y supo que, tal como iba imaginando, algo andaba muy mal.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, muy fastidiada, como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien. Apresurada, dio un par de pasos largos para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pese a sus intentos, la voz de su padre la atajó.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

—No, no estoy bien —declaró ella, fijando su vista en Levi. Él le devolvió el gesto y no pudo imaginar qué había causado que su hija le hable de esa forma. Parecía estar furiosa con él, y en realidad no recordaba haber hecho algo malo como para que actúe así.

—¿Te hice algo? —inquirió, dispuesto a averiguar lo que ocurría en la mente de su hija. A lo mejor no estaba furiosa con él, sino que el malhumor provenía del estrés por la boda... O la duda.

¡Claro, la duda! Debía ser eso. Su hija era muy joven y quizá sentía que no estaba realmente lista para dar ese gran paso. Si así era, no quedaba más que consolarla y mostrarle apoyo.

—Si te lo estás pensando... —continuó, ya que Mikasa se había quedado en silencio—. Te puedo asegurar que no estarías equivocándote. No creo que con el tiempo te sientas mejor. Si haces algo aun cuando dudas, con el tiempo terminarás por arrepentirte. Estoy seguro —declaró, con la cabeza ladeada mirando el polvo que aún quedaba por barrer, convencido de que había logrado su objetivo y Mikasa se sentía apoyada.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella, intentando autoconvencerse de que había oído mal.

—Si tienes dudas sobre tu boda, no pienso reprocharte nada. No importa el gasto; si quieres cancelarla, adelante. Es tu decisión.

—¡No puedo creer que digas toda esta mierda! —reprochó ella, presa de una indignación que nunca antes había sentido—. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero cancelarla?!

—Desde ayer te veo extraña. Es por eso. —Pese a que su propia hija le gritaba, procuró mantener la calma y oír lo que tuviera que decirle. Sería más contraproducente iniciar una discusión.

—¡Por supuesto que me quiero casar! ¡Claro que me voy a casar! —Mikasa continuó con sus gritos, cada vez más irritada. Era tanta la rabia que la consumía que sentía que iba a romper en llanto en cualquier instante. Simplemente no podía creer que Levi haya llegado a esa conclusión—. ¡Es tan estúpido que creas que estoy dudando!

—Tu comportamiento me hizo creerlo.

—Pues te equivocaste completamente. Porque a diferencia tuya, yo sí quiero que mis hijos tengan una familia. Porque ya es bastante raro tener de padre a un omega, que te señalen y en todo momento digan "Oye, ¿por qué no tiene a su alfa?". Porque es una mierda crecer sin conocer a tu otro padre.

Levi prefirió guardar silencio y la dejó marcharse, aferrando la escoba entre sus manos.

Sabía que si aún le quedaba algún punto débil, definitivamente era ella.

Desde hacía muchos años no se había sentido tan lastimado. Pero tampoco pensaba reprocharle nada, porque podía entender su ira. Siempre había temido que llegara el momento en que Mikasa le echaría en cara la ausencia de un padre, pero creyó que sería cuando aún era pequeña, movida por las burlas de sus compañeros, de las que ya estaba enterado, no a esa edad.

Hanji se apareció por el patio, desperezándose, con el cabello hecho un desastre y los brazos detrás de su nuca. En cuanto vio a Levi, supo que algo grave había pasado. Porque era capaz de ver hasta lo más recóndito de esos ojos rasgados y oscuros.

—¿Quién fue? —inquirió ella, seria como nunca. Podía leer en su expresión que le habían lastimado.

—No jodas, Hanji. Olvídalo.

—Estás hecho mierda. Tan o más que aquella vez cuando te...

—¿Tienes que recordarme eso justo en este momento? —protestó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Ya es bastante con lo que tengo ahora.

—Ese tipo de dolor solo te lo he visto dos veces hasta ahora, enano. La primera... Mejor la obviamos. Y esta, definitivamente la provocó Mikasa.

—Cállate.

—Mira, Petra y yo vamos a ayudarte a ordenar este chiquero —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Prepararemos las mesas, colocaremos los manteles, cubiertos, la comida, etc. Ahora quiero que vayas a descansar un momento, porque esa cabecita y corazoncito tuyos andan muy mal, cariño. Si Mikasa va a casarse hoy, quiero que te veas guapísimo, como cuando salíamos juntos, ¿qué dices?

—Solo me iré un instante —refunfuñó él en respuesta. De todos modos deseaba alejarse un momento de ese lugar luego de ese mal rato.

Su amiga lo tomó por los hombros para conducirlo hasta alguna habitación donde pudiera descansar. Sin embargo, Levi se negó a dormir, ya que prefería ocupar ese tiempo en hacer algo productivo. Ya le quedaba la experiencia de dejarse llevar por los consejos de Hanji y el resultado había sido él durmiendo toda la tarde y noche. Y teniendo recuerdos demasiado indebidos. No quería correr ese riesgo. Finalmente, se dirigió a un pequeño almacén para limpiarlo y descubrir algo que pudiera servir para la fiesta luego de la boda.

Mikasa se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo. No sabía muy bien a dónde debía dirigirse, solo tenía en mente encontrarlo pronto para poder desahogarse. Porque no quería hablar ni con Armin ni con Sasha, sobre todo con el primero, porque había sido él quien más había insistido en que su plan era una mala idea por donde se le viera. Decidió abrirse paso por entre las rocas del sendero y se aproximó a un árbol de copa muy frondosa para guarecerse del sol un instante. Cuando estaba a punto de apoyarse sobre una roca, descubrió que allí también se hallaba él.

—¡Jean! —gritó ella, y sintió que una paz incomparable embargaba su pecho.

Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque algo preocupado por la forma desesperada con la que buscaba atraerlo a su cuerpo. Mikasa se refugió en su pecho y envolvió su espalda en un agarre fuerte, como si buscara consuelo. Y Jean supo que pronto hallaría la respuesta a la expresión de su novia del día anterior.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo, acariciando sus cabellos. Entonces ella se alejó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

—Hice... algo muy estúpido. Encontré algo, unos apuntes de alguien que evaluaba el celo de Levi... Entonces los leí y...

—¿Leíste algo privado? —preguntó él, algo desconcertado.

—Sí, pero fue porque... Esas hojas, decían que tengo tres posibles padres... Y yo vi sus nombres, y los invité a nuestra boda y por eso ellos están aquí y ahora los tres creen que soy su hija y quieren entregarme al altar y Levi no debe enterarse... —Mikasa era un manojo de nervios y las palabras escapaban de sus labios con una torpeza impresionante. Lo decía todo de forma tan atropellada que Jean apenas podía entender lo que decía.

—Espera un momento, Mikasa. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que te atreviste a traer a tres desconocidos a nuestra boda sin decirnos nada, ni a mí ni a Levi? ¿Y lo peor es que Levi podría enfurecerse si lo descubre?

—Sí, y ahora no sé qué hacer, porque a fin de cuentas no sé quién de ellos es mi padre...

—¿Con qué fin los hiciste venir? —espetó Jean. Mikasa pudo ver que lucía decepcionado.

—Quería saber quién es mi otro padre...

—¿Y no me dijiste nada?

—Sabía que ibas a hacerme una escena. —Jean resopló y alejó a Mikasa de sus brazos para llevar sus manos detrás de su nuca. Trató de controlarse y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda a su novia—. Por eso preferí no contarte nada... Además, es un asunto sobre mi padre y yo, por eso decidí resolverlo yo sola...

—¿Te das cuenta de que solo me buscas cuando ya no tienes otra solución? ¿Que quieres hacer todo por tu lado, sin importarte lo que pueda pensar? ¿Pensaste en algún momento en Levi, en cuánto podría incomodarle reencontrarse con personas que conoció en el pasado y no tenía por qué volver a ver? No sé por qué me tienes de pareja si decides ocultarme algo tan importante como esto... Actúas por tu cuenta, como si estuvieras sola. Podría aceptarlo con respecto a nimiedades, ¿pero esto? Esto es demasiado. Ni siquiera veo razón para que quieras casarte conmigo. No si piensas de forma tan aislada. Ni siquiera te pusiste en los zapatos de Levi.

—No... —gimoteó Mikasa, aferrando una muñeca de Jean—. Yo quiero...

—Lo que querías era proyectar en mí al otro padre que nunca tuviste. Ni siquiera me amas; lo único que quieres es tener a tu otro padre para estar bien. Fue mi error al comportarme como uno, al intentar protegerte. Me equivoqué contigo...

Mikasa gimoteó otro poco, y le mostró sus ojos acuosos a Jean. Estuvo a punto de conmoverse, pero simplemente no podía perdonarle lo que acababa de hacer. Sentía que no era capaz de reconocer en ella a la muchacha tierna, lista y discreta de la que se había enamorado. Como si la niña que había conocido se hubiera desvanecido de un instante a otro. Sin más que decir, liberó su muñeca y se perdió en medio del sendero. Ella no fue capaz de retenerlo.

Se había equivocado tanto. En su afán por cumplir sus deseos egoístas terminó lastimando a las únicas personas que le habían brindado cariño sincero.

Más triste que antes, devolvió sus pasos con dirección al hotel.

.

.

.

Hanji pensó en qué sería lo primero de lo que se ocuparía Levi. Habiéndose puesto al mando, no deseaba defraudarlo, así que decidió aproximarse al cuarto de lavandería, porque suponía que ahí deberían estar los manteles y las toallas. Mientras se encaminaba a su destino, silbando la melodía que había disfrutado la última noche, se topó de bruces con cierto hombre.

—Hola —saludó ella, algo confundida. No comprendía qué podía hacer él allí—, ¿pasa algo?

—Hola... —Eren vaciló un momento: no podía recordar su nombre.

—Soy Hanji, "lindura" —respondió ella, enfatizando la palabra para recordar viejos tiempos—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Eren la recordaba vagamente, especialmente por sus gafas, pero no era algo muy claro. No podía confiar demasiado en ella. Aunque bien podría pedirle un consejo.

—Sabes, Hanji... —empezó Eren—. Tengo una duda... ¿Qué se supone que hace un padre cuando su hija va a casarse?

—Pues, de lo que vi de algunas amigas en otra ciudad, pagaba todo. Se encargaba de pagar todos los gastos: el pastel, la comida, el toldo, etc. ¿Por? —preguntó ella, ignorando completamente la razón de su pregunta.

—No, no es por nada... —dijo Eren un poco nervioso—. Debo irme. Cuídate.

Eren se marchó, dejando a Hanji con la incertidumbre. Al menos ya tenía claro qué debía hacer.

No tenía mucho –si no es que nada– por hacer, porque mantenía muy limpio el hotel. En el almacén en que se hallaba, a lo mucho una delgadísima capa de polvo se había formado sobre los estantes, probablemente debido a que habían pasado solo dos días desde la última vez que se encargó de su aseo. Sentía una mezcla de frustración y tranquilidad, porque por un lado le molestaba no tener en qué ocuparse al Hanji haberle asegurado que ella y Petra se harían cargo de los preparativos, y por otra le alegraba ver lo limpio que mantenía su hotel.

Terminó de pasarle una franela al estante más alto y, en consecuencia, de más difícil acceso para él, cuando una voz le hizo fruncir tanto el ceño, que cualquiera que lo viera creería que tenía una sola ceja.

—Levi...

—Creo haber dicho ayer que quería que se larguen y que no se acerquen a mi hija. No has hecho ninguna de las dos, y sin embargo vienes a buscarme. ¿Quieres morir, Eren?

Eren, aprovechando que Levi se negaba a verlo a la cara, se aproximó muy despacio, calculando sus pasos para hacerlos lo más sigilosos posible, y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la espalda de Levi, depositó en el estante un paquete amarillo.

—¿Qué mierda es esto?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Eren—. ¡Solo tómalo! —dijo, retrocediendo hasta aproximarse a la puerta del almacén.

Levi procedió a abrirlo antes de que Eren intente huir, y descubrió que contenían una enorme cantidad de billetes. Sin embargo, sus ojos quedaron prendados del dinero, sorprendido e indignado por semejante atrevimiento de Jeager, por lo que cuando estaba dispuesto a encararlo, solo pudo verlo salir corriendo.

—¡Solo acéptalo! —grito Eren ya a una distancia prudente para salvaguardar su vida—. ¡Es por haber soportado tanto tiempo! ¡Pero ahora me haré cargo!

El cuerpo entero de Levi se encrespó por la ira, y el paquete amarillo terminó completamente arrugado. Ya tenía bastante con haber peleado con su hija como para tener que soportar los extraños comportamientos de Eren. Sin embargo, si quería devolverle el dinero, primero debía terminar con lo que había empezado. Acomodó los últimos estantes y tomó las franelas y escobas que había estado utilizando para guardarlos y luego salir a buscar al "infeliz" que había osado regalarle dinero; y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del almacén, volvió a oír una voz. Pero en lugar de enfadarse, se estremeció.

—Levi.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se larguen?

—Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo. He querido hacerlo desde que llegué, pero no me lo has permitido.

—¿Te parece que tengo tiempo para tus estupideces?

—Sé que ahora vives muy ocupado, lo entiendo, y supongo que debió ser duro para ti. Pero escúchame, por favor...

—Fuera.

—Sé que no querías verme nunca más, me lo dijiste cuando me fui, pero si me dejaras...

—Dije fuera. Lárgate, Farlan. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer, que pensar...

—¿Entre ellas no estoy yo?

—No. De ningún modo. Ahora hazte a un lado, quítate —dijo Levi, empujando con su brazo un costado de Farlan, chasqueando la lengua. Este se interponía en su camino y esa era la única forma abrirse paso.

En un acto completamente temerario, Farlan tomó la mano de Levi y la sostuvo un momento en el aire. Su cuerpo le pedía que intente algo más, aunque su razón le advertía que podía recibir en respuesta un certero golpe. Mientras se debatía en seguir a su cuerpo o su mente, se vio interrumpido con la llegada de una mujer que no conocía.

—¿Levi? —dijo Petra, preocupada por lo tenso del ambiente. Su amigo parecía entre asustado, tímido y dispuesto a matar al tipo que tenía al frente—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —respondió él, liberando su mano abruptamente, fulminando con la mirada a Farlan—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Solo quería avisarte que el guisado ya está listo, quería saber dónde deberíamos ponerlo. —Los ojos de Petra viajaban de Levi al otro hombre, intentando descifrar el significado de sus miradas.

—Voy contigo —resolvió Levi, y Farlan ya no pudo intentar nada.

Porque quería hablar con él, pero debía ser a solas. Aunque tuviera que amarrarlo a una silla lo haría.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Esta canción si corresponde al momento que narro, a diferencia de las dos anteriores XD Me gusta demasiado, tengo que decirlo... La parte que dice "Voulez-vous" es francés. Como siempre, dejo el link en mi perfil para que puedan escucharla en caso quieran hacerlo.**

 **N.A. Creo que ya dije que es de mis canciones favoritas xD así que no hay mucho que decir... Excepto extender una disculpa, porque no he podido actualizar antes. Decidí amanecerme y completar el capítulo para publicarlo de una vez, pero ya sabrán que fanfiction estaba fallando u.u; ojalá les guste.**

 **Aviso que en el próximo capítulo se centrará la relación de padre-hija que tienen Levi y Mikasa, todo ambientado con una de mis canciones preferidas :D es demasiado triste...**

 **Así que, hasta la próxima actualización n_n**

 **Que nuevamente será incierta xD lo siento, la universidad me consume.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **P.D: Si alguien lee esta historia por el FaRi (que ya se viene en este fic :3) aprovecho para comentar que publiqué un oneshot. Si alguien desea leerlo, espero que le guste. Es el que dije que iba a hacer para la convocatoria de la página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones.**


	6. Slipping through my fingers

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama.** **La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

" **SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGERS" [1]**

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
 _I try to capture every minute_  
 _The feeling in it_  
 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
 _Do I really see what's in her mind?_  
 _Each time I think I'm close to know it_  
 _She keeps on growing_  
 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
 _(Se escurre entre mis dedos todo el tiempo_  
 _Trato de capturar cada minuto_  
 _El sentimiento_  
 _Se escurre entre mis dedos todo el tiempo_  
 _¿Realmente veo lo que está en su mente?_  
 _Cada vez que creo que estoy cerca de saberlo_  
 _Sigue creciendo_  
 _Se escurre entre mis dedos todo el tiempo)_

.

—Quedó muy bien... Me cuesta creer que ayudaste en esto. Cualquier cosa en lo que metas las manos debería terminar en estropicio.

—Te dije que confiaras en nosotras, enanito —se regodeó Hanji, feliz de sentirse halagada por Levi, mientras le quitaba de las manos el cucharón con el que le había dado a probar un poco del guiso.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Los manteles están listos?

—¡Listos!

—¿Colocaron las servilletas y los floreros que las decorarían?

—¡Afirmativo! —exclamó Hanji, imitando un saludo militar.

—¿Los platos están colocados?

—¡Afirmativo!

—¿Barrieron bien el piso?

—¡Afirmativo!

—¿Las bebidas ya están dispuestas para servirlas más rápido?

—¡Afirmativo!

—Bien... —susurró Levi, mosqueado de no tener alguna forma de reñir a Hanji, lanzándole una mirada resentida. La verdad deseaba tener algún pretexto para discutir con alguien, de modo que se quitaba de encima la sensación reciente de la voz y el toque de cierta persona, que lo había hecho estremecer—. ¿A dónde fue Petra?

—Bueno, te trajo para que pruebes la sazón, pero creo que ahora debe estar revisando que el camino hacia la iglesia no esté pedregoso o algo por el estilo, además de cerciorarse de que el caballo esté esperando en el lugar que le corresponde.

El camino hasta la iglesia implicaría recorrer un sendero ciertamente accidentado, por lo que, en medio de los preparativos, se adelantaron y trabajaron para pulirlo lo mejor posible, de modo que no surgía ningún contratiempo, sobre todo relacionado con algún posible tropiezo del caballo. El animal aguardaría cerca al sendero para llevar a la novia, impidiendo así que el vestido se dañe, además de darle un aspecto mucho más elegante al momento, y la familia los escoltaría.

—Me sorprende. Creí que a ti se te daría mejor tratar con una bestia como esa. Aunque ese caballo es bastante amable, por así decirlo... Tiene las crines muy suaves y se deja acariciar...

—Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que te gusta ese animal —rió Hanji, estampando su mano en la espalda de su amigo—. Y pensar que te negaste en todos los idiomas posibles a que haya un "bicho" en este hotel. Pobre Mikasa, me la imagino insistiendo en tener una mascota incluso después de que me fui.

Hanji se disponía a continuar con sus bromas, pero ver correr a través del patio precisamente a la muchacha de la que estaba hablando la dejó muda. Al igual que al padre. Sin embargo, reaccionó pronto y le dio un empujón a Levi. Innecesario realmente, porque este ya estaba dando el primer paso para alcanzarla.

Levi vio que su hija lucía realmente triste, sus ojos oscuros se lo dejaron en claro, y parecía dirigirse a su propia habitación. Conocedor de cada rincón de su hotel, tomó un atajo y en unos cuantos pasos ya se hallaba al lado de la puerta de la recámara en cuestión. Mikasa lo vio perpleja un instante; Levi pudo notar que estaba agitada por su respiración errática, además de estar a punto de romper en llanto.

—Hey —dijo él, reclinando su cuerpo sobre la pared y dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora. Una que solo podría darle un padre—. ¿No tienes que cambiarte?

Mikasa clavó la vista en el suelo y guardó silencio un momento. Luego, se animó a hablar, reuniendo fuerza con sus manos en fuertes puños:

—Ayúdame... Quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme.

—¿Ahora no tienes vergüenza? —cuestionó él, intentando "bromear" con ella—. Desde que tienes diez no quieres que me acerque a ti para vestirte.

Ella ya no contestó. Se precipitó hacia la puerta y se adentró en la habitación.

—Hey, espera —susurró Levi, intentando alcanzarla—. Todavía es temprano... Hay tiempo... —dijo, siguiendo sus pasos.

* * *

El sol despuntaba sobre el cielo y su calor lo abrigaba al cruzar sus rayos a través de la ventana de la habitación de su casa. Sus padres, ausentes siempre, lo habían dejado solo por un viaje de negocios, por lo que sentía que tenía aun más libertades. Precisamente por eso se hallaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia: había sido partícipe de una fiesta tremenda, a la cual había asistido Hanji. Había bebido tanto que era incapaz de recordar en qué momento exactamente había regresado a su casa, y tampoco era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allá, porque pensar que había sido por su propio pie era un absurdo.

Algo lo tenía inquieto. No tenía claro qué, pero definitivamente algo andaba mal con él. Sentía que un detalle importante se le estaba escapando.

Intentando convencerse de que no era más que un rezago de la borrachera increíble que se había mandado la noche anterior, sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. No le agradaba sentir que no tenía el control, por eso prefería olvidarse de aquello. Peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos y se levantó de la cama, estirando primero la sábana para no dejarla en desorden. De inmediato trotó hasta su ducha y se dio un merecido duchazo. Se sentía asqueroso luego de percibir en su aliento los vestigios del alcohol, además de la piel sudorosa por dormir hasta tan tarde por la mañana.

Terminado su baño, revisó cada espacio de su vivienda, en busca de algún posible acompañante atrevido que pudiera haberse quedado a dormir. No sería extraño, después de todo, porque entonces eso explicaría cómo había llegado hasta su propia cama. Sin embargo, no halló a nadie. Ni siquiera a Hanji.

Confundido, terminó de secarse el pelo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un sencillo desayuno. Sentía muchísima hambre, pero no fue capaz de dar ni un bocado a las frutas picadas que se había preparado, porque inmediatamente corrió al baño para vaciar su estómago. Luego de tirar de la cadena, agotado luego de tremendo problema, se enjuagó el rostro y se cepilló los dientes, mirándose al espejo.

Algo no iba bien.

Volvió a la cocina y se decidió a comer, no podía quedarse sin desayunar porque terminaría siendo contraproducente. Mientras iba picoteando la fruta con el tenedor, se detuvo a pensar en las posibles razones de sus arcadas. Un espinazo, un terrible presentimiento le causó un estremecimiento que recorrió su columna.

El alcohol. La resaca. Eso debía ser. Por supuesto. No había otra explicación.

Continuó con su día normalmente. Hizo su trabajo con normalidad, aunque seguía algo inquieto. No había visto a Hanji todo el día, así que todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, en la tarde, casi cayendo la noche, ella fue a buscarlo para visitar algún bar o colarse en alguna fiesta, tal como habían hecho la noche anterior. A Hanji casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír su negativa.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! —exclamó, halando de su cabello, causando un escándalo a media calle. Levi agradeció internamente que ya se hallaran a prudente distancia de su zona de trabajo.

—Cierra la boca, maldita sea —rechistó él, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con su brazo—. No... No me siento bien. Me siento algo cansado.

—Pero si ayer no hicimos gran cosa... —refunfuñó ella—. Un chico amigo mío se ofreció a traerte, por cierto.

—¿Qué era?

—Beta. Ya deberías saberlo, aquí la mayoría lo somos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No lo sé... —susurró él—. Siento que estoy olvidando algo...

—¡Lo tengo! ¿Quieres que te consiga más supresores?

—Te respondo mañana —respondió Levi, soltándola y echándose a andar. Hanji no tardó en seguirlo para insistir—. No estoy seguro de si me hacen falta o no.

—Oye, tú definitivamente estás mal. ¿De cuándo a acá no sabes si tienes supresores o no? Si incluso dejas de usarlos cuando te conviene —se burló ella, dándole un codazo en las costillas—. La verdad te lo había propuesto en broma, pero veo que esto es serio.

Levi prefirió no contestar, porque Hanji tenía toda la razón. Su amiga le gritó algo a la distancia que prefirió ignorar. Se sentía demasiado cansado, y esa sensación de incomodidad no se le iba.

Cuando estuvo en su casa, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y decidió prepararse alguna cena. Sin embargo, al igual que en la mañana, no soportó el intenso olor del aderezo y volvió a correr al baño. No mantenía un buen ritmo de vida, pero nunca se había enfermado de ese modo, y ya no tenía de excusa la resaca, porque esta había abandonado su cuerpo hacía muchas horas.

Resignado a no poder comer nada, volvió al sofá. De camino a su sala recordó que debía anotar la fecha de cuándo se suponía volverían sus padres del dichoso viaje. En cuanto estuvo frente al calendario, bolígrafo en mano, se quedó de piedra al ver una fecha remarcada con un plumón rojo. El bolígrafo resbaló de sus dedos, y él se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para tirar de su cabello en un intento desesperado de calmar la impotencia que iba gestándose en la boca de su estómago.

Cayó al suelo y se envolvió con sus piernas, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, susurrando:

—La cagué... La cagué... Puta madre...

Su primer impulso fue llamar a Hanji, porque Petra no se hallaba en la isla luego del fallecimiento de su padre, aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo ideal era hablar con la "loca". Pensaba hacerlo, se aproximó al teléfono y estuvo a punto de discar el número. Precisamente cuando su mano iba a tomar la bocina, el timbre se dejó oír.

—¡Enanito! —chilló ella, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y elevándolo un poco del suelo. Llevaba un maletín pequeño colgando del brazo, el cual cayó al suelo al tomar a Levi entre sus brazos—. ¡Tengo que contarte algo estupendo!

—¿Qué es? —jadeó él, sin poder respirar. Habría preferido decirle directamente lo que le ocurría, pero no era egoísta. Hanji se veía genuinamente feliz.

—¡Enhorabuena no me acompañaste a alguna fiesta! Me encontré con un amigo de la carrera, ya sabes, un compañero de estudios.

—¿Y?

—¡Me han propuesto viajar a otra ciudad para trabajar! —chilló ella, apretándolo más. De pronto Levi sintió la urgencia de liberarse. Iba a maltratar lo que tenía en su cuerpo, después de todo... ¿De dónde le había surgido ese instinto protector?—. ¡Es genial, estupendo! Ahora, si todo va bien, ganaré mucho dinero, además de hacerme de un nombre.

—¿Viajarás? —preguntó incrédulo él, aunque su rostro no reveló su preocupación. Hanji percibió un tono diferente en su voz, por lo que al fin lo liberó—. ¿Cuándo?

—¡Así es! —exclamó. Estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír a pesar de extrañarse por la forma de hablar de Levi—. Creo que apenas en unos pocos días. Quizá pasado mañana. Me han solicitado porque es un caso de emergencia, necesitan investigadores cuanto antes.

—Me alegro por ti —susurró, desviando la mirada al suelo. Era increíble. Todo se había volcado en su contra. Estaba solo.

—Oye, sé que te mueres por mí y me extrañarás —bromeó ella, codeándole el esternón. Levi retrocedió en el acto, cubriendo la zona—. Oye, ¿pasa algo?

—No, no es nada. Sigo sintiéndome mal por lo de anoche...

—Ya veo... Bueno, la verdad también vine a dejarte esto. —Tomó el maletín que había caído al suelo y abrió el cierre, mostrándole el contenido—. Son supresores. Muchísimos. No sé cuándo volveré, así que es mejor prevenir.

—Gracias...

—Levi, si pasa algo, solo dímelo.

¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo decirle que acababa de darse cuenta de que debía estar gestando? El calendario marcaba que ya debía haber entrado en celo desde la noche anterior, y sin embargo no se había acostado con nadie, no había despertado ningún síntoma del celo, no había nadie persiguiéndolo ni golpeando a su puerta. Ni siquiera podía atribuírselo a los supresores, porque había olvidado tomarlos. Y lo había olvidado al no sentir necesidad de usarlos.

Si decidiera contarle ella definitivamente desistiría del viaje para cuidar de él. Por una parte lo haría por su espíritu científico, y por otro lo haría porque, aunque no lo dijeran, ambos se querían muchísimo, y Hanji querría velar por él durante un estado tan delicado. No quería que su amiga pierda una oportunidad tan importante para su carrera. Sabía que Hanji amaba lo que hacía, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que abandone la isla en busca de un futuro mejor. No podía ponerle freno a sus aspiraciones.

—No es nada, loca. No sé cómo expresarte que estoy feliz por ti, es eso...

—Ah, entiendo... —No era tonta. Algo no andaba bien. Levi era pésimo actuando. Pero si había decidido negarse a hablarle del asunto, no había más que hacer—. Bueno, volveré a llamarte cuando esté a punto de viajar... Nos vemos, Levi...

Cerró la puerta, dejó caer el maletín y cayó también él al suelo, lamentando su suerte.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con una vida gestándose en su vientre? ¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido omega? Era absolutamente injusto. ¿Cómo podía la vida imponerle esa naturaleza maldita?

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, pero lo descartó pronto. No era un asesino, no iba a deshacerse de esa vida si el único responsable de ese desastre era él mismo. Asumía completamente sus actos, no se acobardaría, mucho menos en esos momentos tan cruciales.

Tiempo después, Hanji ya se había marchado y, luego de incontables abrazos y lágrimas, se despidió de él, prometiéndole que volvería para compartir más noches de adrenalina. Por supuesto, en la mente de Levi ya no cabía espacio para ideas semejantes. Había desterrado completamente de su vida ese lado licencioso.

Así, transcurrieron los días, y el crecimiento de su vientre iba volviéndose algo notable. Sus padres ya habían regresado, "oportunamente" luego de que Hanji se marchó. Para lo que menos tenía cabeza era para explicarles lo que le había ocurrido, mucho menos a ellos, porque sentía que no tenían derecho alguno a reprocharle su conducta. Cómo podrían ser tan descarados si la constante en su entorno familiar había sido su ausencia.

Su levemente abultado vientre asemejaba gordura. Sus padres se lo hicieron notar, y ya no quedó más que hacer. Les contó lo sucedido, a lo cual ellos quedaron completamente asombrados. Levi no quería verlos balbucear como ancianos, por lo que declaró muy firme que se marchaba. No quería depender de ellos. No lo había hecho él y no lo iba a hacer esa criatura que crecía en su interior. Después de todo, lo consideraba algo injusto hacerlos cargar con aquello que era enteramente su responsabilidad. No amaba a sus padres, pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber cómo actuar, y no quería que ellos tengan bajo su techo aquello que era completamente culpa suya.

Anduvo por las calles en busca de algún lugar que lo acoja. No tenía muchas opciones, de todos modos, porque en cuanto su barriga fuera más evidente seguramente le echarían. Quién querría a alguien gestando, después de todo. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que su trabajo le durara mucho, porque estaba convencido de que lo echarían en cuanto vieran su vientre. Alguien gestando era incapaz de hacer algún trabajo.

La noche cayó, y empezaba a resignarse a dormir en algún rincón de las calles, expuesto a algún vándalo que pudiera intentar aprovecharse de su situación. Porque su prioridad era proteger aquella vida, y para eso no debía exponerse de ningún modo. Cualquier ladrón podría llevarse sus pertenencias, y lo aceptaría con tal de que no lastime su cuerpo.

Arrastrando los pies, harto de cargar con el maletín lleno de sus ropas, una anciana se le aproximó. Tenía unos ojos azules bondadosos, y le tendió una mano al ver a Levi tan desorientado.

—¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

—¿Quién es usted? —espetó, poniéndose a la defensiva. Instintivamente cubrió su vientre, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

—Oh, qué maravilla... ¿Eres omega?

—¿Qué quiere? —reclamó, con el ceño fruncido y casi gruñéndole.

—Estás embarazado, ¿verdad? Escucha, cálmate. Quiero ayudarte, aunque no lo creas. Soy la dueña del hotel que queda en el risco más alto... Bueno, dudo que no lo conozcas, es el único en esta isla.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Eso que cargas son definitivamente tus pertenencias. Concluyo que no tienes dónde dormir. Ven conmigo, te daré una habitación de mi hotel en la que podrás descansar... Además, podrás quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar?

—Porque no tienes otra opción.

—¿Por qué hace esto?

—Porque sé lo que es para un omega perder a su hijo. Soy vieja —rió, melancólica—, así que imagínate todo lo que he visto... He conocido a omegas que, al estar expuestos, vulnerables, fueron atacados y... —Parpadeó, conteniendo una lágrima—. Hay algunos poco afortunados que no tienen a su alfa a su lado.

—No necesito de un alfa —respondió, aunque su tono se había suavizado. Quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que si esa anciana le había conmovido debía ser a causa de que su sensibilidad se había incrementado por culpa del embarazo.

La mujer se limitó a sonreírle y se dio la vuelta. Estaba convencida de que Levi le seguiría. Y no se equivocaba.

El vientre de Levi siguió creciendo, y finalmente se instaló en el hotel. La mujer insistió en que no era una molestia, pero el orgullo de Levi le impedía quedarse ahí de parásito, por lo que decidieron que ocuparía su tiempo en algo que se le daba muy bien: asear. No se sobreexigía, por supuesto, lo delicado de su estado fue impidiéndole realizar más tareas, y en compensación se dedicó a la cocina. Salía beneficiado de todos modos, porque así aprendía recetas que pudieran servirle en un futuro, con su retoño entre sus brazos.

Le resultaba increíble cuánto había cambiado su vida en unos pocos meses. Incluso su carácter había variado, porque si antes era bastante huraño, con el embarazo se volvió algo más delicado. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo acariciando con cariño su vientre.

Cuando en la isla no era para nadie un secreto que cierto omega estaba gestando, Petra volvió. Levi no creía en ninguna especie de deidad, y de existir la aborrecía por haberle impuesto esa naturaleza; sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a ver a su amiga se tragó sus palabras un momento y le agradeció infinitamente, si era obra suya, que haya vuelto a su lado. Había llegado en el momento preciso, porque a pesar de jactarse de importarle poco la opinión de los demás, a veces era simplemente imposible ignorar los cuchicheos que alcanzaba a oír tras su paso. Había llegado para ser su apoyo.

Petra se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir su estado. Levi le dedicó un saludo informal con la mano en cuanto se encontraron, y ella se arrojó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Levi tuvo claro entonces que entre ellos existía una amistad maravillosa, porque, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado luego de conocerla, no se mandó un discurso de moral ni le reprochó nada. Petra comprendió que eso era lo que menos necesitaba, así que se limitó a acompañar los sucesivos meses que restaban para el alumbramiento, siempre prodigándole cariño a él y su vientre.

Cuando finalmente llegó el gran día, calculado por alguna persona de la posta, Levi se había estado encargando de tender algunas sábanas. Tenía pensado aprovechar lo que quedó del agua con detergente, por lo que decidió volver a su habitación para lavar las que usaba. Destendió la cama y quitó la funda de la almohada, hasta que un dolor espantoso le hizo doblegarse. Llevó ambas manos a su vientre, convencido de que había llegado el momento. Se tendió sobre la cama, soportando todo lo que podía el dolor, apretando los dientes, acariciando su vientre y calmando su respiración tal como le habían enseñado en sus terapias –a las cuales le había acompañado Petra–. No quería armar un alboroto, pero tampoco planeaba quedarse ahí y desangrarse hasta morir. Y matar al bebé de paso. Fue el desquiciante dolor el que terminó por convencerlo.

—Petra... —jadeó, pero definitivamente no fue suficiente, porque nadie acudió a su llamado. Frustrado luego de unos momentos de ser ignorado y retorciéndose en la cama, volvió a llamar, más fuerte—: ¡Petra!

Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, aferrando las sábanas entre sus dedos y arqueando su espalda, desesperado, le pareció ver a alguien conocido en la puerta de su habitación. No podía distinguir más que su silueta al contrastar su figura con la luz de afuera. Ahogando un grito, intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero la figura se acercó de prisa a él, tomándolo por los hombros. Entonces tuvo claro de quién se trataba.

—Mierda... —dijo Hanji, espantadísima. A su regreso tenía planeado beber algo con sus amigos, hacerles un par de bromas y volver a las andadas; pensaba ver a Levi enfurruñado por no tener con quién divertirse, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos la dejaba perpleja. Jamás imaginó que Levi pudiera estar en semejante estado.

No hizo falta decir más. Alcanzó a llevarlo a la posta médica de la isla y le encargó al médico, de la manera más atenta, que cuidara de su amigo. Casi le rogó que se asegurara de entregarle a ambos vivos: a Levi y al bebé.

Petra se había marchado a hacer unas compras, ilusionada de hacerle un regalo al bebé. No sabían de qué genero iba a ser, por lo que optó por algunas prendas en colores neutros. A su regreso, ya muy entrada la noche, no halló a nadie. Ni siquiera estaba la encargada del hotel, y temió lo peor. Dejó sus compras tiradas sobre la cama de la habitación de Levi, muy destendida –lo cual terminó por confirmar sus sospechas–, y corrió hasta la posta. Cuando llegó, preguntó por su amigo y le informaron que se hallaba en labor de parto, más exactamente en cesárea. Se produjo su reencuentro con Hanji, pero no había lugar para emotividades, para eso tendrían tiempo después. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era el resultado de aquella operación.

Luego de angustiantes horas, el médico salió al fin. Aparentemente tenía mucha prisa, porque se limitó a sonreírles y anunciar que había nacido una niña beta, y que Levi estaba bien, afirmando que estaba gratamente sorprendido de su fuerza y capacidad de soportar todo el proceso. Petra y Hanji entonces se abrazaron, sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Días después les permitieron llevarlo al hotel. La encargada estaba encantada con la presencia del bebé, y junto a Petra y Hanji le dedicaron todos los cuidados posibles. Levi empezaba a sentirse incómodo, porque sus amigas le hacían sentir como si estuviera hecho de cristal: no le permitían hacer nada, siempre con la excusa de procurar que la herida de su vientre cicatrice completamente. Temían que por cualquier esfuerzo termine de vuelta en la posta al abrirse la herida de la cesárea.

El lado positivo de tantas precauciones era que, teniendo tanto tiempo libre, se lo dedicaba enteramente a su niña. Mikasa, así había decidido que se llamaría, y ya podía ver que, tal como afirmaba Hanji, era muy parecida a él. Un alivio, porque sería una desgracia que se parezca al otro padre. Las tardes transcurrían apacibles, con la niña en sus brazos, viendo las puestas de sol. La vida se le hacía más agradable cuando la veía removerse inquieta, agitando sus manitas en el aire, intentando capturar con sus torpes dedos algún mechón de su cabello. Era maravilloso y sorprendente cuánta felicidad había llevado a su vida esa "bola de carne", como a menudo le llamaba para disimular frente a Petra y Hanji cuánto amor le desbordaba.

Sin embargo, un suceso triste empañó su felicidad por un tiempo. La anciana que lo había acogido tan amablemente falleció al poco tiempo de haber nacido Mikasa. Levi lamentaba profundamente su partida, porque luego de todo lo que hizo por él sentía que le debía al menos algunos momentos junto a la niña, y quizá, cuidarla durante los años, suponía, le quedaban de vejez. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirse heredero del hotel del que se había encargado durante ese tiempo. En el testamento la mujer afirmaba que nadie podría encargarse del hotel mejor que él, y por eso había tomado esa decisión. Hanji y Petra lo acompañaron en el duelo, y se comprometieron a ayudarlo con los gastos.

Fue todo un suceso presenciar los primero pasos de Mikasa. Ya había vuelto a sus ocupaciones con el hotel y tenía más trabajo al ser el dueño. Mientras se encargaba de la comida que ofrecería a los huéspedes y que compartiría con su hija, oyó un ruido. Supuestamente la niña debía estar muy tranquila en su silla, aguardando a lo que su padre estuviera cocinándole, pero ella había decidido tomar la iniciativa. Cuando Levi se aproximó a donde debería estar sentada, estuvo a punto de chocar con ella. Mikasa avanzaba con pasos torpes en dirección a él, con sus zapatitos blancos deslizándose por el suelo, sus manos extendidas para equilibrarse y su vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel clara; la silla había caído al suelo y eso había producido el ruido.

Mikasa cayó luego de un par de pasos más, pero no se echó a llorar. Levi se le aproximó y se la cargó al hombro, envolviéndola con su calor, a lo que la niña correspondió enredando sus manitas en el cuello de su padre. Cuando Hanji y Petra se enteraron de su hazaña, murieron de envidia y arrepentimiento por no haberlo presenciado. Levi, aunque no lo decía, estaba orgullosísimo de lo precoz que había salido su hija. Estaba seguro de que los niños tardaban mucho más en poder hacerlo, y eso se lo atribuía a la incredulidad de Hanji.

Sentía que era cosa de magia. De pronto la pequeñuela que apenas podía andar se preparaba para su primer día de escuela. Con mucho esfuerzo, Levi consiguió comprarle todos los útiles que le harían falta, no sin antes indignarse al ver las ridículas exigencias de la lista. Había conseguido una mochila rosa, del tamaño justo que se acople a su espalda, y Mikasa se la había colocado encantada. Le habían indicado que debía adquirir una especie de mandil que protegiera la ropa de su niña, el cual vendían en la misma escuela, así que también lo compró. Su pequeña lo había vestido encantada, y Levi no podía más que asentir cuando Mikasa se miraba al espejo y decía que le quedaba justo a la medida. Se veía adorable con el cabello recortado, el mandil celeste a cuadros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, exhibiendo sus delgadas y níveas piernas, ocultando los shorts que se había acostumbrado a usar.

No contaba con mucho tiempo, sin embargo a veces se las ingeniaba para ser él mismo quien lleve a Mikasa a la escuela. Muchas veces le ayudaron con eso Petra y Hanji, pero no le agradaba que fueran ellas quienes disfrutaran de esos momentos valiosos con ella. La experiencia de ser padre le había revelado que aún era capaz de ser bastante cariñoso. A su manera, por supuesto, pero cariñoso al fin. Mikasa muchas veces le había visto con el ceño fruncido sacando cuentas, y le recriminaba ser un padre que casi perpetuamente andaba enojado. Era en esos momentos que la tomaba por la cintura y, con poca delicadeza, valgan verdades, le hacía unas cosquillas que terminaban lastimándola en lugar de hacerla reír. Pero Mikasa terminaba riendo, porque el rostro contrariado de Levi, al ver que no obtenía el efecto deseado, para ella valía oro.

—Papá, algún día podríamos viajar.

—No es mala idea —respondió él, alborotándole el cabello de la coronilla. Estaba sentado de cuclillas frente a ella, jugando ambos con unas muñecas—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¡A un parque de diversiones! ¡Hay uno de un ratón! [2]

—¿Y dónde queda?

—No lo sé, tú eres adulto... Deberías saber —reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Averigua dónde queda alguno y me avisas. Si de verdad quieres ir hay que organizar mucho por aquí —dijo, poniéndose de pie y devolviéndole la muñeca—. Venga, a comer. El almuerzo va a enfriarse.

—¡Espera! —exigió ella, tirando de la manga de su camisa para retenerlo—. Quédate un rato más.

—Jugaremos luego de comer. Te lo prometo.

—Eres muy malo para jugar a las muñecas. Tu voz sale muy seria y no me creo nada de lo que dices.

—¿Qué debería hacer? ¿No prefieres jugar a las escondidas?

—No, porque este lugar es muy grande... Papá, ¿más tarde podemos ir al parque?

—Primero come y luego me lo pienso. Vamos —apuró, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Mikasa y empujándola para que avance—. Creo que hice algo que te gusta.

—A mí me gusta todo lo que haces.

—Bien. Entonces quiero ver tu plato limpio.

Y nuevamente, el tiempo voló. De pronto Mikasa afirmaba que no necesitaba de nadie que la lleve a la escuela. Hanji ya se había marchado y apenas le quedaba Petra, aunque ya presentía que ella también estaba próxima a seguir su camino. Por las mañanas se ocupaba de arreglarle el cabello, ya algo más largo. Le hacía una coleta, asegurándose de que quede muy segura y no se le desarme a media mañana, con un flequillo cubriendo su frente.

No podía evitar pensar en cuán bonita era la niña. Cada vez que la contemplaba al terminar su tarea de acomodarle el uniforme, su mirada se perdía en cada rasgo de su rostro. Mikasa era a sus ojos un milagro, en muchos sentidos. Por ella había compuesto su vida, por ella se esforzaba por ser una persona más responsable. El simple hecho de haberla concebido, aunque sin planificarla, era maravilloso. A pesar del tiempo seguía sin poder creer que haya podido darle vida a un ser tan hermoso. Hanji muchas veces le había dicho que eran idénticos, pero para él eso era imposible. Alguien como él no podía siquiera compararse a un ser como Mikasa. Y pese a que la consideraba un tesoro, no la sobreprotegía. Solo lo había hecho de Hanji, porque temía que pudiera influir en su pensamiento, pero nunca le prohibía nada.

Y quizá sí debió protegerla más. Porque al asistir a algunas reuniones de padres se dio con la desagradable sorpresa de que algunos niños se burlaban de ella por tener un padre omega que "había sido incapaz de retener a su alfa". Y Mikasa nunca le dijo nada. Y precisamente por eso calló. Aguardó a que sea ella misma quien inicie un diálogo con él, que le pregunte sobre su otro padre. Nunca ocurrió.

Mikasa pasó de ser una niña tímida, que solo le dedicaba sonrisas a su padre, a una algo parca y reservada.

Pronto Petra también partió. Los rumores sobre su condición de omega habían sido acallados con los años al ver lo capaz que era, ya que no solo se ocupaba del hotel sino que criaba a una niña bastante educada. En eso había contribuido bastante su amiga, ya que siempre dedicaba algunos minutos de su charla con aquellos que compraban sus arreglos florales a achacarle una infinidad de virtudes. Hubo incluso quienes creyeron que Petra estaba secretamente enamorada de él. Le estaba infinitamente agradecido, porque si ya algunos niños fastidiaban a su pequeña, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si los rumores continuaban.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —espetó Levi mientras se ocupaba de cepillarle el cabello. Mikasa aún era algo torpe para peinárselo y ya habían platicado sobre cortarlo para evitar problemas. Se hallaban frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, y la niña llevaba puesto el uniforme que constaba de una falda a cuadros y una blusa blanca, decorada con la insignia de la institución y una corbata de michi.

—No —declaró ella, inmutable.

Su niña, así como habían dicho sobre él, era un misterio. No porque no la conociera, en realidad podía detectar cuando algo le ocurría, sino porque se empeñaba en ocultar lo que realmente sentía. La chica se iba volviendo cada vez más misteriosa porque se iba volviendo una mujer. Y si de algo estaba seguro era de que era difícil lidiar con ese género, ya bastante había tenido con Hanji y Petra. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que el haber pasado más tiempo con Petra influyera positivamente y se asemejara más a ella.

Mikasa, que antes había sido tan adorable con él, se alejaba cada vez más. Podía atribuírselo a que ya iba entrando en la adolescencia, y se recordaba a sí mismo como alguien en perpetua disputa con sus padres. Crecía más y más, y a su vez eso implicaba un paso de distancia de él. Hubo incluso algunas mañanas que se sorprendió a sí mismo con el corazón hecho un puño al verla atravesar el umbral de la puerta con su mochila al hombro. A veces el dolor que sobrevenía, causado por la partida de su hija, era tanto que tenía que tomar asiento y relajarse un momento.

Sentía que la iba perdiendo. Y era inevitable, después de todo. Porque era imposible evitar que siga creciendo. Y debía hacerse a la idea de que en algún momento ella, al igual que Hanji y Petra, tomaría un camino y haría su vida al lado de alguien.

Culminó el colegio con un promedio bastante aceptable. Ya estaba advertido de que se llevaría a cabo una fiesta de graduación, así que se adelantó y le compró un vestido color vino. A Mikasa le gustó mucho, y supo verlo a pesar de rostro serio que mantuvo cuando se lo mostró. Sabía también que su hija ya tenía con quién bailar durante la fiesta, lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, aunque el muchacho no tenía idea. Incluso alguna vez le había visto acompañarla hasta la puerta enrejada del hotel.

Si verla partir a la escuela le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y un vacío en el corazón, esa sensación se agravó al verla con el vestido que le había regalado. Mikasa había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer bellísima. Solo le contó de su pareja en el momento justo, cuando iba a pasar a recogerla. Iban a partir los tres juntos con rumbo al salón de recepciones, pero Levi decidió quedar un poco rezagado. Y al verla con aquel muchacho tuvo claro que su hija era más y más libre. Estaba muy orgulloso de cuánto había crecido, pero no podía evitar sentir que una parte importantísima de su vida se alejaba irremediablemente de su lado.

Tantos años de dedicación habían mutado en aquella muchacha. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de cuidarla solo o reprocharse por haberla criado en medio de una familia incompleta. A veces, cuando veía cierto hálito de tristeza en los ojos de Mikasa, quedaba convencido de que le pesaba no tener a su otro padre. Y le dolía tanto verla así, que prefería que se lo eche en cara, que le reclame sus faltas, porque sabía que sufría al callarlo todo. Pero nunca lo hizo. Mikasa permaneció a su lado sin siquiera reclamarle por sus errores. Como cuando era una niña, que juraba que tenía al padre perfecto, al mejor del universo; pero conservando el dolor.

Hasta ese día, que finalmente explotó.

* * *

Levi la vio correr al baño de su habitación. Volvió a los pocos minutos, envuelta en una bata y una toalla a modo de turbante. Verla le recordaba sus palabras, el reclamo que había aguardado por tantos años. Y pese a que lo esperaba y lo veía venir no fue menos doloroso.

Mikasa agachó la mirada al sentirse acuchillada por los ojos de su padre. Se aproximó despacio hasta quedar frente a él, y lo tomó de la mano para sentarse ambos sobre el sofá, ella en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Procedió a quitarse la toalla que envolvía sus cabellos y los agitó, deshaciéndose de algunas gotas que aún escurrían por las hebras. No hizo falta decir más. Levi tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarla, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. Como cuando era una niña.

Levi le echó un poco de colonia sobre la piel de su cuello y el inicio de su busto. Mikasa sintió que se relajaba de inmediato, como si hubiera añorado por mucho tiempo un momento tan íntimo con su padre. Luego se puso de pie, rompiendo el contacto, para acercarse a un biombo y colocarse el vestido. Cuando volvió, Levi recordó aquel día de la graduación, solo que en ese momento Mikasa se veía aun más bella. El vestido, blanco y cubierto por tul y algunos detalles de encaje en la cintura, llegaba hasta el suelo, dándole la impresión de que se trataba de una ninfa. Su pecho era cubierto por el escote y alrededor de su cuello llevaba un chal del mismo tul del que había sido confeccionado el vestido.

—¿Podrías ponerme el velo? —pidió ella, aproximándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación.

Levi se acercó a ella con la delicada prenda entre los dedos. Mikasa muy gentilmente se acuclilló un poco para que Levi pueda alcanzar a colocársela sobre la cabeza. Frente al espejo, sus miradas quedaron suspendidas una de la otra.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella, más triste que nunca.

—No te culpo. En tu lugar me odiaría —respondió, acomodando las capas de tul del vestido de modo que no se vea sobrecargado.

—No es eso... Sí, es por lo que dije, pero además... ¿No me odias? —preguntó al fin, luego de vacilar. Levi vio su angustia al notar las cejas y labios levemente fruncidos.

—¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

—Arruiné tu vida. Ya bastante debiste tener con... Con no encontrar a tu alfa, como para que tengas que gestarme... La tía Hanji y la tía Petra parecen muy cercanas a ti de su época de jóvenes, seguramente eras muy feliz sin mí... Te obligué a tenerme.

—No digas idioteces —refunfuñó él, acomodando los cabellos de su hija para que el velo no vaya a estropear el peinado—. Yo decidí. Decidí tenerte. A mi riesgo. No me arrepiento de nada. Nunca te lo conté, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

— Fui muy irresponsable de joven. Me fui de mi casa cuando ya no pude ocultar mi estado. No quise volver, porque eras completamente asunto mío. No me llevaba bien con esos viejos de todos modos, habrías tenido que soportarlos... —confesó, rascándose la nuca—. Ahora tengo todo esto, ¿qué más puedo pedir? La vida ha sido buena —sentenció, encogiendo los hombros en un intento de restarle importancia—. No digas idioteces como que arruinaste mi vida. Creo que fue lo que mejor pudo pasarme.

Mikasa no soportó más y se giró para envolver a Levi en un abrazo necesitado, como cuando era niña y tenía pesadillas por las noches. Como cuando era tan atrevida de pedirle acompañarlo a hacer las compras y terminaba perdida en alguna calle, pero luego era encontrada. Ese abrazo le devolvió una paz que no hallaba desde hacía muchísimos años, como si representara una reconciliación entre ambos. En ese momento dejó de lado esa absurda preocupación por quién era su otro padre. ¿Para qué quería al otro, si siempre tuvo a Levi para ella? Bastaba con Levi, porque él era su familia en sí misma.

—Llévame hasta el altar.

—Como quieras.

.

.

.

Hanji y Petra aprovecharon el tiempo que aún les quedaba para dedicarse a su arreglo personal. Hanji había escogido un conjunto beige mientras Petra vestía un vestido azul noche, muy elegante. Muchos invitados ya aguardaban al lado del caballo que debía escoltar a la novia hasta el altar, y ambas amigas empezaban a sentirse ansiosas al no ver señales de Levi ni Mikasa. Para calmar sus nervios, ambos aparecieron a la distancia. Y pese a lo lejos que aún estaban, pudieron notar cuán hermosa se veía su "niña" y lo guapo que lucía Levi. El traje le había sentado de maravilla.

—Te ves genial, enanito —dijo Hanji—. Te ves tan bien como en nuestros buenos tiempos.

—Cierra la boca —refunfuñó él—. Andando.

Levi tomó a su hija por la cintura y la ayudó a montar sobre el animal. Petra, al borde de las lágrimas, tomó la mano de su "niña" y la acompañó todo el camino, al lado de Hanji, que iba riendo, y los demás invitados.

Otra vez rezagado, sintió nuevamente que perdía a su hija, pero ya no le angustiaba. Habían quedado en paz, ambos se habían disculpado a su modo. Si era inevitable que su pequeña deje el nido, era el mejor momento, luego de haber solucionado sus asuntos pendientes.

No le angustiaba, pero igualmente dolía. Dolía porque esa boda implicaba despedirse de su tesoro más preciado. Pero le consolaba, solo un ápice, saber que se la había ganado un buen muchacho.

Algo abatido, se disponía a continuar con su camino, hasta que una voz muy conocida volvió a estremecerlo, como había hecho un par de horas antes.

—Levi.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Farlan? —gruñó, harto. Ya tenía bastante con el asunto de su hija, ya estaba algo más tranquilo, pero tenía que aparecer él.

—Te dije que quería hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero oírte. Jódete —respondió, dándole la espalda para continuar con su camino.

—Levi, tienes que escucharme... —rogó.

—Te pedí tres veces que te largues, no lo hiciste. Por una vez —reclamó, volviéndose para encararlo—, por una vez... Por una vez, basta. Ya basta —exhaló, agotado.

Farlan agachó la cabeza un momento, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada furiosa de Levi.

—Quiero hablar contigo, es todo. Si me dejaras explicar-

—Mi hija va a casarse —interrumpió—. Tengo que irme.

—Al menos... Al menos dime algo.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo?

En respuesta, Farlan asintió frenético.

—Bien, vas a escucharme entonces.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Si supieran lo triste que es esta canción. Estoy segura de que cualquiera que tenga una hija podría identificarse con lo que dice. Pondré el link en mi perfil por si alguien quiere escucharla. Para los que no, diré que trata de la sensación de un padre/madre de que pierde a su hija/hijo al crecer este.**

 **[2]: Creo que es obvio que se refiere a Mickey Mouse.**

 **N.A: Vaya, este capítulo me quedó algo corto. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, la verdad la inspiración no llegaba a mí. No para esta historia, por lo menos. No sé cuándo pueda actualizar... Por cierto, quiero avisar que solo quedan dos capítulos para que el fic termine. La próxima canción es bella :')**

 **Aprovecho también para avisar que he creado una página sobre la pareja FaRi, se llama "FaRi: FarlanxLevi" por si alguien desea buscarla.**

 **Eso es todo. Reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza u.u**

 **Nos leemos n_n**


	7. The winner takes it all

**N.A: Quiero, primero que nada, disculparme por la tardanza u.u**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a ElisaM2331 :') sabes que te loveo intensamente, así que este capítulo íntegro va para ti, porque amas este ship tanto como yo. Y sabes también que todo este fic está dedicado a ti. Ojalá te guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

" **THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL" [1]**

 _I was in your arms thinking I belong there  
_ _I figured made sense building me a fence  
_ _Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there  
_ _But I was a fool playing by the rules  
_ _(Estaba en tus brazos pensando que pertenecía a ellos  
_ _Imaginé que tenía sentido, construyéndome un refugio  
_ _Construyéndome un hogar, pensando que sería fuerte  
_ _Pero fui un tonto, jugando con las reglas)  
_ [...] _  
_ _But tell me  
_ _Does she kiss like I used to kiss you?  
_ _Does it feel the same when she calls your name?  
_ _Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you  
_ _But what can I say  
_ _Rules must be obeyed  
_ _(Pero, dime  
_ _¿Te besa como solía hacerlo yo?  
_ _¿Se siente lo mismo cuando dice tu nombre?  
_ _Muy en tu interior debes saber que te extraño  
_ _Pero qué puedo decir  
_ _Las reglas deben ser obedecidas)_

.

—¡Estás bromeando!

—Para nada. Es un hecho.

—Bueno, la verdad ya era hora... Incluso yo ya estoy haciéndolo. Pero, oye, debiste avisarme antes...

—No ganaré mucho, Hanji, y no veía necesidad de avisarte de todo lo que hago. Con el tiempo podré juntar algo, supongo... Quiero salir de esa casa.

—Mentira —rió, dándole un codazo justo en las costillas, y estuvo a punto de hacerle escupir el reciente sorbo que había dado a su bebida—. Te lo gastarás todo en salir conmigo.

—Quién sabe —respondió despreocupado, volviendo a beber—. No sé qué tanto me dure el trabajo tampoco. Mañana cumplo un mes y me darán lo que me corresponde.

—Te irá bien. Yo lo sé.

—Como sea... Vámonos, ya es tarde.

—¡A partir de ahora iré a acosarte allá! —chilló, poniéndose de pie al igual que Levi, y depositando un par de billetes sobre la barra.

—Ni se te ocurra. Si te apareces por allá haciendo estupideces podría irme mal. No está bueno conseguir empleo y que al mes te echen.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. Te prometo no hacer escándalo, pero definitivamente me pasaré por allá a ver qué tal te va. ¿Es pesado el trabajo?

—No realmente —respondió, ya ambos fuera del bar. Hanji iba apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre Levi, envolviendo sus hombros con su brazo—. Solo debo ir y llevar diversos paquetes.

—Eres listo, Levi... Creo que deberías probar con algo mejor... Pero por el momento eso está bien. Confío en que con el tiempo consigas otro empleo —balbuceó, reclinando su cabeza para acariciar la de Levi con la suya. Él alcanzó a esquivarla y chasqueó la lengua.

—Maldita ebria...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, agradecido de no haber bebido la misma cantidad que su amiga, Levi hizo el aseo de su casa, comprobando que sus padres, como siempre, no estaban.

"Trabajo", pensó.

Luego de darse un baño e ingerir un desayuno sencillo, se dispuso a preparar el que sería su almuerzo. No le importaba cocinar más que para él, porque suponía de antemano que sus padres no llegarían ni siquiera para la tarde. Terminada su tarea, decidió tomar una siesta antes de salir de su hogar para realizar sus diligencias de la tarde.

Su jefe, dueño de la principal tienda de abarrotes, le había dicho que hacía un gran trabajo y que estaba bastante satisfecho, así que tenía oportunidad de continuar con su empleo. También le había dicho que pasara por la oficina de encomiendas, porque el dinero de su sueldo le llegaría en un sobre junto a algunos pedidos que había hecho, los cuales tenía que llevar a la tienda. No aspiraba a ganar demasiado, pero se sentiría muchísimo más conforme consigo mismo al ya no depender del dinero que le daban sus padres como compensación a su ausencia. No lo decían puntualmente así, por supuesto, pero él lo interpretaba de ese modo.

Concluida su siesta, descubrió que si no se daba prisa terminaría por llegar tarde a su trabajo, así que apuró el paso con dirección a la oficina. Una vez allá, para desgracia suya y contrario a sus deseos, no podría pasar poco tiempo en resolver el asunto de su sueldo: se había formado una extensa fila para cumplir con la misma tarea que se le había encargado.

Fastidiado, no tuvo más remedio que colocarse detrás del último sujeto de la fila: un tipo alto (o así se lo figuraba Levi), de cabello negro y bigote que llevaba puesta una gorra azul, muy sonriente en todo momento, contrastando con él que no hacía más que refunfuñar y mantener el ceño fruncido. Ensimismado en lamentar su suerte, no se percató que detrás de él iban sumándose más personas a la espera de ser atendidos, por lo que no prestó atención a cierta persona que intentaba hablarle:

—Disculpa... —insistió, esta vez tocándole el hombro tras ver que Levi lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—¿Qué? —espetó, volviendo el rostro para enfrentar a quien sea le esté hablando.

—¿Puedes decirme la hora? Por favor... No he traído mi reloj y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la tarde y-

—Dos y veinte —interrumpió abruptamente—. No necesito saber sobre qué tengas que hacer. No me interesa. —Y volvió a darle la espalda.

El tipo no volvió a proferir palabra. O quizá Levi volvió a ignorarlo. Como fuere, al fin llegó el momento de ser atendido, y para cuando lo hicieron tenía el gesto bastante descompuesto, al punto de causar un estremecimiento en la encargada, que, tan rauda como sus torpes manos le permitieron, le entregó lo que le correspondía y un sobre con su dinero. Algo aliviado de librarse no solo de la sofocante presencia de tanta gente sino también de la angustia de creer que terminaría por llegar tarde al trabajo, salió de la oficina de encomiendas y se dio prisa para completar su tarea.

El pago fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado; así que, satisfecho de lo que había obtenido, le puso mucho más empeño a sus labores e hizo más trabajo del que normalmente hacía, ganándose aun más cariño de su empleador. Terminado el día, decidió aprovechar las últimas horas de la noche en pasarse por un bar en busca de Hanji, para no perder la costumbre, aunque tomó la precaución de separar apenas una pequeñísima parte de su sueldo para gastarla esa noche, y el resto quedó escondido en el pliego más recóndito del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que se pasó casi el resto de la noche en hallar a su amiga, no lo consiguió. Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos en cada bar que visitaban juntos bebiendo alguna cerveza, como para no desperdiciar la visita, pero se marchaba pronto al ver que no se encontraba Hanji en ese lugar. Cuando bordeaba la una de la madrugada, algo harto de recorrer tantos lugares en vano, decidió perder un poco más de tiempo en recorrer la playa. Al fin y al cabo, le quedaba de camino y no le sentaría nada mal un paseo. Además, nunca tenía suficientes ánimos para volver a su casa.

Ya frente a la arena, sintió el deseo de patear algo, cualquier cosa, pero sin tener claro el porqué. Quizá se debía a la frustración que le generaba su familia; quizá la sensación contradictoria de sentir el bulto del dinero en su bolsillo, ya que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo de marcharse de esa casa, pero a la vez saber que tendría que esperar para lograrlo le fastidiaba; o quizá la razón era tan simple como no haber encontrado a Hanji, cuya ausencia se hacía más patente al no tener a Petra a su lado. Y lo hizo; con las manos en los bolsillos, expuso sus siempre pulcros zapatos a la sucia humedad de la arena en un arranque de histeria repentino, y de pronto dejó de caminar para más bien recorrer la playa a puntapiés.

—¡Hey! —exclamó alguien de pronto, sobresaltándolo—. ¡Más cuidado!

Frente a él aparecía un sujeto de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos claros. Yacía tendido sobre la arena, sosteniendo entre las manos una cámara fotográfica. Levi, algo sorprendido, retrocedió un paso y se dio cuenta de que le había tirado arena encima, manchando la boina que llevaba sobre la cabeza y su camisa.

—Oye... —continuó el extraño, incorporándose—. Eres tú... —reflexionó, curvando las cejas, sin despegar su mirada de Levi—. Eres el de la tarde...

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Levi, recompuesto—. En todo caso, lamento haberte ensuciado.

—D-Descuida, en realidad de por sí es extraño que haya alguien tirado en la arena a esta hora. No me extraña que no esperaras encontrarte con alguien —dijo, ya de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa—. Yo soy Farlan. Alfa. Mucho gusto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Levi vaciló un momento, creyendo innecesario tratar con aquel muchacho.

—Levi.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué hacías a estas horas por aquí?

Esa ya era una pregunta más personal, y no estaba dispuesto a responderla. Para su buena fortuna y para salvarlo de dar la impresión de ser grosero –aunque no le importara realmente eso– al negarse a responder de forma tajante, la súbita aparición de alguien a sus espaldas que luego lo envolvió en un abrazo lo dejó sin palabras.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Hanji, asfixiándolo—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Suéltame, maldita loca... —refunfuñó, intentando liberarse de los brazos opresores de Hanji.

—Oh, pero quién es...

—Farlan Church, un placer —se apuró a responder el muchacho, convencido de que aquella alegre chica preguntaba por él—. Lamento interrumpir su encuentro, me marcho ya mismo —se disculpó, enganchando la correa de la cámara a las presillas de su pantalón, evitando mirar directamente a Hanji por la vergüenza que le generaba imaginar con qué fines se habían reunido esos jóvenes en la playa a esas horas.

—Hey, hey, espera, ¿ya te vas? —interrogó ella, soltando a Levi para acercarse a Farlan. Él seguía sin mirarla a los ojos y enfocaba su atención más bien en Levi.

—Bueno, supongo que preferirían quedarse a solas... No quisiera ser entrometido.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Con este enano? —Hanji no pudo contener una sonora carcajada que remeció la playa entera, aturdiendo a Farlan, que retrocedió un paso sintiéndose algo tonto—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué ideas te haces!

—Jamás me relacionaría de ese modo con esta cuatro-ojos —escupió Levi, indignado—. Qué estupidez.

—Entiendo —dijo Farlan con una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por Levi y que lo dejó algo confundido al no saber cómo interpretarla—. Bueno, de todos modos ya es algo tarde. Debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerlos.

Hanji y Levi permanecieron en su lugar, observando al muchacho que se marchaba a trote.

Ella sintió cierta molestia en el pecho, pero decidió restarle importancia.

.

.

.

Levi no creía mucho en casualidades. Bajo esa premisa, podía comprenderse su recelo. Porque definitivamente algo debía tramarse entre manos aquel sujeto de la playa si se le aparecía de la gran nada. Tres días habían transcurrido desde que se presentó, y desde entonces no podía visitar ningún restaurante para comer algo o incluso entregar algún encargo de la tienda, algún bar, ni siquiera la playa, porque de repente el tipo ese aparecía cruzando la calle, doblando una esquina u ocupando alguna mesa. Y lo peor del caso era que terminaban cruzando miradas porque, claro, Levi no se inmutaba de ningún modo y tenía que dejarle en claro que sabía que estaba presente en cada lugar a cada paso que daba. Era hasta perturbador.

—Otra vez... —maldijo, apretando los dientes y fulminando con la mirada la copa de vainilla que tenía frente a él.

—Oye, tranquilízate —le consoló Hanji acariciando su hombro, mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo al asiento que ocupaba el muchacho en la pequeña heladería que se hallaba anexada a la tienda de abarrotes—. No voy a negarte que es extraño, ¿bien? Pero no es como si te afectara realmente... Quizá simplemente anda por aquí y te lo cruzas sin querer...

—Harto, harto estoy de su puta cámara —continuó, ignorando las atenciones de Hanji y sus palabras—. Todo el tiempo tiene esa sonrisa idiota mientras sostiene esa cosa entre las manos, siempre enfocando todo lo que ve.

—¿Qué es esto? —reclamó ella, estampando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa para captar su atención. Ciertamente ya estaba harta de verlo en ese estado—. ¿Desde cuándo andas murmurando maldiciones como una bruja? Si tanto te jode, ve y enfréntalo. Así sabrás si, como estoy segura sospechas, te está siguiendo a ti o son simples casualidades.

—¿Por qué habría de seguirme? —inquirió él, deseando muy en el fondo de su ser que Hanji le dé alguna respuesta—. No sé si sea eso, pero algo se trae.

—Como digas. Por mi parte, me voy. No quiero oír tus berridos de abuela paranoica. Es más... Creo que te gusta pensar que te sigue —insinuó, dedicándole una mirada pícara. Convencida de que la respuesta de su amigo estaría cargada de violencia, se echó a correr mientras se carcajeaba, imaginándose la expresión de enfado de Levi.

Si antes no lo estaba, llegó a estarlo. Estaba enfadado.

Había concluido esa semana y la situación no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Pero no estaba enfadado solo porque no le agradara no tener la más mínima idea de qué se traía entre manos ese muchacho, sino porque, sin proponérselo jamás y sin saber realmente cómo ocurrió, de pronto se descubrió pensando demasiado tiempo a lo largo del día en ese asunto. Y una parte de su desagrado radicaba en que no le gustaba para nada darse cuenta de que Hanji tenía algo de razón.

Solo había una solución, y él lo sabía. Tenía que confrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿confrontarlo sobre qué? Precisamente cuando más decidido estaba a dispararle sus preguntas, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su silla para acercarse a él e intimidarlo con su sola presencia, las palabras de Hanji resonaban en su cabeza. Porque, aunque no le gustara –nuevamente–, ella tenía bases suficientes para afirmar todo cuanto decía. Para empezar, no era una isla demasiado grande, y los lugares de entretención no eran muchos, así que era inevitable que se crucen en cualquier parte, más si ese chico era turista; incluso a lo largo del día se topaba más de una vez con algún vecino. Luego, para reforzarle la idea de que se trataba de un turista genuino, estaba la "puta cámara": a donde sea que iba, nunca estaba ausente el dichoso aparatejo, y sus delgados siempre la sostenían con delicadeza, retratando cada espacio que había capturado su atención, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro...

¿En qué momento se había percatado de tantos detalles? No lo sabía con exactitud, ¿pero cómo no notar algo tan evidente si se lo cruzaba a diario y a toda hora? No era que se detenía a mirar lo que hacía cuando se encontraban, claro que no. De ningún modo. Imposible.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad definitiva de enfrentarlo sí llegó, aunque no la vio llegar. El martes de esa nueva semana, luego de terminar su trabajo, bastante extenuado, decidió darle un descanso a su cuerpo, así que en lugar de buscar algún bar y alguna compañía de turno, optó por dar un nuevo paseo por la playa. La desesperación de saber que aún restaba muchísimo para el fin de mes y, en consecuencia, estar un paso más cerca de cumplir su meta de salir de la casa paterna, le hacía buscar alguna forma de liberar su cuerpo de esa tensión, y la vista del mar le ayudaría bastante. El mar era capaz de relajarlo de una forma impresionante; la suavidad de la arena lo reconfortaba y abrigaba, y sentía que era capaz de resistir el hecho de ensuciarse un poco.

Tanta era su necesidad de sentirla que se atrevió a deshacerse de su calzado. Su cuerpo se estremeció al percibir el agua helada chocar contra sus pies, y recogió las bastas de su pantalón hasta los tobillos, dispuesto a adentrarse más, dispuesto a sentir más, con más fuerza e intensidad, porque el pequeñísimo latigazo de dolor que le provocaba el frío le recordaba que estaba vivo.

Se entregó a las sensaciones que generaba la textura de la arena bajo sus pies y el agua bañando sus tobillos, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, respirando con fuerza en un intento de inhalar todo el aroma marino. De pronto, cuando estaba a un solo paso de entrar en un estado de abstracción de tanto placer que le generaba estar en esa situación, un flash lo devolvió a la realidad, y volvió el rostro en dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

—Hola —saludó el muchacho, dueño y causante de sus últimas conjeturas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue la primera pregunta que llegó a su mente, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Bueno... —Con una sonrisa, elevó hasta la altura de su pecho la cámara que sostenía entre las manos—. Tomo fotografías —dijo, seguro de que lo que decía era completamente obvio.

—Bien —dijo, fastidiado de saber que había preguntado algo bastante estúpido—. Adiós.

—Oye, espera —frenó el muchacho, antes de que Levi intente dar un paso para alejarse—. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Qué buena pregunta.

—No sé quién eres.

—Oh, bueno... —murmuró, y a Levi le pareció verlo algo abatido—. Entiendo, la verdad, claro —rió—. Bueno, hace unos días me tiraste arena cuando estaba echado aquí. Ese día me dijiste tu nombre: Levi. ¿Recuerdas el mío?

—No.

—Soy Farlan. Farlan Church —declaró, estirando la mano para estrechar la de Levi.

Indeciso sobre si tomar esa mano que le ofrecían o no, Levi lo vio de arriba abajo. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado al contacto físico innecesario, y también estaba el hecho de que desconfiaba de Farlan al creer que se traía un plan entre manos. Finalmente decidió aceptarla, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Farlan ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Es como si nos conociéramos ahora, ¿no? —dijo, sacudiendo la mano de Levi—. Soy turista, así que estoy sacando todas las fotos que puedo con esta cámara que me compré. Es un lugar muy bello, eh... —Farlan soltó su mano y recorrió con la mirada su alrededor—. Estoy muy contento de haber venido.

Levi, algo atontado por esa extraña alegría, se limitó a asentir, observando su rostro sonriente, sin perder detalle en ningún momento.

—¿Y qué hacías por aquí, Levi? —inquirió al ver que no recibía ningún comentario en respuesta.

—Caminar.

—Aún es temprano... Más temprano que aquella vez que nos vimos... ¿No te gustaría ir a comer algo? —propuso, examinando la hora en un reloj de bolsillo que extrajo de su pantalón—. Yo te invito.

—¿Por qué me invitas? —replicó.

—Bueno... ¡Porque nos acabamos de conocer!

—Eso es mentira.

—Prácticamente es así, como te dije hace rato... Por favor.

Mentiría si dijera que esa petición, que rayaba casi en la súplica, no le sorprendió y activó sus alarmas; pero decidió aceptar al recordar que hacía no mucho tenía genuino interés en descubrir si en efecto todo no pasaba de una enorme casualidad.

En medio de una plática unilateral de Farlan en la que le explicaba que había tomado muchísimas fotos del mar, la arena, la decoración de las tiendas y a algunos pobladores realizando sus actividades, llegaron a un restaurante cuyo letrero estaba enmarcado con luces de neón. Al interior estaban dispuestas las mesas en paralelo, formando tres filas, y en reemplazo de las sillas contaban con un sofá que las rodeaba. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, y Farlan de inmediato colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y jugueteando con estos; Levi por su parte reclinó su espalda sobre la mullida superficie cruzado de brazos, aguardando a que les atiendan. Para cuando la mesera recibió su pedido, Farlan se estaba rascando la nuca de puro nervio, y Levi no comprendía la razón del mismo.

—Así que... —empezó, golpeteando el suelo con el talón—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Naciste en esta isla?

—Sí... —respondió él, receloso de su curiosidad. Levi ya veía llegar un silencio incómodo si Farlan seguía con esos nervios, así que decidió actuar y aplacar su deseo de respuestas—. ¿Todo este tiempo solo has estado tomando fotos?

—Pues, claro... ¿Por?

—¿Has recorrido toda la isla?

—Diría que sí, pero como hay lugares que me agradan más, procuro regresar más seguido, como ocurrió con la playa. —Levi asintió, como si estuviera tomando nota mental de cada una de sus respuestas. La mesera llegó con su comida y Farlan le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza—. No me habría opuesto a que pidas algo más que un helado, ¿no tienes hambre?

—Tengo comida en mi casa. Además, planeo hacer otra cosa más tarde.

—Con...

—No, ella es mi amiga —se apuró a aclarar Levi, pero se arrepintió al instante al darse cuenta de que, sin proponérselo, le había confesado que, en efecto, sí recordaba la noche en que se presentaron.

—Claro, recuerdo que me lo explicó —rió Farlan, y a Levi le supo a burla y jactancia—. A mí me gusta venir acá, es bastante agradable y la comida es buena, ¿no te parece?

—Quizá.

—¿Qué harás más tarde? No es que sea tan temprano tampoco...

—Tomar algo, supongo.

—¿Te importaría si te acompaño?

—¿Por qué debería aceptar?

—Porque... —Su mente buscaba desesperadamente alguna buena excusa—. Porque así podemos conocernos y hacernos amigos, ¿no crees?

Levi reflexionó un momento. Hanji había desaparecido al estar harta de sus majaderías relacionadas con sus sospechas sobre Farlan, así que no tenía nadie con quién salir a beber. Tampoco le seducía demasiado la idea de pasar tiempo con un desconocido –que realmente no lo era, ya se habían presentado–, pero al menos parecía dispuesto a insistir y, de ser necesario, volver a invitarlo, y ahorrar un poco no estaba nada mal... Y, por otra parte, Farlan era de muy buen ver...

—Vamos.

Una vez que terminaron lo que habían ordenado, Levi lo condujo a través de las calles hasta llegar a un bar que incluso a la distancia dejaba ver sus luces colorinches. En la puerta se hallaban un par de sujetos bastante corpulentos que charlaban amenamente. Cuando Levi pasó a su lado, estos le saludaron, y al reparar en Farlan le guiñaron un ojo. Ya en el interior, las luces confundieron un instante a Farlan, además de la gran concurrencia, pero se repuso de inmediato y avanzó en dirección a la barra, haciendo gala de toda la seguridad que reunió. Si él mismo le había invitado, simplemente no podía acobardarse.

Contrario a lo que pudo imaginarse Levi, Farlan no intentó nada extraño. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a proposiciones directas y descaradas, y en más de una ocasión había aceptado estando ya dentro del bar, siempre acompañado de Hanji, siempre que el sujeto le agradara lo suficiente. Pero Farlan no hizo más que pedir un vino y disfrutarlo con él, platicando sobre los aspectos que le agradaban de la isla, con una sonrisa que no se esfumaba ni por un segundo.

—El helado es muy bueno aquí, ¿eh? —comentó, ya algo turbado por el alcohol, mientras tomaba una copa y se la llevaba a los labios—. Me gusta mucho el de fresa.. ¿A ti?

—El de vainilla —murmuró, perdido en contemplar esa alegría.

—Levi... —le susurró, aproximándose un poco—. Todo tú pareces de vainilla. —Y empezó a reír muy bobamente.

—Qué ridículo —musitó, desviando la mirada.

—Ya encontraré algo más con qué compararte —sentenció, dando un sorbo a su copa.

Luego de esa noche, toparse en cada esquina con Farlan dejó de resultarle molesto. Cada vez que ocurría se saludaban: él, inclinando la cabeza; Farlan, sonriéndole abiertamente. Y entonces sucedía tan seguido que cuando por algún motivo desconocido no se veían en ningún momento, Levi quedaba pensativo sobre qué pudo haberle pasado para que no se deje ver. Pero Farlan reaparecía, y quedaba más sosegado luego de eso. Y entonces también llegaron al punto de verse tanto que, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontraban luego de terminar su trabajo, como si fuera un pacto implícito entre ellos, y se iban juntos a beber algo o simplemente a andar, disfrutando de la frescura de la noche y la belleza de la luna.

E inevitablemente le sobrevino el miedo. Porque para su propia sorpresa, ya no solo se descubría pensando en Farlan al menos la mitad del día, sino ansiando el momento de cumplir con sus horas de trabajo para que la fortuna obre entre ellos y les permita verse.

—Así que, cuando ya iba a marcharme, me detuvo por el brazo y me pidió que fotografíe su tienda, porque quería que me lleve algún recuerdo suyo. Las fotografías nos permiten capturar escenas, arrebatárselas al tiempo que todo lo transforma, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí.

—Oye, Levi... —le susurró, dejando a un lado la su cerveza—. ¿No te gustaría que te tome alguna fotografía?

—¿Con qué fin? —preguntó, algo nervioso.

—Bueno, nos hemos hecho amigos, así que quiero conservar algún recuerdo tuyo. ¿Te parece mal eso?

—No... Pero este no es lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas —comentó, tratando de disimular que la idea le había agradado y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, hay mucho ruido y no podría concentrarme en sacar una muy buena. ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos? Voy a tu casa y te fotografío en algún lugar que te guste, ¿qué tal? —propuso, entusiasta debido al licor.

—Como quieras...

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor del mediodía tal cual le había prometido, Farlan apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de Levi. Tocó tres veces, golpeando la superficie con sus nudillos, y entonces apareció su amigo, que lo invitó a pasar con un movimiento de su mano.

—Hola —saludó, curioseando con la mirada toda la sala—. ¿Listo?

—Terminemos con esto —gruñó en respuesta, avanzando en dirección del sofá más amplio de la sala. Farlan lo siguió de cerca, aún examinando cada espacio con la mirada, como si deseara encontrar algo en específico, y a medida que no daba con su objetivo fruncía levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Oh, es que... ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Tomó asiento al otro extremo del sofá de tres cuerpos, desenganchando la cámara de la presilla de su pantalón.

—Dieciocho.

—¿Y vives solo? —cuestionó, con cierto gesto de preocupación.

—No, simplemente mis padres no están... ¿Tú? —preguntó, más curioso de lo que demostraba.

—También tengo dieciocho —respondió él, sonriente. Como siempre—. Bueno, ¿estás bien ahí? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en otra parte? Porque por mí está bien, la luz de la ventana cae sobre ti y le daría un aspecto bastante agradable. Aunque no podría hacerlo desde este lugar, tendría que quedar frente a ti. ¿Prefieres que te retrate de perfil?

—Tú eres el de la cámara; decide.

Farlan frunció levemente los labios, reflexionando sobre qué paso debía seguir. Finalmente se puso de pie para colocarse de cuclillas frente a Levi, aproximando su rostro y la cámara hasta poder enfocar únicamente el rostro de Levi. Este, algo inquieto por ese acercamiento extraño, se tensó levemente y centró su mirada en el lente, intentando ver a través de él y alcanzar los ojos claros de Farlan. Y por un brevísimo instante, le pareció que lo había conseguido.

—¡Listo! —exclamó, haciendo a un lado la cámara, pero sin alejarse de Levi ni un ápice—. ¡Cuando la revele te la mostraré! —De pronto tomó conciencia de la proximidad entre sus rostros, poniéndolo nervioso—. B-bueno, creo que a-aquí saldrá algo caro, pero lo haré de todos modos... —balbuceó, pero no fue capaz de desprender sus ojos de los de Levi, y si lo hacía solo era para contemplar el resto de su rostro.

Levi, tieso como si tuviera un palo de escoba amarrado a la espalda, pensó en ponerse de pie abruptamente, pero el temblor en sus rodillas le advirtió que, de hacerlo, terminaría en el suelo.

¿Por qué le ocurría eso? Antes ya muchas veces se había encontrado en una situación semejante, incluso en alguna ocasión había sido él quien había reducido la distancia entre su acompañante y él. No tenía sentido. No había razón para alterarse.

Quizá no estaba alterado realmente. Pero definitivamente empezó a alterarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Farlan reducía aun más el trecho que separaba sus rostros, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios. Quizá se debió a lo atento que estaba a todo, pero se dio cuenta de que los labios de Farlan temblaban ligeramente.

Levi no tenía demasiada paciencia. No la tenía, y sentir que Farlan tardaba tres milenios en terminar por unirlos lo exasperaba, y esa sensación de expectación se sumaba a sus nervios, desesperándolo. Así que si Farlan no terminaba de decidirse, tendría que hacerlo él mismo para acabar de una vez por todas con esa angustia.

Cuando sintió sobre sus labios unos semejantes, cálidos, reaccionó del trance en que había entrado cuando dio inicio a sus avances. Pero, honestamente, sí deseaba besarlo. Mucho. Así que, satisfecho de lograrlo, humedeció los labios de Levi con su lengua, envolviéndolo más en el placer que les procuraba aquella caricia, y atreviéndose a tomar sus hombros para tener de qué sostenerse mientras inclinaba la cabeza para conseguir una postura mejor. Para cuando se separaron, ambos estaban algo colorados y confundidos. Farlan, creyendo ver en la mirada de Levi una pizca de arrepentimiento, se alejó bruscamente, cayendo al suelo sentado mientras se cubría la boca del susto.

—Y-Yo... Es decir, no es como si hubiera... No, claro que no... Me refiero a que... Quiero decir... —Ver a Levi inmóvil y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal en un gesto de sorpresa no le ayudaba para nada—. Pero no lo siento —declaró.

—¿Qué? —dijo, reaccionando de su temporal pasmo.

—Que no lo siento —repitió, muy firme, repuesto de su inicial vergüenza—. Quería hacerlo. Y si de mí dependiera, volvería a ocurrir.

No supo bien qué activó en él esa respuesta tan directa, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba encima de Farlan, cumpliendo su deseo, robándole el aliento en un beso hambriento, como si hubieran aguardado una eternidad para que finalmente ocurra. Farlan envolvió la cintura de Levi con sus brazos, acariciándolo, como si intentara brindarle confianza; Levi no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía, pero no cejaba en su intento de tomar el control, porque sabía que si no actuaba de ese modo terminaría completamente avergonzado y balbuceando cualquier estupidez. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extremadamente torpe en ese momento?

—Vaya... —jadeó Farlan, con una sonrisa que a Levi se le figuró bastante idiota, como si estuviera dopado—. Creí que conseguir esto de nuevo iba a tardar muchísimo más...

—Cállate —recriminó él, e intentó hacerse a un lado, pero los brazos de Farlan lo frenaron a tiempo.

—Tranquilo... —susurró, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y depositó con cuidado a Levi entre sus piernas sin deshacer el abrazo—. Está bien. Permíteme. —Y fue su turno de unirlos en un nuevo beso, mucho más cadencioso, dulce y delicado.

Por supuesto, volvió a ocurrir. Muchas más veces. Farlan lo buscaba diariamente luego del trabajo, ya sin pensar que se trataba de alguna "casualidad". Ya juntos, el beso se convirtió en una constante, casi una necesidad: al verse y al despedirse.

—¿Te digo algo? —susurró Farlan a la oreja de Levi, que le daba la espalda y tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, tomándolo por la cintura. Habían aprovechado la ausencia de sus padres y Farlan prácticamente se había instalado con él, al punto de dormir bajo el mismo techo. En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación de Levi.

—¿Qué es? —respondió, aferrando sus dedos a las manos que lo envolvían.

—¡Soy un acosador! —le dijo, nuevamente al oído. Levi dio un respingo y se volvió para verlo a la cara, sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Tranquilo! La verdad es que... Levi, dime algo... ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

—Ese día en la playa... Me refiero al primer encuentro, cuando te eché arena encima —reconoció.

—Bueno, pues... La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una oficina de encomiendas. Te vi y llamaste mi atención de inmediato, no sé por qué, así que intenté hablarte, pero me ignoraste —rió—. Incluso me inventé el pretexto de que quería saber la hora. Como no funcionó, decidí seguirte todo el día. Te perdí el rastro un rato, hasta que, por casualidad, tuve oportunidad de hablarte cuando estabas solo, pero entonces apareció una muchacha, y creí que tenía algo contigo. Afortunadamente no fue así.

—Entonces... ¿me has estado siguiendo todo el tiempo? —concluyó Levi, incrédulo de descubrir que, en efecto, no era ninguna casualidad esa constante de verlo a cada paso que daba.

—Sí —respondió, tocando con su índice la nariz de Levi, que lucía algo enfurruñado, aproximándolo más a su cuerpo—. Lo siento, pero no se me ocurría otro modo de hablarte... Al final me decidí, ese día en la playa. —Y con sus manos acogió la cabeza de Levi en su pecho—. También tengo que confesarte otra cosa.

—¿Ahora qué? —gruñó, haciéndole pensar a Farlan que estaba enfadado, e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo estaba. Porque así debería ser, pero por alguna extraña razón descubrir la verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Incluso le agradaba.

—No es precisamente que haya tomado fotografías del paisaje —musitó, algo nervioso, acariciándole la coronilla.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió, dejándose hacer, aún intentando sonar amenazante.

—Me la pasé tomándote fotos a ti.

—Idiota.

—Cuando las revele te las mostraré, ¿sí? No te enojes...

—Como quieras.

Descubrir la verdad definitivamente le había agradado, muchísimo, incluso pudo percibir algo cálido formándose en su pecho a medida que Farlan le explicaba y acariciaba. Se daba cuenta a su vez que no se trataba solo de lo que le confesaba, sino que tenerlo a su lado, acompañándolo en su casa, también generaba la misma sensación. Entonces, una noche, repasando las fechas en el calendario, tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, aunque en ese momento no fue plenamente consciente de la magnitud de la misma.

Luego de disfrutar de una cena tranquila, volvieron a la casa de Levi algo cansados de recorrer la isla tomados de la mano. Farlan se dirigió al baño para asearse y posteriormente echarse a dormir, mientras que Levi se metía a su habitación.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, sosteniendo un frasco entre las manos, aún vacilante, revisando sin cesar el rótulo. Lo apretó entre sus dedos, y finalmente lo colocó sobre el buró. Esperó unos momentos en soledad, aguardando a que ese calor tan conocido se manifieste, revelando la casta que la naturaleza le había impuesto. Minutos después, cierto aroma se colaba por toda la casa, y para cuando Farlan ya se imaginaba que, tristemente, se iría a dormir sin darle las buenas noches a Levi, su nariz lo percibió.

No había perdido del todo su conciencia a pesar de sentirlo a cada paso más y más intenso, así que, cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta y descubrió a Levi tras ella, alcanzó a formularle una pregunta fundamental, algo que debió investigar desde un principio:

—¿Eres omega?

Él solo asintió levemente. No era capaz de decir mucho en su estado, porque tener frente a él a Farlan disparaba su celo de una forma impresionante, y su cuerpo ya no era capaz de soportar la urgencia de ser tomado. Farlan por su parte intentó frenarse, y entonces reparó en el frasco.

—¿No vas...? Aún puedes...

—No quiero —declaró, y sus palabras estaban impregnadas de deseo mal contenido. Palabras que sellaron su destino—. No quiero —repitió.

Farlan cerró la puerta despacio, echándole seguro, y se aproximó a Levi para tomarlo entre sus brazos y depositarlo en la cama.

Permanecieron juntos todo el tiempo que duró el celo. A diferencia de otro alfa con el que aplacó los deseos de su cuerpo, Farlan era más bien dulce, y no parecía haberse dejado llevar por su lado más animal en ningún momento.

Y no solo ocurrió durante el celo, sino incluso cuando este hubo concluido. Cada noche. luego de disfrutar de una tarde juntos, se entregaban el uno al otro. Levi quiso creer que no era más que un estado pasajero producto de la inevitable atracción entre un alfa y un omega. Sin embargo, una noche, mientras Farlan se encargaba de cubrirlo de caricias, se sintió morir cuando le susurró algo al oído en medio del éxtasis provocado por el orgasmo:

"Te quiero"

Y el muy descarado se encargó de repetírselo cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban en la cama. Y a la mañana siguiente desayunaban juntos, y a sus ojos la sonrisa de Farlan iluminaba la sala, la casa, su vida entera. Y entonces Levi ya no podía negar que vivir eso mismo a diario sería maravilloso.

Las noches entonces se le figuraban mágicas, porque en medio de caricias delicadas, besos y susurros, la vida parecía más fácil y bella.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy pálido? —preguntó Farlan, recorriendo con sus dedos la columna de Levi, que yacía tendido boca abajo en la cama.

—Algunas veces —ronroneó, a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

—Eres blanco. Muy blanco.

—¿Eso es malo? —dijo, algo fastidiado de esa insistencia.

—No. Creo que eso te hace especial. Te sienta bien.

—Mmm...

—Todo tú eres especial. Y lindo. Bastante lindo.

—Ajá...

—Eres como un príncipe.

—Los príncipes nadan en dinero y se ven muy sanos. Si soy tan pálido como dices, debo verme anémico, y eso está bastante lejos de lucir sano.

—Tú eres un príncipe —insistió—. El príncipe de la luna —sentenció, depositando un beso en su nuca.

Levi ya no quiso discutir. Por una parte, porque el sueño era más fuerte; pero la otra, porque quería dormir recordando eso último. A lo mejor era capaz de prolongar esa realidad hermosa al mundo de los sueños.

—Quién te viera así, enanito.

—No vengas con tonterías, Hanji.

—Oye, yo solo opino sobre lo que he visto. Estás muerto de amor por él, ¿eh? No te culpo, la verdad, es lindo y todo... Además he visto que es bastante amable contigo. Un encanto, de veras. Qué diferencia con los otros brutos con los que te has ido a la cama —declaró, removiendo con la cuchara la sopa que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Hace falta recordar eso?

—¿Sabes? No estaría mal que te reclame como suyo. Sería la mejor decisión.

—¿A qué viene todo este rollo, Hanji?

—A que quiero que seas feliz, idiota, y veo que ese sujeto te ha puesto de mejor humor. Ya no andas mucho conmigo y eso me entristece, pero me doy cuenta de que te invita a comer y siempre es muy atento. Eso es lindo. Por cierto, ¿ya lo han hecho?

—No te importa.

—Oh. Por. Dios. ¡Lo han hecho! —concluyó Hanji al ver a Levi desviando la mirada—. ¡¿Qué tal fue todo?!

—No, no lo hemos hecho. Deja de preguntarme estupideces y termina esa puta sopa antes de que esté más helada que el culo de un pingüino. No más preguntas. Basta. Ya.

—Venga, pero si no te he hecho nada —refunfuño, volviendo a remover la sopa—. ¿Sabes? Sería genial que vivan juntos de verdad, ¿me entiendes? Quiero decir, que puedan trabajar juntos y salir de la casa de tus padres. Digo, ellos volverán en cualquier momento, y no van a estar viviendo allá para siempre. ¡Podrían formar un hogar y tener Levis y Farlans pequeños! —chilló, presa una alegría incontenible, figurándose mentalmente cómo serían sus hijos.

—Cierra la boca.

Pero, aunque lo negara, la idea no sonaba tan mal. En realidad no sonaba nada mal, y no era algo que no se había imaginado con anterioridad.

"¿Por qué no? No estaría mal..."

Tres noches después, cuando terminó de trabajar y se disponía a ir a cobrar su sueldo, Levi se sorprendió de no hallar a Farlan en su camino. Ya estaba habituado a encontrárselo en un pasaje cerca de la heladería que estaba anexada a la tienda de abarrotes, siempre revisando su cámara, como si estuviera dispuesto a retratar cualquier cosa de un momento a otro.

Su jefe le había explicado que le pagaría en la noche porque le llegaría un dinero extra de un negocio, así que no le quedaba más que visitar la oficina de encomiendas. Una vez allá, descubrió que Farlan salía del lugar a trote, sosteniendo entre las manos un trozo de papel. Pensó en llamarlo, pero decidió terminar el asunto de su pago de una vez por todas.

Con su sueldo en el bolsillo, satisfecho de obtener lo mismo, llegó a su casa y no halló a Farlan en la sala. Buscó en la habitación de sus padres y tampoco estaba allí, ni siquiera en su propia habitación. Entonces, cuando solo quedó buscarlo en el baño, apareció. Pero lo que descolocó a Levi fue verlo meter en un pequeño maletín todas sus pertenencias con manos torpes y temblorosas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Levi, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Habla entonces —dijo, y su pecho le advirtió que estaba por suceder algo bastante grave.

—Debo irme ahora.

—¿A dónde?

—Hay cosas que no te he dicho... —murmuró, agachando la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos, porque se sentía completamente incapaz de hacerlo—. Cosas importantes y-

—Qué cosas —interrumpió, perdiendo la paciencia. Pese a que lucía enfadado, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar producto del miedo. Tuvo que sostenerse de una de las paredes con su mano.

—Te dije que soy turista. Lo soy, y es momento de irme. He recibido una carta y quieren que vuelva de inmediato. Tengo que resolver muchos asuntos por allá.

—Sé claro, Farlan.

—Tengo que volver para casarme. Mi prometida me está esperando.

Silencio apenas roto por la respiración agitada, pero ambos tienen el corazón tan alborotado y al borde del paro cardiaco que no saben si se oyen a sí mismos o al otro.

—Su nombre es Isabel; es omega y mis padres acordaron que nos casaríamos-

—Fuera —susurró.

—Escúchame, es mi culpa. Antes siquiera de acercarme a ti debí darme cuenta de que eras omega. Si lo hubiera hecho-

—Fuera.

—¡Si hubiera sabido que eras omega no habríamos llegado hasta este punto y no me habría enamorado de ti! —exclamó.

—¿La habrías engañado con un beta entonces?

—¡Tú sabes que el lazo entre un alfa y un omega es mucho más fuerte!

—Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Lo sé porque aún recuerdo bien con cuántos alfas me he acostado. Me he ido a la cama con cada turista imbécil como tú.

—Mentiroso —masculló, rechinando los dientes y luchando por no arrojarse a sus brazos y volver a tomarlo para dejar en claro que era suyo—. Mentiroso.

—Fuera —repitió, con la cabeza gacha, cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

—Levi... —cedió en un ruego, relajando la expresión amenazante que tenía para implorarle—. No hagas esto... Por favor... No me hagas esto...

—Lárgate, Farlan.

—Levi, por favor —volvió a rogar, acercándose hasta tomar sus brazos e intentando abrazarlo. Levi se rehusó a su toque como si le provocara asco. Farlan estaba al borde del llanto—. Escucha, lo que siento por ti-

—No me interesa.

En ese momento Farlan comprendió que no tenía ningún sentido replicar. Lo único que hacía era lastimarlo con cada palabra que decía, aunque Levi fingiera indiferencia. Tomó el maletín que tenía entre las manos, terminó de meter todas sus pertenencias y se aproximó a la puerta. Antes de salir, volvió el rostro en dirección a Levi.

—Levi...

—Si hay algo que deseo en el mundo —dijo Levi, dándole la espalda—, es no volver a verte nunca más. No pongas un pie aquí en tu vida.

Levi tomó plena conciencia de que se hallaba solo al no oír más que el latir desbocado de su corazón. Se dejó caer al suelo, envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos, con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos.

Ignoró absolutamente todo. Ignoró el teléfono, ignoró al vecino que llamaba a la puerta para preguntar si ya habían regresado sus padres, ignoró a su compañero de trabajo que lo buscaba para averiguar si algo le había ocurrido. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, con el frío trepando por su cuerpo, pero para cuando reaccionó el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Y pese a que le dolía, sentía una energía incontenible desbordarlo, y la única forma de liberarse era destruir. Destruirlo todo. Derribó el sofá de la sala, rasgó los cojines, corrió su habitación y volcó la cama, desgarró las sábanas, pateo el escritorio hasta quebrarlo y arrojó al suelo el contenido del frutero.

Como un autómata, salió a la calle, atrayendo miradas por su aspecto desvelado y sus manos lastimadas luego de cortarse al destruir las sábanas. Intentaba despejar un poco su mente, pero era simplemente imposible. ¿Cómo despejarse si cada rincón de la isla se lo recordaba? Y mientras continuaba dando pasos torpes, débil por no haber dormido y haber agotado sus energías en acabar con todo en su casa, apareció Hanji. Siempre Hanji.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —interrogó preocupadísima, tomándolo por los hombros para sostenerlo y guiarlo a través de la calle—. Dime ya mismo, Levi. Estás hecho mierda...

—Es una mierda ser omega. Soy una puta asquerosa.

Hanji concluyó pronto cuál era el problema.

Días después, Levi estaba repuesto. Pese a que le preocupaba percibir algún visible rezago de dolor que, en todo caso, Levi se esforzaba por disimular, verlo continuar con su trabajo le alentaba a creer que lo superaría. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba tan bien como afirmaba, pero al menos comía y no se echaba al olvido, a diferencia de otras personas que había visto sufrían de depresión. Sin embargo, para ella era evidente que la espina de dolor seguía clavada en su corazón al ver lo increíblemente promiscuo que se estaba volviendo. Ni siquiera pensaba en aguardar a su celo, sino que se perdía con cualquier conquista de turno, con mucha más frecuencia que antes de conocer a Farlan.

Hanji podía comprenderlo, porque luego se enteró de la decisión de Levi de no tomar los supresores sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría. Al menos antes de marcharse por motivos de trabajo le quedó el consuelo de saber que esa actitud se iba enderezando luego de conocer a dos sujetos. No le platicó demasiado de ellos, muy propio de él, pero tuvo claro que marcaron su vida de algún modo.

"Bien, Levi, yo soy Erwin Smith. ¿Podrías acompañarme a tomar algo mientras respondes lo que quiero saber? Es sobre la isla".

"E-Eren Jeager... Alfa".

Sin embargo, si antes le había sorprendido esa deliberada promiscuidad, en nada se comparó con su sorpresa al volver y hallarlo en plena labor de parto.

.

.

.

.

—¿Querías escucharme? Bien. No le veo sentido a hablar contigo. No quiero hablar de algo que ya ha pasado.

—¿Ya ha pasado?

—¿Esperabas que siga pensando en este asunto luego de veinte años? No sé si eres ingenuo o imbécil —se burló Levi, chasqueando la lengua y metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos—. Me atrevería a decir que lo había olvidado.

—Mentiroso. Nunca te quedó bien mentir, se te nota en los ojos —afirmó, dando un paso para acercársele.

—¿Y qué si mintiera? Esta conversación sigue sin tener sentido —dijo, intentando mantenerse firme a pesar de la inevitable proximidad de Farlan. Harto de la situación, resopló y continuó—: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que recuerdo lo que hiciste? ¿Que sufrí y lloré como una pendeja de quince años? Por favor. No te hagas ideas estúpidas.

—No esperaba que me digas eso, solo... Solo que seas sincero, como siempre lo eras.

—Quizá ni en ese entonces era sincero, y tú simplemente creíste todo lo que te decía.

—¡Deja de mentir y fingir! —reclamó, cada vez más cerca—. ¡Dime la verdad!

—¡¿Qué verdad esperas?! —bramó, en una mezcla de frustración, miedo y hastío—. ¿Quieres que te diga qué hice cuando te fuiste? Bien: seguí con mi vida. Seguí trabajando, seguí saliendo por las noches. ¿Satisfecho? No, claro que no —ironizó—. Cómo podrías estar satisfecho con esta respuesta. No morí, Farlan. Métetelo en la cabeza y que se lo trague tu puto orgullo de alfa.

—No esperaba que digas eso tampoco... Es solo que quiero explicarte, hay cosas que no te he dicho-

—La última vez que empezaste con esa misma frase de mierda —cortó Levi, dándole la espalda para continuar con su camino rumbo a la iglesia— ya sabemos cómo terminó todo, ¿no? Dale tus explicaciones a quien le interesen.

—Te he extrañado —atajó Farlan, antes de que Levi se atreva a dar un paso—. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea. Te he extrañado cada día desde que me fui.

—Tú decidiste. Decidiste irte. Ahora sabemos cuáles fueron los resultados. Yo perdí esa vez, y tú ganaste. Ahora lo veo de otra forma, y estoy tan bien que le agradezco al mundo que te hayas largado.

Farlan no alcanzó a comprender sus palabras, y Levi continuó con su camino a trote, preocupado de no llegar a tiempo para entregar a su hija. De algún modo sentía que, a cada paso que daba, un trozo de su alma quedaba como estela. Atrás quedaba esa oportunidad de recibir explicaciones, un pasado doloroso y su corazón que nunca terminó de repararse por completo. Atrás, adiós definitivo.

Adiós a tanto. A todo lo que pudo ser, pero nunca fue.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Puta canción triste. Como siempre, la dejaré en mi perfil. En este caso será la canción del musical, porque la canta Meryl Streep (yay, mujer talentosa), y es mucho más poderosa. Bueno, esa impresión me da, porque ella le pone un sentimiento increíble.**

 **N.A: Lamento muchísimo la tardanza... He estado bastante ocupada (?)**

 **Pero lo que lamento más es haber escrito este capítulo. No sé qué mierda me dio que terminé llorando XD Déjenme, soy sensible.**

 **No odien a Isabel, mi beba hermosa, porque ella no tiene nada que ver (?) O sea, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.**

 **Quizá no venga al caso, pero cuando pensaba en Farlan me acordé de una canción de cumbia conocida aquí en mi país XD Es algo como "Si me ibas dejar, por qué esperaste tanto tiempo..."**

 **Quiero aprovechar para aclarar que en el momento en que Levi deja el frasco de supresores, es porque decide entregarse a Farlan. Ahora espero que se entienda por qué Levi lucía tan afligido en los capítulos correspondientes al Ereri y Eruri: seguía pensando en Farlan, y su forma de desahogarse era acostarse con ellos. Pero, como deduce Hanji, a ellos dos sí llega a quererlos y son parte importante de su vida.**

 **Y otra cosa: Levi y Farlan solo lo hacen a partir del momento de los supresores.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí u.u El siguiente será el último capítulo. Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado hasta ahora la historia.**

 **Elisa, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :') lo hice con cariño... Con dolor, pero con cariño también (?)**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

**N.A: Tengo que extender una disculpa INMENSA a quienes siguieron este fic.**

 **ElisaM2331, esta disculpa va especialmente para ti, mushasha de mi corazón. Justo cuando iba a empezar a escribir me llegó el correo de el fic que me prometiste y... Dios, estaba en la encrucijada de leerlo pero ya mismo, porque me moría por leerlo, y escribir... Pero me decidí a escribir, porque quiero que esto sea igualitario contigo, bb :'D Más notas para ti al final.**

 **Este es el último capítulo. Gracias a todos por acompañarme.**

 **Advierto que es más corto porque es la conclusión de todo este embrollo.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La obra musical es creación de Catherine Johnson, encargada del libreto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCTAVO**

" **I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO" [1]**

 _Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.  
(Ámame o déjame, haz tu elección, pero créeme  
Te amo  
Lo hago, lo hago, lo hago, lo hago, lo hago  
No puedo ocultarlo, ¿no lo ves? ¿No puedes sentirlo?  
¿Tú también?  
Yo sí, yo sí, yo sí, yo sí, yo sí)_

.

—¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?! ¡Mikasa estaba esperándote aún sentada sobre ese animal del demonio! —reclamó Hanji a Levi en cuanto este apareció frente a ella, algo agitado.

—Una piedra.

—¿Qué?

—Una piedra de mierda en el camino me estaba estorbando —respondió, y Hanji dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de cualquier cosa menos de una piedra—. ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

—En la puerta de la iglesia... Cuando llegamos, el animal se alborotó y casi la hace caer. Logramos controlarlo.

—Esto es lo que pasa por querer imitar las monerías de las películas —se quejó, acomodándose el nudo de la corbata y dejando a Hanji atrás para buscar a su hija.

Luego de esa conversación con Farlan no estaba precisamente tranquilo. Más bien, sentía que el cuerpo seguía temblándole. Pero no podía permitirse estar alterado, no en la ceremonia más importante en la vida de su hija. Su mente solo debía estar centrada en Mikasa y la boda, nada más.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió Mikasa, perforándolo con la mirada. No era que estaba molesta por su demora, sino que, conociéndolo, algo serio debió ocurrir para que se retrase. Se sabía muy amada por él, después de todo.

—Un estorbo en el camino, eso es todo. ¿Lista?

Ella asintió, y Levi le extendió el brazo para que lo tome y por fin haga su entrada en la iglesia. Hanji dio aviso e inició la marcha nupcial.

Cuando Eren y Erwin, que ya se encontraban en el interior del recinto, oyeron que empezaba la música, volvieron sus rostros en dirección a la entrada, confundidos. Si Mikasa deseaba que la entreguen, ¿por qué no les había dicho nada? Según suponían, ella encargaría a alguien que les avise de su llegada, y entonces tomarían posición a su lado para hacer su entrada triunfal. No en vano estaban luciendo sus mejores trajes.

Eren, más impulsivo, se puso de pie en un brinco por la sorpresa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y no desprendió sus ojos de la muchacha mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a donde se hallaba Jean, su novio. Erwin por su parte permaneció sentado, pero sin cruzar las piernas, dispuesto a levantarse en cuanto sea necesario. Al menos todo tenía más sentido al ver a Levi junto a su pequeña.

—Así que finalmente se decidió por Levi... —refunfuñaba Eren, algo desilusionado. Ya se había hecho a la idea de ser el encargado de entregarla, y que no se haya cumplido su deseo le generaba cierto pesar—. Supongo que igual luego podremos pasar tiempo de padre e hija.

Cuando Mikasa estuvo frente al religioso, Jean tomó su mano con delicadeza, y Levi la dejó para que dé inicio la ceremonia. Tomó asiento en la primera fila, junto a Petra, que dejaba escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas, y Hanji, que mordía un pañuelo y casi pataleaba en un llanto dramático.

—Cierra la boca, maldita loca, lo estropeas todo —susurró Levi a su amiga, tirando del pañuelo para que lo suelte y le mire a los ojos.

—E-Es que... ¡Recuerdo cuando era pequeñita! Ahora está tan enorme que...

—Ya. Cállate. Yo debería estar así.

—¡Tú eres de palo!

—Hanji... —advirtió Levi, y Petra, que alcanzó a oír su discusión, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hanji.

—Ya empieza. Escuchemos —pidió.

Precisamente antes de que el religioso diga sus primeras palabras, Farlan apareció en la iglesia, agachando la cabeza para no llamar la atención de los presentes. Sin más remedio, se ubicó al filo de la última de las butacas. Sin embargo, como no podía estar tranquilo, echaba miradas al frente en busca de Levi. No fue difícil de hallar, ya que, necesariamente, debía estar ubicado en la primera fila. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, volvería a la carga. Claro que no había desistido. No lo haría luego de quedar confundido por esas palabras de Levi.

Le había dicho que lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue que se marche, y que en realidad estaba muchísimo mejor que cuando se conocieron, pero él no podía creerle. Más bien, no lo entendía: Levi se recluyó en el hotel, dedicó su vida entera al mantenimiento de este, según sabía, así que tan bien no estaba. Además, aún latía en su pecho la esperanza de que Levi le haya mentido y aún sienta algo por él.

Eren volvió a sentarse al reparar en las miradas de desaprobación que recibió. Lo que no le hizo mucha gracia fue que, a los pocos segundos, el religioso les pidió a todos ponerse de pie.

—Queridos amigos, ustedes han venido a esta Iglesia para que el Señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia y de esta comunidad. Cristo bendice abundantemente este amor. Él los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece y los fortalece...

—¿Tanto para que solo digan que sí? —masculló Levi, harto de tanta palabrería, a sus ojos, innecesaria.

La ceremonia continuó, y con cada pregunta Levi se sentía más y más agotado. Incluso se cruzó de brazos, aguardando al momento en que, por fin, haga la pregunta definitiva. En su mente comenzaba a pulular la idea de que a Mikasa tampoco le agradaba que el asunto resulte ser tan prolongado.

Al fin, llegó el momento:

—Jean Kirchstein, ¿aceptas Mikasa Ackerman como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Él, que seguía algo dolido por lo que había ocurrido con Mikasa, sobre todo porque ella demostró que no confiaba lo suficiente en él al no atreverse a contarle sus problemas, además de tomar conciencia de cuán importante era ese compromiso, vaciló un momento, guardando silencio. En realidad, incluso estuvo a punto de no presentarse, porque, ciertamente, la discusión con Mikasa fue más que fuerte.

Levi reparó en su hija al percibir el silencio sepulcral que inundó el lugar, y vio que ella le lanzaba insistentes miradas al novio, como instándolo a responder.

—¿Jean quiere morir? —se cuestionó Hanji en un susurro, y Petra le tiró un codazo, a lo que la mujer respondió—: Oye, está decepcionando a Mikasa y Levi. Definitivamente quiere morir...

—Ella... Ella tiene algo. Algo está pasándole —concluyó Levi, y a Hanji le quedó claro que Jean no iba a morir. No ese día—. Tengo que–

—Cariño, espera —atajó Hanji, colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo—. Ellos van a resolverlo. Solo observemos.

—¿Jean? —dijo el religioso, intentando hacer recapacitar al muchacho—. ¿Aceptas a Mikasa?

—Sí —respondió al fin, y todos los presentes dejaron escapar un gran suspiro de alivio—. Sí acepto.

—Bien —sonrió el cura, relajándose también—. Ahora, Mikasa Ackerman...

—No —cortó ella abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —replicó el cura, incrédulo. Quería pensar que no había oído bien—. Te repetiré: ¿Aceptas...?

—No, no puedo —declaró ella, y a Jean se le esfumó el color del rostro, al igual que la respiración. De pronto el ambiente se volvió terriblemente pesado.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —interrogó en un murmullo nervioso Jean, exigiéndole respuestas también con sus ojos—. Tú querías todo esto... Tú querías esta ceremonia...

—No puedo... Tú no querías esto, ¿o sí? Esperaba que tengas el valor de decir que no. Desde un principio es como dijiste, un capricho vanidoso mío... Quería... Quería una familia completa, y solo por eso estaba forzándote a casarte conmigo...

—Nunca me sentí forzado, Mikasa —dijo él dulcemente, y la tomó por los hombros al ver que temblaba—. Es solo que... Aún somos muy jóvenes. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer, un mundo por conocer.

—Tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón... —sonrió Mikasa, acariciando las manos de Jean—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Paramos esto?

—Si es lo que realmente quieres, yo estoy de acuerdo.

Levi ya no pudo soportarlo más. Supo con solo ver el rostro de su hija que algo no estaba bien, que alguna duda o problema la abrumaba y no sabía bien cómo expresare. Entonces, zafándose del agarre de Hanji, se aproximó a la pareja en busca de respuestas.

—No vamos a casarnos —declaró muy contenta Mikasa. Su padre quedó un momento en shock, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija le recordó a cuando cometía alguna travesura.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él, descolocado como nunca. Si hasta habían peleado cuando él le propuso desistir de la ceremonia...

—No estamos listos, Levi —confesó, y echó sus brazos alrededor de su padre—. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días...

—Es momento de que le digas, Mikasa. Ya es hora —regañó Jean.

—Promete que vas a perdonarme, por favor —rogó, apretando más a su padre en el abrazo—. Me he portado muy mal... He hecho algo horrible.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu decisión?

—Sí. Todo en mi vida tuvo que ver con eso hasta el momento en que discutimos esta mañana.

—No voy a enfadarme. Cuéntame —consoló, acomodándole el velo con todo el cariño y cuidado que podía un hombre brusco como él. El cura empezaba a sentir que estaba sobrando.

—Yo... ¿Recuerdas el día que me mandaste a ordenar el sótano? —Levi asintió levemente—. Pues... Ese día encontré unas hojas sueltas. Esas hojas eran una especia de bitácora de tu celo, y las personas con las que copulaste. Es de la época en que me concebiste.

—¿Qué hojas? —replicó Levi, sin tener idea de qué estaba hablando su hija—. No recuerdo haber hecho algo como eso.

—No sé quién las escribió, pero estaba tu nombre y el de tres alfas. Los tres alfas que están aquí presentes. —Levi se separó de su hija y la vio directo a los ojos—. Yo los invité.

—Los invitaste porque querías conocer a tu otro padre —concluyó.

—Sí. Pero eso ya no me importa, porque hoy comprendí todo. No necesito a otro padre, cuando contigo lo he tenido todo.

El cura, que alcanzó a oír lo de "tres alfas", se persignó y masculló algo sobre reclamar al omega y no dedicarse a una vida de perdición.

—Sí, me cogí a muchos tipos de joven, ¿algún problema? —espetó Levi al religioso, sin tener la delicadeza de medir el volumen de su voz.

Tan fuerte lo dijo, que toda la concurrencia rompió en cuchicheos de asombro y reproche. Y entre la concurrencia se encontraban Eren, Erwin y Farlan. Los tres se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, por lo que no fue sino hasta ese momento qué significaban tantas coincidencias.

—Levi se... —balbuceaba Eren, señalando alternadamente a Erwin y Farlan, incapaz de articular palabra—. Es decir, tú... Levi y... tú... ¡Oh, Dios! —jadeó, golpeándose las mejillas con las manos, incrédulo.

—Creo que, de algún modo, lo vi venir desde que descubrimos que vinimos aquí por invitación de Levi. Y que en realidad fue Mikasa quien nos invitó —comentó Erwin, suspirando por lo embarazoso de la situación.

—¡Qué es esto, Levi! —exclamó Farlan, abandonando su lugar para acercarse amenazante al altar—. ¿Cuándo hiciste... lo que hiciste?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿No te quedó claro cuando te lo dije antes?

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Hanji, acercándose con aire conciliador—. ¿Por qué Levi ha gritado, en una iglesia, nada menos —rió—, lo puta que era de joven?

—No sé de dónde ha sacado Mikasa unas hojas que hablaban sobre mi celo de la época en que la tuve —explicó él, desviando la mirada, algo aburrido. Esa cara de reclamo no le venía nada bien a Farlan. Es más, le parecía demasiado cínico de su parte pretender hacerle un reclamo.

—¡Ay, por la mierda! —chilló Hanji, jalándose del pelo, echándose a perder el peinado al hacerlo—. ¡No puedo creer que lo dejé olvidado ahí! ¡Tanto tiempo buscando esas malditas hojas!

—Me vas aclarando todo este asuntito de las putas hojas, loca de mierda. No me gusta nada esto —amenazó Levi, clavando sus ojos en su amiga.

—E-Es que... Enanito... Yo nunca te conté, pero tomaba apuntes de tu celo... —Se encogió de hombros y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, preparada en el golpe que veía venir—. ¡Si te lo decía no me ibas a permitirlo, todo fue en nombre de la ciencia! —volvió a chillar, clamando por su vida.

—¿Estaban los nombres de estos tres imbéciles en esas malditas hojas? —dijo, señalando a Farlan, Eren y Erwin, que ya se iban acercando al altar.

—Bueno, yo me fui de viaje, ¿recuerdas? Solo los anoté a ellos tres. No sé qué habrá pasado mientras no estuve. Cuando volví ya estabas en labor de parto.

—Pues resulta que mi hija leyó las sandeces que apuntaste, maldita loca. Y por culpa de esas estúpidas hojas, ella invitó a estos idiotas a su fiesta de matrimonio.

—¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué los invitaste, Mikasa? No creo que hayas pensado que eso iba a poner contento a Levi, ¿no? No luego de lo que escribí.

—Cuando acabemos con esto quiero leer lo que escribiste —anunció Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces, quien escribió todo eso, ¿fuiste tú, tía Hanji? —dijo Mikasa, tomándole una mano en un apretón que asustó a la mujer.

—A-Así es... ¿Por?

—Porque si invitó a estos tipos, es porque quería saber quién es su padre. Muy bonito lo que has causado.

—¡Yo jamás imaginé que esto pasaría!

—Entonces... ¿quién de ellos es mi padre?

—¿Realmente quieres saber? Porque puedo contarte, aunque no te guste —propuso Levi—. La loca no sabe nada en realidad, porque solo se quedó con lo que le contaba y un par de cosas que veía. No sé si te agradará saber este lado de mí.

—Levi, acabas de reconocer que te acostabas con muchos tipos —acotó Hanji—. Y que en tu historial haya tres alfas... No es que seas un ejemplo de castidad, tampoco.

—Como sea... Reconozco que dormí con estos tres tipos, eso, si Hanji hizo bien su trabajo, debes tenerlo claro. Sin embargo, si la pregunta es hija de quién de estos tres eres, la respuestas es: ninguno. No eres hija ni de Eren, ni de Erwin, ni de Farlan. —Tomó aire, fastidiado de tener que revelarlo todo frente a los aludidos. No comprendía por qué ponían esa expresión tan triste—. Cuando Eren se fue, porque él fue el último de estos que están aquí presentes, continué con mi vida. Con esto quiero decir que...

—Que te largabas a fiestas todas las malditas noches. ¿Verdad? —regañó Hanji, como si tuviera autoridad moral para hacerlo.

—Sí, así es. Honestamente, tengo los recuerdos algo borrosos. Mikasa, ni siquiera tengo verdadera intención de contarte.

—Quiero saber. Sé quién eres y no pensaré mal de ti, Levi —le aseguró ella.

—Bien. Una noche...

* * *

Luego que Eren se marchó, Levi se dio un tiempo para recordarlo. Porque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, iba a extrañar al mocoso atrevido. Eren había dejado en él una huella imborrable al ser una de las personas que más ratos agradables le hizo pasar. Era divertido, atractivo, osado y, pese a su juventud, un alfa en toda regla. Al principio pretendió hacerse el difícil con él, pero el mocoso fue capaz de seducirlo con esa mezcla de ternura y desfachatez. Claro que también podía decir en su defensa que su estado emocional en ese momento no era precisamente el mejor.

Extrañando a su amiga Petra, decidió dedicar sus noches a pasarla de bar en bar, para ahogar su soledad en alcohol. Claro que también tenía a Hanji, pero la ausencia de Petra sumada a la de Eren y sus viejos recuerdos no era la mejor combinación para reconfortarlo. Se había olvidado un poco de sí mismo, apenas y se fijaba en su aspecto de tan mal que se sentía. Los días transcurrían y él no era consciente de eso.

Y fue una noche que salió a divertirse que la aventura más grande de su vida comenzó.

Ese día no vería a Hanji porque ella le explicó que tenía que hacer una importante diligencia, así que, para no desaprovechar el tiempo, decidió salir. Ya sentado a la barra, matando las horas mirando la botella casi vacía de cerveza que tenía frente a él, decidió ponerse en movimiento y buscar algo más entretenido que hacer. Pagó al encargado y salió en busca de alguna fiesta, con la esperanza de lograr algún ligue. Para su buena fortuna, en su camino se topó con un bar que estaba celebrando una especie de aniversario, así que decidió que ese era un buen lugar para olvidar sus muchos pesares.

Ya adentro, percibió cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero decidió pasarla por alto suponiendo que se debía a la algarabía de las muchas personas presentes. Estando ya muy entrada la noche, muchos de los que allí se encontraban ya habían decidido con quién tenían pensado marcharse. Grave error.

Levi ya había bebido bastante en el otro bar, pero decidió seguir bebiendo más y más. Bebió tanto que fue perdiendo la conciencia y sus inhibiciones –que eran pocas– quedaron olvidadas en algún rincón de su mente. Cuando ya estaba más que ebrio, en un pequeño momento de conciencia, se descubrió bailando en medio de una multitud que lo envolvía cada instante más y más, al punto de ahogarlo.

Pero a él no le importaba demasiado. Les permitía hacerlo y, repentinamente, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cintura y lo arrastraba para poder tener la exclusividad de su cuerpo. Levi no lo veía con claridad por la borrachera, pero le pareció ver unos cabellos claros, casi rubio cenizo. O quizá era otra jugarreta de su mente. Otro recuerdo.

Como fuere, se dejó guiar sin ningún cuidado ni precaución. Para cuando volvió un poco en sí, estaba tendido sobre una cama y el sujeto le devoraba la boca mientras iba deshaciéndose de su ropa. Y siguió sin importarle, hasta que sintió una gran humedad entre sus piernas.

—E-Espera... ¿Quién eres? —jadeó, y al sentirse terriblemente húmedo y afiebrado comprendió todo: había despertado su celo.

Comprendió también que el tipo que tenía encima no iba a dejarlo ir por nada. Comprendió, además, que su cuerpo necesitaba ser tomado, y contra eso su, en ese momento, poca razón no podía luchar.

Así que se dejó llevar.

Cuando terminó el celo, exhausto, se halló tendido sobre la cama como cuando llegó allí. Pero solo.

Luego de ese incidente, al cual restaba importancia porque, honestamente, no era la primera vez que se mandaba un acostón con un extraño, siguió con su rutina de trabajo y visitas al bar, sin dejar de sentir por un instante ese vacío que le generaba la ausencia de las personas que quería, aunque no lo reconociera. Sin embargo, algo sí cambió: algo en él le decía que no debía ligar con nadie, a lo mucho unos besos, pero nada más. Trató de convencerse de que lo hacía porque, llegado el celo, la experiencia sería mucho más placentera; pero la idea no le duró mucho.

Transcurrido más de un mes, luego de una borrachera espantosa, se dio cuenta de que su celo periódico no había llegado al revisar unas fechas en el calendario.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

* * *

—Así que ni yo mismo tengo idea de quién me fecundó. Pero fue él, porque no volví a estar con nadie más. Descubrí que estaba gestándote porque mi celo cesó hasta que te di a luz.

Levi temió ver decepción en los ojos de su hija al darle semejante respuesta, pero no fue así. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, como si fuera capaz de ponerse en su lugar y entender cuánto sufrió para que lleve esa vida.

—¿Sigues sin odiarme?

—Claro que no, papá —se animó a decirle, como nunca hacía—. Jamás podría odiarte.

—Bueno, para acabar con esto... A ellos los conocí antes. De ellos, el último con el que estuve fue Eren. Antes de él fue Erwin y... Y Farlan. Yo estuve–

—No hace falta decirme más, papá. No necesito más. Ya bastante tienes con lo que hice al hacerlos venir y traerte esos recuerdos. Lo siento mucho.

Al oír su nombre, Farlan decidió intervenir:

—Levi...

—Este es el peor momento, Farlan. Cierra la boca.

—Entonces —intervino Eren—, ¿Mikasa no es hija de ninguno de nosotros?

—No, Eren —dijo Levi.

—Pero... Pero yo siento que me he encariñado con ella... —lloriqueó, resentido—. Me había hecho a la idea de tener una niña.

—Aún estás a tiempo. Fóllate a un omega y hazle los hijos que quieras.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó el cura, cubriéndose las orejas, indignado—. ¡Respete este lugar!

—Para ser sincero, a mí también me agradaba la idea de ser padre de Mikasa —confesó Erwin.

—La solución es la misma, rubio.

—Me alegra saber que no hay rencores. Que han pasado tantos años y podemos ser amigos —continuó Erwin, con esa sonrisa que, sabía, podía sacar de quicio a Levi.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —exclamó Eren.

—¿No habrá boda? —dijo el cura, cada vez más incómodo por el lenguaje procaz del padre de la que fuera novia—. Porque de ser así, me retiro.

—¡E-Espere! —atajó Farlan, y tomó una muñeca de Levi para apartarlo un poco.

—Suéltame —espetó él, zafándose de su agarre con brusquedad.

—Debí empezar con esto en cuanto tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo... —farfulló, volviendo a coger la mano de Levi para forzarlo a quedarse con él—. ¡No me casé!

—Ajá. ¿Y qué se supone que haga con lo que acabas de decirme? —ironizó, pero, aunque su expresión reflejaba desgano, en su interior algo despertó.

—Yo me fui, es cierto, tenía un compromiso que cumplir, pero no me casé. Le expliqué a Isabel que no iba a casarme con ella porque amaba a alguien más. Ella al principio hizo un berrinche... —suspiró Farlan, como si de solo recordarlo pudiera vivirlo de nuevo. Levi concluyó que debió ser una discusión realmente única—. Pero luego comprendió todo, porque a ambos nos estaban forzando a casarnos.

—¿Algo más?

—Que cuando volví a esta isla a buscarte, me dijeron que te habías ido con otro. Eso pasó —declaró, y su expresión dejó de ser tan dulce como siempre. Parecía furioso de solo recordar ese hecho—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Como un imbécil. En ese momento me convencí de que esas patrañas sobre acostarte con cualquiera eran ciertas.

Erwin y su viaje a Skópelos. El peso de sus decisiones.

—¿Te parece que tienes cara para reclamarme? El primero en largarse fuiste tú.

—¡Pero yo creí que me esperarías!

—Tú decidiste marcharte. Me diste libertad de decidir. Y, en realidad... Si no te hubieras ido, no habría tenido a Mikasa. Por eso me alegra que todo haya pasado de este modo.

—Levi... Yo... Yo volví por ti. No te lo dije claramente hace rato, cuando discutimos, pero es así. Es cierto, todo el tiempo te he extrañado.

—En realidad siempre fui como te dije. Hasta Hanji lo dice. Era muy puta.

—¡Ya no me importa! ¿Por qué entonces volví aquí, luego de tantos años, aun sabiendo que te fuiste con otro al poco tiempo de despedirnos?

No pudo decir nada, porque lo que decía Farlan estaba tan bien sustentado que era incapaz de replicar cualquier cosa. Además, su corazón, aunque no le gustara y lo negara, se había rendido desde el momento en que volvió a verlo.

—Casémonos —propuso Farlan, y la mente de Levi quedó bloqueada al oír esas palabras. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó—: Cásate conmigo, por favor. Aún no es tarde. ¡Incluso tenemos al cura! Yo sé, desde el fondo de mi ser, que aún me quieres. Nunca has podido mentirme, y desde que nos vimos todo ha despertado. No intentes engañarme, Levi, por favor.

—C-Cállate... Déjame pensar... —logró articular, y se acarició la frente con el dorso de la mano. Desde que tuvo a Mikasa no sintió tanta presión como en ese momento.

Farlan le había hecho muchísimo daño, eso lo tenía muy presente. Aún le quedaba el rencor por su abandono, y también el temor de que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

—Jamás volveré a dejarte —dijo, suponiendo cuál era su duda—. Te lo puedo jurar aquí. Esa vez no podía simplemente desaparecer teniendo un compromiso, ¿puedes entenderme, por favor? —rogó—. Porque yo volví, pero ya no te encontré. Si te hubiera encontrado, te habría reclamado como mío y no me habría separado de ti por nada del mundo.

Era momento de una decisión. El todo o nada.

—Si vuelves a largarte —amenazó, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, porque le costaba aceptar su derrota. Su derrota no solo frente a Farlan, sino también frente al amor—, me acostaré con cada persona de esta puta isla, y a ti te castro de un solo tajo en cuanto pueda poner mis manos sobre ti.

Farlan, ebrio de dicha, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo arrastró frente al religioso.

—¡No se vaya! Aquí hay trabajo por hacer —declaró, con una sonrisa inmensa. Una de las que iluminaba su sala, su casa, su vida entera en esa época—. Nosotros vamos a casarnos.

—Pero sáltese la parte que ya dijo —pidió Levi—. Solo cásenos y ya.

—¿Tanto te urge que te haga mío? —bromeó Farlan.

—Cierra la boca o me echo para atrás.

Eren, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Mikasa y Jean, además del resto de la concurrencia, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡¿Te vas a casar ahora?! —chilló Hanji, casi tan feliz como Farlan—. ¡Yo sabía que eran el uno para el otro! Te lo dije desde que salían —le recordó—. Ahora, por favor, no lo arruines, ¿sí? Porque si Levi vuelve a sufrir, quien te hará pagar seré yo —amenazó con una sonrisa, pero su mirada psicótica le dejó claro que no estaba bromeando.

—Esto es inesperado, aunque igual de hermoso... —suspiró Petra, feliz de ver, finalmente, un amor realizado, pero sobre todo, a su amigo feliz.

—Suerte, papá —dijo Mikasa, estirando su brazo para que Levi lo tome.

—¿Me vas a entregar tú? —cuestionó, algo divertido del rumbo que tomaban las cosas y cómo se habían invertido los papeles.

—Claro que sí. ¿Quién más?

—Sabes algo, Eren —comentó Erwin, acercándose a él—. No sé qué pienses, pero, dado que Levi fue parte importante de mi vida, me hace feliz saber que ha encontrado a su pareja.

—¿Llegará la que nos corresponde? —cuestionó él, algo abatido al saberse solo—. Es decir, ya soy un poco mayor...

—¡Dímelo a mí! —rió Erwin en respuesta—. Al menos no pierdo la fe. Debe haber alguien en el mundo para mí. No tengo duda de eso.

—¡Yo tampoco entonces! —respondió, repuesta su típica energía—. Ahora hay que guardar silencio, ya va a comenzar.

El cura, bastante confundido por el giro que había dado la ceremonia, al menos se consoló con saber que uniría a dos personas que, aparentemente, se amaban. Además de no haber llegado hasta ese lugar en vano.

—Te quedaría lindo un velo —susurró Farlan, tomando la mano de Levi—. Y no es broma.

—¿Quieres casarte o no?

—¡Está bien, está bien! Si me amenazas así, no puedo hacer nada más que ceder.

—Bien.

—Es porque me muero por casarme contigo.

—Pase al "acepto" —insistió Levi, ignorando a Farlan—. El resto ya nos lo sabemos.

El cura, algo disgustado por lo informal que era Levi, accedió.

—Farlan Church, ¿aceptas Levi Ackerman como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto —afirmó, apretando la mano que sostenía. Feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

—Levi Ackerman, ¿aceptas Farlan Church como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Mhm... —Farlan, algo asustado, giró el rostro para exigirle explicaciones por su demora. Levi, que le echó una mirada de reojo, rió internamente. Se veía tan adorable así, preocupado por su respuesta—. Acepto. [2]

—Pueden besarse.

Farlan era cauteloso y procuraba evitarse problemas, según recordaba Levi, pero en ese momento no le importó nada: se abalanzó sobre él y le dio, por fin, luego de veinte años de espera, un beso. Un beso que significaba tanto: reconciliación, amor, perdón, deseo, paz, etc. Demasiado. Sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto por los brazos de su flamante esposo, y no pudo resistirse más. Lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, y sus manos ávidas recorrieron su espalda, convenciéndose así de que no se trataba de un recuerdo ni un sueño. Farlan estaba ahí, para él.

A pesar de no entender muy bien qué había ocurrido, los presentes estallaron en aplausos de alegría en cuanto los vieron unirse en el beso, y estos se volvieron más y más potentes cuando comprobaron por esas muestras de afecto que, verdaderamente, acababan de casarse dos personas que se amaban.

—No puedo esperar a tu celo... —jadeó Farlan una vez que se separaron.

—¿Quién dice que aún tengo celo? Ya estoy viejo, idiota.

—Oh, lo había olvidado... —murmuró, llevándolo por la cintura a través del corredor de la iglesia.

—De todos modos... En ese entonces no teníamos que esperar al celo. ¿Recuerdas? —explicó despreocupadamente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que provocaría.

Con toda seguridad, volverían lo más rápido posible a casa.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Viajaré con Jean, papá. Dice que canto muy bien y podría forjarme una carrera en esto. Me tiene mucha fe.

—No lo culpo, en verdad cantas muy bien.

—Oye, ¿eres feliz?

—¿A qué viene eso? —respondió, doblando una camiseta de su hija para guardarla en una de las maletas que tenía frente a él, sobre la cama de su "niña".

—En realidad no hace falta preguntarlo. Se te nota. —Ella tomó su viejo overol y también lo guardó.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Claro que sí. Voy con él. Ya lo conoces, papá, me cuidará a mí antes que a él mismo.

—Por eso es que permito que viajes con él —suspiró, doblando una blusa—. ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Es incierto, ¿sabes? Pero te prometo que me mantendré en contacto.

—Eso me parece bien.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

Una hora después, tras terminar de empacar todas las pertenencias de Mikasa, Levi y Farlan la acompañaron al viejo muelle para despedirla, junto a Hanji y Petra, que decidieron quedarse un tiempo más en la isla al enterarse de los planes de su pequeña. Cuando llegaron, Jean estaba esperándolos.

—Cuídala —advirtió Levi, y Jean solo le respondió con una sonrisa, porque Mikasa era su prioridad, y pedirle eso estaba de más.

—Hasta pronto, Mikasa —despidió Hanji, abrazando a la muchacha hasta casi ahogarla—. Recuerda mantenerte en contacto con tus tías...

—Cuídate, Mikasa. No dejes de contarnos sobre lo que estés haciendo —pidió Petra, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Lo haré —aseguró, y entonces echó una mirada a su padre—. Nos vemos pronto, papá —dijo, acercándose a él para despedirse.

—Nos vemos, Mikasa —respondió, abrazándola con fuerza. Al menos, desde los momentos previos a la boda, se había hecho a la idea de dejarla partir y hacer su propia vida.

Jean y ella se alejaron por el muelle, arrastrando las maletas. Abordaron el bote que los llevaría al otro lado del mar para, finalmente, tomar el avión que los llevaría por el mundo. Mientras se iban distanciando, agitaban alegremente sus manos a modo de despedida, tratando de grabar en sus memorias ese instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Farlan a Levi cuando Hanji y Petra ya estaban volviendo al hotel.

—Sí, lo estoy... Ella es feliz.

—¿Eres feliz tú?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Quiero saber si estoy logrando lo que me propongo, eso es todo...

—Lo haces bien —reconoció, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Farlan abruptamente—. Escucha bien, porque no lo diré de nuevo.

—Te escucho.

—Te amo.

Y antes de que Farlan pueda devolverle el gesto multiplicado, al menos, mil veces, Levi se echó a andar con rumbo a su hotel. Aunque, claro, finalmente se dejaría atrapar y envolver en los brazos de su esposo. Le permitiría besarlo y decirle palabras de amor, porque, aunque fueran cursis, de boca de Farlan resultaban adorables y sinceras.

Y si a la mañana siguiente desayunaban juntos, y la sonrisa de Farlan iluminaba la sala, la casa, su vida entera, Levi ya no negaría que vivir eso mismo a diario era maravilloso.

Vivir con él era maravilloso. Y le alegraba haberlo recuperado.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Esta canción es adorable. La dejaré en mi perfil, esta vez la versión de Abba.**

 **[2]: El título de la canción relacionado con la película es un juego de palabras: "I do" es la forma de decir "acepto" durante las bodas. El título de la canción no tiene necesariamente que ver con esa idea, como podrán notar si la escuchan.**

 **N.A: ¡Completo al fin!**

 **Dios, me he tardado tanto que no puedo creerlo...**

 **Gracias, de veras, gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review: Akire, Red, Angeal23, Nana19 (un beso, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este final sea digno de tanta espera), Liz Joker, Daurina-Mikko, blacksoulstar95, Mickeylove14, Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya (Yene :'D gracias por tus reviews), Tropico, Emilda (tú ya sabes que te quiero) y schezar. Gracias también a quienes dieron a favoritos y follow n_n  
**

 **ElisaM2331, de veras, aprovecho para decirte aquí MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo: por tu amistad, por tu apoyo, por ese fic hermoso FaRi que me acabas de dedicar. En serio, es que las palabras no me alcanzan, no sé cómo expresarte lo mucho que te agradezco... TODO.**

 **Sé que he tardado mucho, me merezco que me maltraten, pero, al menos, espero que este final te guste. Te lo dedico con todo mi kokoro (?) ¡Aguante FaRi!**

 **Traté de terminarlo para el miércoles, pero no pude, lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos, lo reitero. Me hizo muy feliz escribir esto y relacionarlo con música.**

 **No volveré a escribir para este fandom por un muy buen tiempo, así que:**

 **¡Hasta pronto, lectores! Gracias por tanto.**

 **Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo.**

 **Un beso enorme.**

 **Mercurio se despide.**


End file.
